Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Secret
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A new girl takes Harry, the Marauders, Snape, the Founders, and Draco along for a wild ride across time, against Voldemort, and against a rising threat... the Gray Lord.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

Slytherin wasn't her place to be,

Hufflepuff was the same;

Ravenclaw she might have been,

But Gryffindor she became.

********

I woke by falling out of my bed. I must have had a real shindig of a dream. I put on my glasses and got dressed in my jeans and a red sweater. I walked towards the breakfast table and sat… the next thing I knew I was falling from the sky and screaming at the top of my lungs. I kept falling and falling and I finally fell right into someone's arms. 

          "I'm… are you alright?" asked boy with glasses and a rather unusual looking scar in the middle of his forehead.

          "I'll… be fine. As soon as I'm on the ground again and never have to fall like that…" I shivered with fright as he placed my feet on the ground.

          "Sorry," the boy replied.

          "I'm never going to look at a chair the same again," I groaned, my face was still very pale.

          "Who are you?" asked a very large, almost gigantic, person.

          "I'm Mary Stareye. I live in America and love to read fiction about magic and sorcery," I told the giant of a man.

          "Did you say Stareye (Star-eye)?" the giant man blinked.

          "Yes, that's my last name. What is this, Cuba, or Russia, or something?" I asked with a 'is he sane' look.

          "It's England; I'm Harry and this is Hagrid," the boy stated.

          "Funny, but I was in North America the last time I checked. How on earth could I be in 'Bloody England'?" I replied with much sarcasm.

          "We'll you are," Hagrid replied.

          "Great, the next thing you'll have me believing that Harry's last name is Potter and his arch rival is Draco Malfroy, and I'm not wearing jeans," I replied quickly.

          "Um, my last name _is_ Potter," the boy replied. I looked down and sure enough I was wearing my jeans.

          "But how…?" I began, "Yeah, but you can't be _that _Hagrid that I've read about in my books. And you can't be Harry Potter, I mean seriously, who can talk to snakes besides Voldemort?" I asked. Hagrid winced, "Oh, for crying out loud! He's a fictional character, made up by J.K. Rowling!"

          "Who's Voldemort?" Harry asked.

          "HARRY! Please don't say you know whose name!" Hagrid gasped.

          "Why not? I don't know him," Harry asked.

          "Hagrid, not saying his name makes him more powerful. Most guys your size, are into wrestling, not dragons, and other cool animals. If you really are _the_ Hagrid from the book, how did Harry Potter get to his rude, and disgusting, Aunt and Uncle's?" I asked calmly.

          "I flew him there on a friend's borrowed motor bike…" Hagrid began.

          "I believe you," I sighed, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it. I may like magic, but why am I in Diagon Alley?"

          "You're Mary Stareye and I was supposed to find you here. Headmaster said," Hagrid replied.

          "Why? Why me? I miss my dad!" I began and hung my head in sorrow.

          "You have magic, girl. Headmaster arranged yer comin!" Hagrid said proudly, puffing his chest up just a bit.

          "Hagrid! Is that ye?" asked an older woman.

          "Yup, it's ol' Hagrid," he smiled, "Well, you two are on your own to get supplies while I talks with me friend 'kay?" Hagrid asked.

          "Okay Hagrid, but I'm sticking with Harry," I told Hagrid, but it was in vain. He had already started talking to the lady and I grabbed Harry's hand and followed him into a shop.

          "Um, what are we looking for?" I asked my face paled as he showed me the list of books we needed.

          "Hey, it's a pair of first years," a boy smiled, "Hope you get into Slytherin!" the boy stated.

"Be careful with your mouth, Malfroy, because someday it will get you into more trouble than Snape can bail you out of!" I told him icily.

"Who are you? Just a mudblood, huh. Thought so," he replied.

"Die and go trade your soul to the devil! Oops, I forgot, you already did! With you as a tag-along, behind the rest of your pigheaded family," I glared.

"So long, mudblood, first year," replied Draco as he left the building.

"Damn son of a bitch! He'll have a hell of a day when you get into something he doesn't until another year, mark my words Harry, you'll like all the teachers except Snape, and Peeves. Wait till I hear Moaning Myrtle," I groaned, "She was murdered by something in the girls bathroom."

"Oh," Harry replied.

"I wonder what the hat will choose for me," I pondered.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter2**

In about half an hour, Hagrid came back to us and took us to the 'Wand Shop'. I ended up with tiger hair and stardust in mine. I was told, "Potter, you know you got the most unusual wand I've given since 'you know who'. And Missy, you must be a very special young lady to have a tiger's hair, especially since that magic Siberian tiger donated only one strand of hair."

"Thank you sir, I'll take good care of the tiger hair especially," I smiled at Harry. "So, now we both have rare wands…" Harry shrugged.

"Indeedy ye do!" Hagrid exclaimed, since he heard about Harry's.

"Hagrid, I have information for you to use in the future, send all dragons to one of the older Weasly boys. And watch out for a beetle or bug when you talk to a female about your size. Don't say anything about your heritage," I warned him, politely. "Otherwise it'll wind up in the paper and be none of my saying or doing."

"What?" Hagrid replied.

"Forget it. I don't know how, but I know I was certainly not in Rowling's books," I sighed.

"Well, you get to go with Harry, 'kay lil' Stareye?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine, but only if Harry doesn't mind pop-rock singing, me talking back, and a wary muggle family," I smiled.

"I guess it should be fine…" Harry began but Hagrid had already left.

"Don't look so worried, Harry, I'll help keep them off your back. I put my dad on mine often enough. And if Dudley tries anything, he can expect a broken nose. Oh, eventually, you might be able to live with your… sorry; too much knowledge of the future can get you into trouble. Did you find it funny when your cousin got a pig's tail? I almost laughed aloud!" I began talking, "Um, Harry is there anything helpful I should know?"

"Stay out of my Uncle's way," he replied gravely.

"He'll fear you, eventually. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" I said excitedly.

"Why can't you wait?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you have no idea how I've dreamt of being a witch or a sorceress. I wrote stories about magic. You'll love the friends you'll make! Believe me, you'll be wonderful! I'll just get stuck reading my fiction books. You'll become… you are… a hero."

"But Mary, I didn't do anything," Harry replied.

"You stood up to Voldemort, or rather your family did. That was why they were killed. You were spared. Voldemort could not kill you. That is why you are their hero," I replied quietly as we mounted the steps to his house.

"But I don't even remember it. I couldn't have stopped him when I was only a baby," Harry replied as he opened the door.

"You just did, and because you are the only one spared by Voldemort, you are their hero," I sighed as I entered the door.

"Who is this girl?" the Uncle screamed in furry.

"**This****witch** is here to make sure you treat Harry fairly. Witch Stareye, to be precise," I smirked evilly.

"This is my… guardian, until I go to Hog… um, school," Harry caught onto my lie.

"If any of you met my friend Hagrid, I'm much worse than he was and I'm smaller than Harry. Dudley better be watched or that snake will come back on my request," I snarled.

"Yes, Miss Stareye," the Aunt replied placing Dudley behind herself.

"I'll be sleeping in Harry's room, on the floor, thank you for your time," I replied glaring, daring anyone to say differently.

*********

"You really told them," Harry yawned as he crawled into his bed.

"Yeah, good thing I knew how to get them into a real fright. Rowling really must be a genius. I'm just glad it's over. Well, see you in the morning, Harry," I yawned back and fell asleep, on three, long forgotten, sofa cushions. That night I heard Harry's Aunt and Uncle arguing. They argued till morning, but I'd slept through most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter3**

"Get up and packed, Harry! Time to get to the station!" I smiled cheerfully at him.

"You serious?" he yawned sleepily.

"Yup!" I grinned at him.

"Finally," Harry sighed. In the few months I had stayed with Harry, we had become good friends.

*********

When we got out of the car I couldn't find the platform. Then we saw a lady hurrying her four boys and little girl between platform 9 and 10, "Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Why don't you two follow me," Mrs. Weasly smiled. Then we walked forward, into thin air.

Next thing we knew we were standing on a platform, with each of us carrying only one suitcase, "That was amazing!" I blinked.

"Let's get on," Harry replied.

"Okay," I smiled.

*********

When we were finally seated one of those four boys with red hair came over and sat across from us, "Hi, I'm Ron Weasly. Your first year?"

"Yeah, I'm Mary Stareye."

"I'm Ron," Ron grinned.

"Harry," Harry smiled.

            "Oh, Harry, your fourth or third year, don't mind the lady that reads tea leaves, she will only have two or three real visions in her life," I replied.

            "What?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

            "Um, try the beans," Ron added, "but one is flavored earwax."

            "Ew!" I replied.

            "But I like them!" Ron pouted.

            "Even earwax flavoring?" I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

            "Um, maybe not that particular flavor," Ron grimaced.

**********

            "Hogwarts, here we come!" Ron smiled.

            "Hey, Weasel. Nice seeing you here," smirked Draco Malfroy.

            "His last name is Weasly, and he is worthy of his name. Unlike a certain boy who was named after the Dragon constellation. Watch yourself Malfroy, you're playing with fire, you will get burned," I smirked at the annoying pest.

            "Muggle," he sniffed.

            "Liar, fat-racial-pig, prick, dirty-mouthed, snake-eating, son of a bitch. Don't try to out curse me, _boy_! I grew up in America," I glared, daring him to try another curse.

            "Whoa!" one of Ron's twin brothers looked at me and blinked in wonder.

            "Let's get going, I don't want to cross that lake when it's muggy out," I frowned.

            "Why?" asked Harry.

            "I don't wish to see things," I replied.

            "Miss Stareye, I know you have much knowledge on the school, but please…" Hagrid began.

            "I know! I know! Knowledge can be a deadly weapon or a great burden," I sighed.

*********

            "So what do we do?" I asked Harry.

            "We wait."

            "Line up! And wait for the sorting hat!" Professor McGonagall replied.

            "Stareye, Mary!" the hat sat on my head.

            _Hum… could be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? You'd do well in either. You're a hard one_… "Gryffindor."

            "Yea!" I heard cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. I left the hat on the chair and moved quickly to the table and, the place next to Harry. I was surprised, but I was relieved I was with my friends.

*********

            "Hey! Why aren't you seated?" asked Neville.

            "I'm afraid I'll fall again," I mumbled.

            "Again?" he blinked with curiosity.

            "That's how I got to England," I sighed.

            "Wow!" he smiled.

            "What's with you?" I asked.

            "I'm afraid of bunches of stuff!" he smiled.

            "Yeah, well, I plan to conquer my fear. I stood up to Draco Malfroy," I smirked. "I'm gonna sit down now."

            "You really thought that chair would take you someplace?" Neville asked just as I had taken my seat.

            "Possibly, but it must've only been the one in my house," I started to hum.

            "What is that?" Neville asked.

            "Girl's Just Want to Have Fun," I smiled.

            "What country is it from?" he asked.

            "America, I live there with my family," I smiled.

            "Cool! What's it like?" Karleen asked.

            "Sunny, warm, and fun!" I grinned, "Where are you from?"

            "I'm from England and so is everybody else, but you," Karleen replied.

            "Great, so I'm the only American around here," I sighed.

            "Hi Mary," Ron waved.

            "Hi Ron," I sighed disappointedly.

            "Where is your first class?" Ron asked.

            "Snape, Dark Arts," I said with great disgust.

            "Oh," Ron gulped. "Me too."

            "We're going to need a lot of good luck," Mary sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter! I also don't claim to own "Superman" by Five for Fighting!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter4**

            "Class, let's start with the basics," Snape began to explain that he wished us to begin memorizing the ingredients for potions. We began studying right there. Snape glared at me a lot, so much in fact that I trusted my instincts and knew it was best if I watched him carefully.

*********

            "Hi Mary, so how was your day?" Harry asked.

            "First hour was bad, and then it got a little better throughout the day," I replied.

            "Well, that's good," Harry smiled.

            "Snape is always watching me in class," I mumbled.

            "He does the same to me," Harry replied softly.

            "He just creeps me out, but I guess that's normal. Well, I'd better go find Hermione, she's going to get on my case otherwise," I smiled at him. I gave him a hug, "Thanks for being my friend." I ran up to the girl's dormitory, leaving Harry in dumb surprise at the steps.

            "Hermione… what are you up to now?" Rebecca sneered at my friend.

            "Hi Reebok!" I smirked as I entered the room and took Rebecca's attention away from Hermione.

            "STAREYE!" she growled back angrily.

            "So did you hear that Fred and George have a crush on you?" I twirled my finger around a few strands of my hair. She ran out to the common room and told the twins she hated both of their guts, in turn, the twins promptly showed her theirs. Rebecca turned and ran off to the restrooms.

            "Mary, why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

            "She had it coming to her, and you deserve a break. Getting teased all the time is really a drag, I should know."

            "How should you know?" Hermione asked.

            "I don't want to talk about it," I replied softly and turned away.

            "Okay, but if you need to talk to someone, feel free to tell me."

            "Thanks Hermione," I walked out to the common room and sat down on a sofa.

            "Hey Mary," Ron began to smile, but frowned when he saw the expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong?" he sat down next to me.

            "Nothing," I whispered softly. After all this time, how could it still hurt me to remember?

            "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying," Ron wiped away my tears and hugged me.

            "What would you do if remembering something, that happened a long time ago, still hurt?"

            "I really don't know, but if it's any consolation, I wish I did."

            "W-when… I was little… I was teased, and humiliated… by many of the students. One boy kissed me without my permission and I know he had problems, but it still hurt my feelings. I told the recess teacher and he got a timeout on the wall. I only had one friend… no make that two, when I first entered the class. I was only a little immature, but they called me a freak. I made all these animal noises… It's funny, but only one was half useful, and I guess all their teasing accomplished to make me a little stronger… but it still hurts."

            "Hey, I understand…" Ron smiled, he hugged tighter.

            "Thanks for listening to me, Ron," I looked up at him and smiled.

            "Hey, what are friends for?" Ron grinned. "Besides, I owed you for backing me up when Malfroy started name calling."

            "Don't worry about that… I just have one question, why was Reebok in here?"

            "WHAT!" Ron was shocked.

            "Isn't she Slytherin?"

            "Yeah… I wonder who let her in."

            "Wonder not, I, Percy, let her in to show her our common room was very similar to hers…"

            "Dammit Percy! I don't give a damn if you are Ron's brother! That bitch was in here and was being rude to Hermione! She cussed out your twin brothers, for Pete's sake!" I began yelling at Percy, the perfect.

            "Uh, I thought she'd left…"

            "She needs to get out of here right now!" Ron glared at Percy. "Even you should know that!"

            "Um, yeah, I'll get her out of here ASAP," Percy grimaced and sulked until he threw Reebok out and her stinky sock bombs with her. "She was in the boy's dormitory." 

            "Percy, you need to think before acting," I sighed in annoyance.

            "Mary, shouldn't we check the room for traps?" Ron asked.

            "Let's get to it," I smiled at him. "Percy and you get the boy's rooms, and Hermione and I'll take the girl's. Just remember, it may not necessarily be a spell…"

            "ACK! There's sand in my bed!"

            "That was done by hand…" Ron sighed.

            "Good luck guys," I squeezed Ron's hand before we went off in separate ways.

            "ARGH!" Percy roared angrily. Everyone in either the common room or girl's rooms ran towards the boy's rooms.

            Percy was covered in green slimy goo; Ron was shocked, but had apparently fallen on the floor and was ignored by everyone, because they were staring at Percy. "Ron! Ron, are you okay?"

            "Hm? What happened?" Ron slowly sat up with Harry's and my help.

            "We all heard Percy scream, and then everybody came running to him," Hermione replied a little worried for her friend.

            "I saw… swamp-thing…" Ron shook.

            "What?" Harry and Hermione blinked in confusion.

            "It's okay Ron, I understand," I helped him up and walked him to the common room. "You aren't the only one that thought that Percy looked a lot like swamp-thing."

            "I just remembered one of my nightmares was about swamp-thing and it really was…"

            "It's okay; you want to know the real story behind swamp-thing?"

            "Not really…"

            "He was a shy science teacher during the fifties in America. He was going to propose to a very beautiful English teacher. It was one of those days when they were taking a field trip to the swamp. He lost the ring in a swamp pool and fell in trying to get it back. Unfortunately it was full of toxic chemicals, and it made him horribly disfigured. About ten years later, he returned looking for the English teacher, only everyone ran away from him, and on first sight, the English teacher fainted. He waited for her to wake up and tell her how much he loved her, and so he did. They got married and went to live in the swamp."

            "But I thought he wanted to kill everybody…"

            "No, he just wanted his girl," I replied softly.

            "I like that story," Ron smiled.

            "I'm glad you liked it," I smiled. I turned and saw everyone including green, dripping, Percy standing on the steps listening to the end of the story. "Oh good grief! I'm an American for Pete's sake! Just because I come from there doesn't mean I don't know stories! Besides, I have to make some up for the kids I baby-sit and my little sister!"

            "…"

            "Bunch of yo-yos," I muttered angrily.

            "A bunch of what?" George looked confused.

            "Forget it," I snapped and walked to the girl's side. "I don't fit in here… where do I fit in?"

            "Mary?" Hermione questioned.

            "I know, sorry," I replied softly.

            "Mary, what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

            "I don't belong here," I replied.

            "Mary… what do you mean?"

            "I don't fit in or understand why. I keep fighting myself, but I tire of it. I'm sick and tired of it all; I'm supposed to be free. Are any of us really?"

            "Mary, nobody really fits in," Hermione gave me a hug. A song played on my radio.

_~ I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve._

_I'm just out to find, the better part of me._

_I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane._

_I'm more than some pretty face, beside a train._

_And it's not easy to be me._

_I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees._

_Find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see._

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve._

_Even heroes have the right to bleed._

_I may be disturbed, oh won't you concede?_

_Even heroes have the right to dream._

_And it's not easy to be me._

_Up from hell away, away from me._

_Well it's all right; you can all sleep sound tonight._

_I'm not crazy, or anything._

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve._

_Men weren't meant to ride, with clouds between their knees._

_I'm only a man, a silly red sheet._

_Taken for kryptonite, on this one way street._

_Only a man, a phony red sheet._

_Looking for special things, inside of me._

_Inside of me… Inside of me…Inside of me… Inside of me…_

_I'm only a man, a phony red sheet._

_I'm only a man, looking for a dream._

_I'm only a man, in a phony red sheet._

_And it's not easy… It's not easy to be me… ~_

            The words hit me like bricks, "That song actually just made sense."

            "What do you mean, Mary?" Hermione asked releasing me from her hug.

            "I can almost always make sense of songs, and I'm always learning from them…" I sighed. "I know it's odd but music does soothe the troubled soul."

            "Mary, can we talk?" Ron asked.

            "Sure, what do you think we're doing now?"

            "I meant just you… and me…" Ron swallowed.

            "Okay," I shrugged. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Hermione."

            "…"

            I followed Ron until we were outside Gryffindor's rooms, "Well?"

            Ron sighed and pulled me forward into his arms; he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I froze. He let go and looked at the ground in shame… "I'm sorry."

            I blinked as he walked away, "Ron?"

            When I entered Gryffindor, I couldn't look at anyone. I knew I was blushing and I walked to my room and turned on the radio.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter! I also don't claim to own "Superman" by Five for Fighting! And I don't own Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter5**

            "Did you hear? Stareye is going to sleep with Malfroy!" a Ravenclaw whispered.

            "Malfroy!" Stareye grabbed Malfroy and dragged him to a corner; "Did you spread that rumor?"

            "Why would I wish to soil my reputation?"

            "Okay, that actually makes sense. The only other one who could have possibly said something that mean would have to be Reebok," I growled through my teeth.

            "Rebecca?" Malfroy glowered angrily.

            "So, what do you propose to do?"

            "None of your business."

            "Do what you like; I was just making sure it wasn't you."

            "Mary! There you are!" Hermione pulled me away from Malfroy.

            "What's wrong?" I asked her.

            "People are going to think that that rumor is true! Ron already is beginning to believe it!"

            "Where is he?"

            "He's hiding in his room! He is just so…" Hermione turned to look but no one was there.

            "RON! RON!" I called frantically.

            "Nobody home," Ron replied coldly.

            "RON! I was so worried about you! Hermione told me you listened to that stupid rumor that Reebok made up! I would never do that! I could never lower my standards to Malfroy!"

            "You're just saying that," Ron grumbled.

            "DAMMIT RON!" I slapped him, "If you really think that low of me, you should just say so! I'll never sink as low as Malfroy, as long as I have some say in it!"

            "Mary?" Ron looked up in shock.

            "Just because someone dribbles filth in your ear, doesn't mean you have to believe it!" I stormed out of the room, my eyes angry and tears streaming down them.

            "Ah, what is wrong Stareye?" asked a friendly voice.

            "I don't belong here!" I cried out.

            "Oh, but you do, little niece," the voice replied. I looked up and saw professor Dumbledor.

            "What?"

            "You belong here, niece," Dumbledor sighed and tousled my hair. "You remind me so much of your mother at your age. Sweet, innocent, and hot-tempered. She always was a bit courageous."

            "You knew my mother?" I blinked in confusion. "WAIT! YOU CALLED ME NIECE?"

            "Yes, you are my niece," Dumbledor stated. He sent me to my room to recover from the shock.

            "What is happening to me?" I sobbed softly into my pillow. My life was becoming so abnormal that I felt lost, a lone, and worst of all scared.

*********

            I walked through mist for what seemed like forever. My feet hurt and then I saw a clearing, it was bathed in pink light.

            "It's about time, bitch," a gruff male voice growled.

            "What? Where am I?" I looked around in confusion to see a guy in a bright red suit that looked ancient. "What the hell! This has to be a dream!"

            "Kagome, since when did you start swearing?" the white haired red blob asked.

            "I'm not Kagome. My name's Mary," I frowned at him. "Who are you and why can't I see your face?"

            "KAGOME! We don't have time for games! Where is the Shikon no Tama?" the red and white blob asked.

            "How the heck should I know? I'm not this 'Kagome' person!"

            "What? But that can't be right…" the blob muttered.

            "Hey! Stop pulling me!" I felt invisible hands tugging at me.

            "KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" the blob yelled.

            "I don't exactly have much of a choice! AND MY NAME IS MARY! M-A-RY!"

            "Don't go…"

*********

            "Mary! Get up!" Hermione was grumbling about non-morning people.

            "I'm not Kagome!" I sat up wide-awake.

            "I know that, now hurry up! You'll be late to potions!"

*********

            "Malfroy! Give that back!" I screamed angrily.

            "What's it to you?"

            "Just hand it over!" I growled angrily.

            "Guess you'll just have to go 'fetch it', girl!" Malfroy smirked as he threw it into the forest. He was too proud of himself that he didn't even notice my fist, until it hit his jaw.

            "Rot in hell!" I screamed and ran into the forest. Malfroy was in shock. It was almost as if he was afraid of the forest. "Uncle said it wasn't to be trifled with, but I'm not going to give up that necklace mom gave me, just because of some stupid warning!"

            I searched for a bit before seeing a pink light… it was my necklace! It was glowing! "What have I just gotten myself into?" I sighed in exasperation. I picked it up and put it around my neck.

            "I sense the power of the jewel! Give me the Shikon no Tama!" a creature screamed as it rushed at me! My automatic drive kicked in and I ran for my life.

            "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed in fright. I tripped and fell into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. I landed a bit softer than expected. "Where the hell am I?" I looked up and saw the sky. I grabbed the vines and began pulling myself up.

            "She can't be dead," sobs reached my ears.

            "Look, she died over five years ago, get over it!"

            I climbed out of the well and looked around to see the red and white blob, but it was clearer! "Hey! You're the voice from that weird dream I had!"

            "What?" the blob turned around to reveal a boy with white hair and dog-ears. He was wearing a red kimono.

            "I think my life just got weirder," I was about to sit down when I heard that thing that was chasing me move. "SHIT! It doesn't quit!"

            "Look out, Kagome!" The blob-now-boy was over by me in a flash and picked me up. 

            "Didn't we have this conversation before?" I asked in shock and gulped when the monster attacked again! "Nevermind! Where the hell is that blasted wand?" I frantically searched my pockets until I came across it. "You are one dead monster!" I smirked and sent a jolt of magic at it to kill it, but it lashed out and sending my wand soaring!

            "You were saying, mortal?" the monster crowed.

            "Okay… I'm out of options!" I glanced at the guy who was carrying me in his arms, "I sure hope you have an idea of what to do about that thing, because I sure don't!"

            "Kagome, just calm down and stay here!" the boy left me standing behind an ancient tree. I immediately ignore his order and go looking for my wand, only to find it above me in the tree. I grab it and just as I take aim with it…

            "YOU WILL NOT HARM KAGOME!" the boy growled and lunged at the monster with a huge sword. The sword sent light from the blade, killing the beast.

            "Wow!" I blinked in shock. "Thank you…"

            "Kagome, what the hell were you doing?" the boy stormed up to me.

            "What?"

            "I asked you what the hell you thought you were doing!" the boy shouted again.

            "No, you called me 'Kagome'," I frowned. "My name is Mary, M-a-ry. This had better not be a joke that Hermione cooked up!"

            "Her-mon-what?" The boy blinked in confusion.

            "I have a few questions for you," I stated.

            "Oh, and that would be?"

            "Where am I? Who are you? Why were you in my dream? Who is Kagome? What the hell was that monster?"

            "Kagome!" a little boy ran up and jumped into my arms.

            "Sorry to disappoint, but my name is Mary Stareye."

            "You look and act like Kagome-mama," the little boy began to cry.

            "Hey, it's okay to cry. I've lost a lot of people too. A few tears shed for them makes you feel better and as long as you remember all the good memories you spent with that person, the better you'll remember them. So in a way they'll never die."

            "Thanks," the boy had a tail and pointed ears.

            "So who are you? I'm Mary Stareye."

            "I'm Shippo, and that's Inuyasha."

            "I'm pleased to meet both of you," I smiled at the two boys. "Inuyasha, thank you for saving me from that monster."

            "It was a youkai," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

            "A demon!"

            "Yeah, I'm a demon, and Inuyasha is a hanyou!" Shippo elaborated.

            "Oh, so I guess that youkai are like humans when it comes to personalities."

            "Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked glaring at her.

            "Well, no human is completely good or bad… but there are some people who are just plain evil… like Lucius Malfroy or Voldemort!"

            "Or Naraku," Inuyasha muttered. "Guess you're Kagome's reincarnation."

            "Huh? That might explain the weird dream, but could you elaborate on who Kagome was?"

            "She was the reincarnation of a miko called Kikyo, and I think you are the reincarnation of Kagome, who also happened to be a miko," Shippo smiled.

            "Great, my day gets weirder and weirder. Oh! I forgot to ask what the Shikon no Tama is!"

            "It's a jewel that grants youkai power or a wish," Inuyasha muttered.

            "Is this it?" I held out the jewel around my neck for him to see.

            "What! How did you get that?" Inuyasha gaped.

            "My mother gave it to me, she said it was important and the next thing I knew, she died."

            "She WHAT!"

            "She died; she gave it to me on her death bed. That moronic, imbecilic, son of a bitch, traitor, Malfroy, threw my mother's necklace into the Forbidden Forest, and that's where that youkai began chasing me. I tripped and fell into a well, and you know everything else."

            "Wow! And I thought Inuyasha was bad!" Shippo gaped.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You cursed four times…"

            "That ISN'T cursing, or at least that's not the worst things I could say about that little creep. This is what year?"

            "Feudal Era in Japan," Inuyasha sighed.

            "Yeesh! Well, let us say that our vocabulary has even more cuss words," I frowned. "Well, it's been interesting, but I'd better get back before my friends get worried."

            "You're not going anywhere, bitch!"

            "Says who? You arrogant stuck up asshole, potty-mouthed, snake loving, dog!" I glared angrily, picking up my broken wand.

            "I do! You stubborn, useless reincarnation!"

            "You? Take on the great wizard's niece?"

            "Wizard?"

            "Kagome told me about them! They're like witches, but stronger!" Shippo piped up, sliding to the ground from Mary's arms.

            "Bye! Maybe I'll come visit again!" I waved and jumped into the well. Unfortunately, when I climbed out again, everything looked different. "Joy! Now I'll have to find a way back to Hogwarts and Uncle!"

            "POTTER!" a feminine voice screeched through the forest, making Mary cover her ears.

            Without another thought, I'd made my way through the forest, towards the yelling girl. I mumbled, "Keep yelling, girl."

            "YOU CONCIETED PRAT!" the girl began a tirade of insults that had me turning a furious shade of red.

            "Finally!" I grin happily as I realized that I was near Hagrid's hut! "Thank you, yelling girl!" I smiled as I walked past a stunned girl from my house.

            "You were in the forbidden forest!"

            "Malfroy threw my mother's necklace in there! I would expect you would be at least civil to someone of your own house!" I growled angrily and stormed into the castle. Everyone seemed to have turned their gaze to look at me. "Stupid loons, I've been here for a while now, and I only fell down the well a bit ago," I grumbled and stormed my way angrily towards my uncle's office. I sighted the entrance, "Gumdrop! Lemon Meringue pie! Ginger Snap! Oh to hell with it! LEMON DROPS!" the entrance revealed itself to me and I stomped up the stairs and into my uncle's office.

            "Oh! Hello," Dumbledor began, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

            "No thank you, Uncle!" I glared at him, "What did you tell the students about me that's got them so riled up?"

            "I am sorry, young lady, but I do not believe that I'm your uncle. Even though you do resemble my younger sister, greatly…"

            "My mother WAS your younger sister! Her name was Matilda! She died four years ago!"

            "Matilda is not dead, and I've never told anyone what my sister's name was…"

            "Oh… bloody hell! First, I fall into England instead of sitting in my chair! Next, I fall into Harry Potter's lap! Then, Hagrid leaves me with Harry's uncle and aunt! Well then, Malfroy just has to throw my mother's necklace into the Forbidden Forest! Then, I get attacked by a youkai, while I'm retrieving it! I fall down a well… that sends me back to the Feudal Era of Japan! I almost loose my wand! An inu hanyou saves me! I talk to the inu hanyou and a kitsune! Then I go back through the well to hear some strange girl yelling about Harry Potter! And I get odd looks from everyone!" I glare at my uncle angrily.

            "A well in the Forbidden Forest?" Dumbledor frowned and cocked his head slightly, "Oh! Yes! The time traveling well! That explains everything! Now, what is your name?"

            "I'm Mary Stareye! I'm a Gryffindor!" I yelled angrily at my uncle.

            "Then that sums it up. You say that you know a Harry Potter? The only Potter I know of is a Marauder by the name of James."

            "Oh crap! I went back in time! I mean… I went back to Feudal Japan, then forward to the future, but not far enough!" I sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry for yelling, Uncle Dumbledor, but it's been a rather stressful week."

            "I understand. I'll just have to introduce you as Mary Stareye, a fellow Gryffindor. You might want to keep it to yourself that you are my niece and from the future. In the meantime, I don't think you mentioned eating anything, why don't you come with me to eat dinner. You can eat with your fellow Gryffindor's as soon as I tell them about you."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter6**

"Everyone! May I introduce Mary Stareye! She is a foreign exchange student from America! Since she did not wish to make you wait for your meal, she has been sorted into the Gryffindor house! Now! You may feast!"

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and spotted the 'yelling girl' from earlier. I promptly avoided her and sat down next to someone that looked remarkably like Harry! The boy on the other side of me had red hair and reminded me of Ron and his family.

"Hello! And who are you?" the red-headed boy asked.

"I'm Mary Stareye," I smiled politely at the boy.

"I'm Howard Weasly. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Likewise!" I smile at Howard.

"I'm Remus Lupin," a quiet boy introduced himself.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled; it was nice to meet him! Especially, knowing that he was to be a professor at Hogwarts in the future.

"The boy next to me is Peter Pettigrew."

I frowned at the name, and my necklace lit up, warming my skin. "Hello," _Traitor!_ I thought angrily.

"The boy next to you is James Potter…"

"Oh, Dumbledor mentioned you while I was in his office."

James turned and smiled at me, "I'm sure it was all bad."

"Actually, he only said you were the leader, in a group called the Marauders. The only reason he mentioned you was because I heard some girl yelling your last name angrily and then saying some very… brutal commentary."

"Must've be Evans," the boy next to Harry chuckled. "I'm Sirius Black!"

"Nice to meet you," I smile kindly at him.

"So, why did you sit here?" Remus asks.

"I told someone off and I think they're still upset with me."

"Who?"

"That red-headed girl," I blushed. "She was the one yelling your name, James."

"Yep! That sounds like our little flower!" Sirius smiled.

"Are all the Slytherin's Death Eaters in training?" I casually asked a shocked Peter Pettigrew.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Peter gulped.

"It's just a rumor I heard from a friend."

"Most likely," Sirius shrugged.

"Looks like the Marauders gotta new girlfriend!" a boy with greasy slicked back hair sneered.

"Excuse me, but are you English?" I smiled overly sweetly at the boy.

"Yes."

"Well, you certainly do not know how to speak it," I rolled my eyes at him and began eating, while the Marauders laughed, and the boy just glared at me and the laughing group.

"She's got you there, Snivelus!" Sirius chuckled out.

"Shut up, Black!" the boy growled as he stormed away from the table.

"Good one, Mary!" James smiled at her.

"I can't tell jokes, so this is the next best thing," I shrugged, and continued eating.

* * *

"Wait up!" Mary yelled at James and the Marauders in the halls, catching up to them in only a few minutes.

"You should stay away from those people. They will only drag you down," Lucius Malfroy paraded in front of Mary.

"Actually, they won't, but you would, Malfroy," Mary glared at Lucius. "You treat people and magical creatures alike, with disdain and hatred. Just remember this; everyone will get their just rewards in the end, even the followers of Voldemort."

The entire hall was filled with a hush, and the Marauders beamed with pride, as Mary pushed past Malfroy as if he was nothing, "You'll get yours! MUDBLOOD!" Lucius shouted.

"No, I think you must have me mistaken with Voldemort. Didn't he ever tell you what his REAL name is? He didn't tell me, but I would have thought that a death eater, like you, would already have that information." Mary chuckles, "And I happen to come from a very well respected and highly ranking magical family. You wouldn't wish to anger my Uncle, Malfroy."

"YOU!" Malfroy was livid with rage, but Mary and the Marauders continued their way to Gryffindor's common room with no other obstacles.

"What took you so long?" Sirius chuckled, referring to her asking them to 'wait up' for her.

"I had to use the bathroom," Mary blushed.

"So," James frowned. "What family are you from?"

"It's on my mother's side of the family. I'm not really sure what my family is called, but I do know that we hold high rank and respect in the wizarding world. You see, my mother died shortly after my younger sister was born. My father moved us to the muggle world so that he could get away from her memory. I've only met my Uncle twice. He told me that we were related, and that we come from a very high class wizarding family. I had no idea that I even had an uncle until the first time I met him."

"Huh," Sirius frowns.

"Although, I ran into someone who said I was the reincarnation of someone called Kagome," Mary shrugged. "I'm not sure that I believe them."

"Reincarnation?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, mouse-boy, reincarnation," Mary shot a glare at him.

"Why did you just call Peter a 'mouse-boy'?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He squeaked."

"Oh." Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Password," the fat lady demanded.

"Pickled pig's feet," James smiled at the fat lady.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam," Mary smiled at the lady in the painting as the door was opened.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a polite, young Gryffindor," the fat lady smiles. "You may enter."

The Marauder's eyes were wide with shock as Mary entered the common room and turned to grin at them, "It always pays to be nice to someone you may have to make a deal with in the future. See you in the morning!" Mary walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory in a wonderful mood.

* * *

In the morning, Mary was up early, and quickly put on her robes and headed towards the great hall, after biding the fat lady a cheery 'good morning'. On her way to the great hall, she was grabbed from behind. Immediately, she began to struggle.

"Hold her," came a cruel voice. A hand covered her mouth, while the other hand of the owner was wrapped around her neck. Two other boys held her feet and arms, effectively keeping her in place. There were four of them in total, and the one with the cold voice was in the front. "You shall do what we say, and you won't be hurt… much. Now, all we have to do is get Lily Evan's, after this."

Mary glared at the form of who she knew to be Lucius Malfroy. She tensed her muscles, and licked the hand in front of her. Then, she bit down, hard, on that same hand as it let go of her mouth, then she screamed, "HELP!" One of her captors slapped her hard. Footsteps signaled to Mary that help was on the way.

Surprisingly, it was James! When he saw who was holding her, he lashed out with his fists and caught Malfroy with a clip to the jaw, and the other three were forcefully thrown into the walls, "Mary, are you alright?"

"James…" Mary began to sob, falling to the cold stone floor in a heap. James frowned, crouching down on the ground, and fixed her into a tight hug. "They… were going to…" Mary cried into his robes.

"Hey, it's over now. They didn't hurt you, did they?" James frowned.

"They only slapped me, once," Mary whispered into James' protective hug.

James saw a fellow Gryffindor scooting by, "Hey! Get Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and P…"

"Not Peter. Please, I need to talk to Lily."

"And get Lily Evans! Tell them that it's important!"

"Thank you," Mary whispered.

Shortly, Sirius arrived with the others in tow, "What's up Prongs?"

"This had better be important, Potter!" Lily glared at him.

"It is! Mary was attacked by a gang of four boys, and Snape was one of them!" James fumed.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"How the heck should I know?" James glares at Lily.

"I think we should talk somewhere with less prying ears," Remus frowned.

"The room of requirement?" Sirius suggested.

"No," Mary pulled slightly away from James. "We should go to see Myrtle."

"MARY! That's a GIRL'S bathroom!" Lily yelped.

"One that no one ever goes in, except me. We won't have prying ears, and Myrtle and I are friends. She's rather nice, for a ghost," Mary smiled sadly at Lily and the boys.

"Cool! A girl's bathroom!" Sirius smiled.

"You want to get off of me, now?" James raised his eyebrow at Mary.

"Sorry, and I apologize for getting your robes all wet," Mary smiled and stood up, her tearstained face still damp.

"Why don't you walk by me," Sirius placed his arm around Mary's shoulders. Mary gladly took the protection he offered, nervously clutching his hand on her shoulder. Together, they all walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You're boys! This is a girl's bathroom!" Myrtle crowed.

"Myrtle…" Mary began.

"Mary, why did you bring boys here?" Myrtle pouted.

"They're my friends. Myrtle, please don't be angry at them. This is the only place that doesn't have a set of ears, and I needed to talk to you, too."

"Alright, Mary, they are welcome, for now."

All of the people took a seat, waiting for Mary to tell her story, "Well, I was heading down to the great hall for breakfast, when I was grabbed from behind by Snape. Malfroy was there and two other boys. I couldn't see the other two, but I struggled, and they said not to move and I wouldn't get hurt, much. Then they said after they were done with me, that they were going after Lily. I licked Snape's hand to gross him out, and then I bit him. That reminds me, could I have a toothbrush?"

"Acceio toothbrush and toothpaste!" Remus made the objects in need appear.

Mary gladly took them and got rid of her Snape germs, "Well, then I screamed for help. James appeared and took the guys down in a flash."

"So, what were they trying to do?" Myrtle cocked her head.

"I think they were going to rape me," Mary grabbed her knees and pulled them close to her body.

Sirius pulled Mary into his lap and gently smiled at her, "I guess we need to guard the girls. We should make it so that one of us is around at all times."

"What about when Remus' mother gets sick?"

"Lily and I could stay in our room," Mary swallowed, gently leaning back into Sirius' comforting presence. "I'm going to need to talk to Dumbledor, and let him know."

"What about your uncle?" Remus frowned.

"Dumbledor will surely notify him," Lily responded automatically.

* * *

It was the night of the full moon. Dumbledor had been alerted to Slytherin's horrible misdeeds, and had deducted points every chance he had from them. Mary frowned and went to the window. She smiled as she looked at the stars. Her eyes widened as she watched the Marauders transformed from their animagi form into their normal ones. She decided to wait for them down in the common room.

"That wasn't as bad as last time," Sirius sighed as he entered the common room.

"You guys really shouldn't transform until you're hidden from all views of the castle," Mary frowned at them. The guys looked up at her in horror. "Don't worry about it; I'll keep it a secret. Besides, why would I want my best friends sent to Azkaban?"

"You won't tell?" James frowned.

"No, I won't tell, because I have secrets of my own."

"Okay…" Sirius frowned.

"I know about Remus too," Mary watched their faces pale. "As I said before, I won't tell anyone."

"How can we be sure?" Peter wrinkles his nose.

"Let's get this across, Petey, I don't like you, you don't like me. Live with it!" Mary glared at Peter, "You want me to tell you a secret of mine? I'll tell the rest of the Marauders, but not you, Peter."

"Fine!" Peter hissed angrily and stormed up to his room.

"Why ever did we make him a Marauder?" Sirius stared at James in askance.

"I think we took pity on him."

"Okay…" Mary frowned. "Which secret would screw up my life more than it is now?" Mary tapped her finger on her chin in thought, "Oh, yes I know which one. Dumbledor is my Uncle."

"WHAT!" both boys yelped.

"Shh! You don't want to wake everyone!" Mary looked very nervous as she bit her lip.

"You mean to tell me that we're hanging out with Dumbledor's niece?" Sirius was in shock.

"Yeah, only that isn't the only thing. I'm also from the future, and I've met James' son."

"I have a son?" James sat down hard on a stuffed chair.

"Yeah, he's really nice, looks like you too, except for the eyes," I smiled at him. "He's a friend of mine. His friends are worse than mouse-boy, at times. His one friend is a really smart girl who just happens to be a book worm. His other mate accuses people of the strangest things and is in a family of…seven, I believe. His father works for the ministry of magic. James, your son is Voldemort's arch enemy, and famous throughout the wizarding world."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," James frowned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that Sirius is his godfather!"

"I must have been drunk when I did that," James sighed.

"Actually, it was one of the best things you could have done. Although, I feel rather sorry for your son. He's going to live through a curse, his life will be filled with adventure and tragedy, and he's the one that will, eventually, have to kill Voldemort," Mary sighed. "I miss him a lot more than I thought I did. I even miss my ever missing father and rambunctious little sister. The only thing that I can think about is that my mom's still alive, right now, and I'll always have Uncle Albus."

* * *

"I know how we can get her to keep our secret!" Peter chuckled in the morning as the boys woke up.

"How?" Sirius yawned.

"Make her animagi!" Peter grinned.

"We'll talk to her about it," James sighed.

"Remus will be in the hospital most of the morning," Sirius sighed in boredom as the three of them walked down to the common room.

"Hey guys," Mary smiled and waved at them.

"Meet Sirius and me in Myrtle's bathroom after breakfast," James frowned and walked away from her, clutching his head.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter7**

After breakfast, Mary immediately went to Myrtle's bathroom, "Hi Myrtle! Do you mind those boys coming back?"

"Go ahead, as long as they leave everything the way they found it," Myrtle pouted.

"Thanks Myrtle!"

"Mary?" James called into the bathroom.

"Present!" Mary smiled nervously at James.

"Wormtail doesn't trust you, and he wants us to make you animagi," James cut to the chase.

"Fine," Mary stated casually. Thoroughly shocking both boys, "Oh stop looking like fishes! I know the problems that can occur, but I won't mind helping out Remus. Besides, he needs someone around to keep him sane, besides you boys!"

"Um, I think we'd best do this first, in that case…" James smiled.

"Yeah!" Sirius chuckled.

"We're making you a Marauder!" James chuckled at the surprised look on Mary's face.

"Is this just because I'm Dumbledor's niece?" Mary frowned.

"Nope, we were going to ask you the night you saw us transform," James chuckled.

"Oh. I don't suppose I should tell you that I know all of your nicknames and Marauder names?"

"You do?" Sirius blinked.

"Yes, pup, I do. Now, kindly let Prongs tell me how this will work."

"Well, we basically have to wait for Moony to find the potion…" James smirked.

* * *

"This almost smells like sewage!" Mary mutters loudly as Remus hands over the animagi potion. 

"You don't have to do this, you know," James frowned. "And when did you get the chance to smell sewage?"

"My basement. My room flooded and I got to smell mold for a few months too. Oh well, bottoms up!" Mary gulped down the potion while holding her nose shut.

When she finished, she blinked at the three Marauders in Myrtle's bathroom, causing them all to gasp, "Mary, you're eyes are like a predators…" Remus began, but stopped when she started purring and black fur began to show.

"What is she?" Sirius blinked in confusion, as Mary rubbed and purred against his legs, almost knocking him over.

Transforming back into her normal self, Mary answered, "I'm a black jaguar! Yes! I knew I'd be a cat!"

"Oh? And why did you want to be a cat?" Sirius pouted.

"I love cats! I like dogs too, but cats fascinate me! I love tigers, but jaguars are more suited for the Forbidden Forest. I can climb trees, and I'm virtually invisible at night, except for my eyes! I can't wait to try my new form out in the forest!"

"Okay…" James backed away from an enthusiastic Mary.

"Um, now's probably not the time to mention what jaguars usually have on their menu," Mary frowned.

"What would that be?" Remus swallows nervously.

"Deer, domestic animals, and water animals."

"You're going to eat us?" Sirius sat down hard on the tile floor.

"NO! I'm going to stay away from REAL deer and domestic animals! Besides, I think both are too cute to eat!"

"Us or the animals?" Sirius smirked.

"The animals of course!" Mary rolled her eyes, "You really are full of yourself, Padfoot."

"Now we have to think of a name for Mary!" Remus pointed out.

"How about Midnight?" Sirius joked.

"Mistofolies?" Remus suggested.

"Remus, you've been reading too much Shakespeare!" Mary glares at him.

"Kitten?" James jested.

"Midnight sounds good," Mary grinned at Sirius. "But what do you think about Black-paw?

"Black?" Sirius gasped at the sound of his last name.

"Nightpaw!" Remus jumped up in excitement.

"Now that, I like!" Mary hugged Remus.

"HEY! I want a hug too!" Sirius pouted.

"Big Baby," Mary playfully hit his arm.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sirius fake cried.

"Shush up! Filch or Norris could be in the hall!" Mary glared at Sirius.

"Nah, don't worry, Nightpaw, their down in the dungeons," James chuckled as he checked the map.

"Um, so… I guess we need to get up to our common room at the least, right?" Remus swallowed hard.

* * *

"Padfoot! Wake up!" Mary shook Sirius, trying to wake the living dead. "Padfoot, Lily decided she'd kiss Snape! Prongs is dating Malfroy! Um… food?" 

"Food!" Sirius' head jerked up. "Hey! Where's my food? And what's with Lily and Snape and… Prongs and Malfroy?!" Once Sirius realized what he'd said, he turned to Mary and frowned, "You have a bit of explaining to do, Nightpaw!"

"Have you ever tried to wake the living dead?" Mary blushed as Sirius chuckled in amusement.

"So, what was so important that you needed to wake me up?"

"Um, class is over, the teacher was about to yell at you, and I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sirius was out of his chair and they walked down the hallway.

"Well… what does James think of Lily?" Mary bit her lip, because she didn't ask what she really had wanted to.

"Huh?" Sirius placed a finger in his ear and tried to clear it out of any wax. "I could have sworn you asked me what Prongs thinks about Lily!"

"I did, and it is important," Mary placed her hands on her hips.

Sirius laughed, "You're joking, right? Lily hates Prongs and vs. versa!"

"Forget it! I'll just ask Remus."

"WHAT!" Sirius blinks in surprise.

"Nothing against you, inu, but Remus knows a lot," Mary winced as Sirius stared at her.

"What's an 'inu'?"

"It means 'dog' in Japanese," Mary blushed. _He is really cute, sweet, funny, a little on the insane side… Crud! I can't fall for HIM! He's going to die!_

* * *

"Lily! HELP!" Mary ran to Lily quickly as she could to get away from Mrs. Norris in. 

"Mary, what on earth…?" Lily was almost knocked onto the hallway floor as Mary grabbed her wrist and forced her to run away from the cat that seemed to be gaining.

"Goose feathers!" Mary yelped at the picture to their common room. The picture closed just as Mrs. Norris reached the entrance.

"Mary! What is going on?" Lily jerked her wrist free of Mary's grip.

"Norris just went all LOVEY on me!" Mary looked terrified.

"Mrs. Norris just started being NICE to YOU?" Lily stammered in shock.

"Uh-huh!" Mary swallowed. Her eyes were still large from the incident.

"Hey Nightpaw!" Sirius skipped happily from the boys' dorm.

"Siri, Norris jumped in my lap and purred!" Mary was obviously freaked out.

"Maybe that means that since she likes you, that you can be nice to her?" Lily tried to smile, but it came out in a laugh.

"Maybe you can give her some attention that Filch doesn't," Sirius frowned, deeply in thought.

"Yeah! That may just work!" Mary smiled at Sirius. "Thanks, pup!"

"Mary, why do you insist on calling me 'pup'?" Sirius pouts.

"Because you always look like you're making puppy dog faces," Mary smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Your name also works into that, too."

"Bloody Mary!" a Gryffindor student laughed at Mary's back.

Mary hissed, "EXCUSE YOU! I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, RELATED TO THAT HORRIBLE BITCH!"

Everyone in the common room froze as Sirius and Lily glared at them. "Keep your mouths off her," Sirius growled. Everyone ran out into the halls, frightened by one of the Prank masters.

"Thanks, Siri," Mary sighed and flopped onto the common room couch. "Thank you, Lily. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Mary, I'm sorry to rush off, but I have to go to a Prefect meeting…" Lily sighed.

"Don't worry, Siri and I'll find something to do," Mary smiled as Lily grinned, and rushed off to her Prefect meeting. "Padfoot, I came up with a great idea for a prank!"

"Huh?" Sirius blinked in surprise at Mary.

"Okay, it's more of a joke than a prank, but I think it will do for my initiation prank," Mary smiled. "Where's the map?"

"Um, in James' trunk…" Sirius grinned and shot up to the boys' dorms, arriving back shortly with the map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Mary grinned as the words appeared. "Now, let's see… Remus is in the library, that's typical! James is with mouse-boy and near the library! Great! Uncle Al is in his office!"

"So, what's this joke that you've planned?" Sirius' eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"We need to go to the kitchens," Mary smirked. "I'll tell you when we get there!"

"Fine!" Sirius stood up, lifted Mary into his arms and raced down the halls to the kitchens.

"Pup! Was that really necessary?" Mary scolded.

"You promised!" Sirius pouted and tried the puppy dog face on her.

"Oh! Stop that!" Mary chuckled when he started pulling faces. "It involves grape juice! And you won't hear any more until you've introduced me to the head kitchen elf!"

"Awe!" Sirius pouted, but soon it gave way to a smirk as he introduced her to Sickle, the kitchens head culinary artist!

"So the only people that you don't deliver grape juice to are the following: Professor Dumbledor, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Norris, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Weasly, Ms. La'Cross, and of course, Mr. Black and myself."

"Oh! This will be grand fun!" Sickle did a jig and went back to work, leaving Mary and Sirius with a few desserts as parting gifts.

* * *

Everyone was down at breakfast and drinking their juice, but it wasn't noticed that only a few didn't have grape juice. Suddenly, someone from Slytherin shrieked! "Lucius! Your teeth are rotting!" 

Everyone opened their mouths and only a few people didn't have black teeth. A sign unfurled from the ceiling saying 'GREETINGS FROM THE NEWEST EDITION TO THE MARAUDERS!'

"Who is it?"

Many of the students were looking angrily around for the guilty party and straight at the marauders. They took particular notice to the fact that Lily Evans, Howard Weasly, Marcia La'Cross, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Mary Stareye, Professors' Dumbledor, McGonagall, Hooch, Flitwick, and Mrs. Norris all had pearly white teeth.

"Nightpaw, did you do something to our teeth?" James glared at Mary.

"Nope, ours are perfectly white. Ask Lily if you want proof!" Mary grinned at him. Sirius was laughing his head off.

"I believe you. Now, what did you two do?" James chuckled.

"Ink," Mary whispered. Trying to suppress her laughter, "Muggles use pranks and jokes like you wouldn't believe, though, this is my first time to try it."

"JAMES POTTER! MY TEETH HAD BETTER BE NORMAL IN TWO MINTUTES!" Lily growled at James.

"Lily, your teeth are white, and James didn't do this prank," Mary tried to calm Lily down, and instead startled her speechless. "All of our teeth are white, Peter, even yours; though the thought was tempting…"

"Mary, you did this?" Lily's eyes were wide as she whispered.

"Initiation, my friend, initiation," Mary was surprised as Lily let out a snort.

Even professor Dumbledor was finding it hard to suppress a chuckle as he announced, "I am sure this is a spell that we will be able to remove…" Faux swooped in through the window and dropped an envelope into Dumbledor's hands. "Everyone, our mysterious group of pranksters decided to tell us what is on your teeth!" Dumbledor paused for some dramatic effect, "It is ink!" Dumbledor chuckled, while McGonagall hid her laughter by pretending to cough.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter 8**

"That was brilliant!" Sirius laughed as they entered the common room.

"Especially when Dumbledor read that letter!" James chuckled.

"You don't know what the most brilliant thing is!" Sirius choked out.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Uncle knows it was me, but he can't do anything about it!" Mary grinned, "That was why the messenger had to be Faux!" With that said, the Marauders turned to stare at Mary in surprise, "What? Uncle should know that I'm with you 'trouble makers' besides, he is the only family I have that knows about me. You wouldn't want me to turn on you guys, would you?" Mary raised her eyebrow.

"No!" James and the rest of the Marauders paled.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys, at least… not on purpose. I sometimes develop the 'foot in mouth' syndrome," Mary watched as the guys began to turn to their normal coloring, a grin tugged at all mouths but Peter's.

"I don't get it!" Peter frowned.

"Who cares, mouse-boy," Mary shot at him.

"I thought you were going to be nice to me!" Peter glared.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be friends with a rat, pun intended."

"Huh?"

"Oh honestly!" Mary glared angrily at Peter and stormed out of the common room, only to run right into Mrs. Norris. "Norris, can we chat?"

"Mreow?"

"Yes, now. I need to tell you about a certain boy, and if I don't tell someone I feel as if I'll go crazy!" Mary smiled as Norris rubbed up against her legs, and began directing her to a room with no one inside except a mirror. "Did we have to come to the mirror of Erisol?" Mary sighed.

"Mew!"

"Well, are you sure no one is around?" Norris purred and jumped into Mary's arms. "Okay, I trust you. Well, I'm from the future. You're still alive and helping Filch catch students… Well, what I really wanted to talk about was Pettigrew. You know the whiny bumble head?" Norris nuzzled Mary's hand. "He's going to betray James, Lily, and the Marauders. Sirius gets sent to Azkaban because of stupid Peter freaking Pettigrew! Sirius dies trying to save Lily's son and I think I'm beginning to like Sirius as more than a friend. How am I supposed to help them, knowing that all but Remus die?" Mary hugged Norris tightly, "Did I forget to mention that Dumbledor is my Uncle?"

"Meow?"

"Norris, do you think that I could show you a big secret and you not tell Filch?" Norris purred. "Promise not to be scared?" Norris stared into Mary's eyes with cat wisdom. Mary placed Norris on the ground and transformed into her jaguar form.

_"You look splendid as a feline,"_ Norris purred in delight and happiness.

_"You think so? I was afraid I was intimidating and scary…"_

_"No, you look beautiful. It'd be no wonder if that dog-boy took an interest in you!"_

_"Norris! I can't have him fall for me! And I can't fall for him! He's going to die!" Tears rolled down Mary's black furred face._

_"Cat-ling, you could save him if you go back to the future."_

_"But if I save him, should I save James and Lily too? Then Lily's son would probably be a spoiled brat!"_

_"Oh? And are book-girl and joke-boy alive in your time?"_

_"No."_

_"Then you save those that you can. Protect your litter and species, cat-ling."_

_"Thanks Norris. You don't mind if I call you that… do you?"_

_"Not at all.__ Now, you need to be getting back to your common room. I will keep your secret. No one can keep secrets like a cat!"_

"Thank you, Norris. You're a true friend," Mary hugged the cat happily, and let Norris leave the room. "I wonder what my greatest wish is…" Mary smiled a sad smile and stepped forward. She saw herself, the Marauders, minus Peter, but with Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Lily, her mother, father, and sister, and her Uncle all smiling at her. Even Hagrid was there! Mary was holding up a muggle book and standing next to her, grinning, was Sirius. Stepping away from the mirror, Mary choked on a sob. Turning, she fell into the robes of her Uncle.

"Did you see what you wanted to see?"

"Yes. I won't come back," Mary hugged him tightly. "Uncle Al, when Sirius is accused of something involving James and Lily, please believe him and do your best to get him out of it!"

"I promise I will remember, Mary," Albus Dumbledor soothed.

"That is all I could ever ask," Mary loosened her hold on her uncle.

* * *

"Mary! Where'd you get to?" James frowned at Mary in annoyance.

"Look, Peter and I just don't get along. He thinks I'm a bitch and I think he's a two faced rat-fink. I'm fine with it, I know it makes you and the others uncomfortable, but it's my choice. You don't know everything, James Potter! In fact, I wish I could do something, but that might kill your son!" Mary glared back at James angrily.

"Mary…" James glared back at her. "That was harsh."

"Harder on you or harder on the rat-fink?" Mary snorted. "Forget I said anything about the rat-fink, I'm mad right now. I'm going to go cool down, then I might _think_ of apologizing to you, but I'll NEVER apologize to Pettigrew!"

"Mary!"

James started, but Mary cut him off, "James, I've been in this position before. I know how to deal with this, and I don't want you to choose who you have to be friends with. I'm not pranking him, I'll only tell him off. I don't throw punches, unless I'm forced to. So, I won't beat him up. I just don't like him, and in the many years to come, you will understand why I dislike and detest Peter Pettigrew."

"So you don't hate Peter?" James frowned in confusion.

"I can't hate anyone or anything! I may dislike things, and I may detest things, wishing that they were destroyed or gone, but I can't hate! It's a personal flaw of mine. I found it out some time ago. I don't forgive easily, but I can't hate anyone…" Mary sighed. "I'm going to talk to Lily and see if I can sort some of my thoughts out. And I'm not really mad at you, James. I'm just irritated at my own thoughts."

"Oh, I understand that," James placed a thoughtful look on his face.

"Thanks for understanding, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. Do you know where either Moony or Lily are?"

"I think Evans is in your dorm, and Moony is most likely in the library," James shrugged.

"Thanks, James." Mary chuckled, "You might find this funny, but I haven't showed my true temper since I was about eight!" Mary's smile turned into a frown, "That was when Val died."

"Who's 'Val'?" James looked worried.

"She was my best friend, but she died from a car crash. Her sister barely tolerates my presence. We're kinda like Lils and her rotten sister," Mary sighed. "Well, I'd better go see Lily and Remus… I've got a good prank for Christmas!"

"Who will we play it on?" James chuckled.

"Why… who else but Snivelus and Malfroy?" Mary hugged him, "Sorry, and thanks for not getting mad at me, and for listening to me." Then Mary ran off, leaving a confused James behind her, grinning.

* * *

Mary ran to the common room in search of either Remus or Lily. Finally, after saying the password and entering, she found Remus. He was sitting comfortably in a chair by the fire, "Remus?"

"Huh? Oh! Mary… are you alright?" Remus frowned in worry.

"What if you knew someone was going to die, and you were sent back to the past by accident. What would you do about it?" Mary watched him nervously.

"Who's going to die?" Remus squeaked.

"Not you, you're an awesome adult!" Mary reassured him.

"Huh, I really don't know, I wouldn't want to change time, but if it was someone important to me, I would do it anyways."

"Thanks Remus," Mary sent him a relaxed smile. "You don't kill anyone and you still are known to give great advice!"

"Um, thank you, Mary," Remus blushed.

Mary waved as she ran up to her dorm to look for Lily, "Lily! I have a problem!"

"Mary? What's wrong?" Lily's reaction was full of concern.

"Um, well… I'm from the future, and I think I like a guy more than just friends, here!" Mary blushed as red as Lily's hair.

"You do?" Lily blinked in shock. "You are? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Uncle Al told me not to," May winced as Lily gave her a confused look.

"How can you have an uncle here, if you are from the future?" Lily scowled.

"Lily, my Uncle is Albus Dumbledor," Mary sighed as she watched her only female friend pale in shock and horror.

"BUT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH POTTER!" Lily's eyes were huge.

"He reminds me of a friend of mine, and I like pulling a few pranks, and they are mostly muggle related ones that I pull. The 'ink' incident in the Great Hall was my idea. It's a thing muggles can do. If nothing else, this should reassure you that I am making James and the rest of the Marauders, a bit less violent in their pranks. The ones I've come up with are harmless," Mary explained as Lily thought on what was said, she agreed.

"Well, why don't you tell this person that you like them? You might be together in the future," Lily shrugged.

"No, it's not likely, because I'm a kid when he's an adult, and… something bad happens to him."

"Huh, well, I really don't know. I've never had a crush or felt true love strike me," Lily grumbles.

"I know you like a certain boy, and I know that if he showed you he was a bit less obnoxious, you'd date him a second," Mary chuckles at Lily's confused look.

"Mary, I don't even remotely like any boys except for Remus, and that is only as a friend," Lily glares at Mary.

"Lily, if you don't now, you will sometime in the near future. And I promise, if I ever get back to the future that I will protect your son, or any offspring of the Marauders."

"The MARAUDERS have OFFSPRING?" Lily shrieks in shock, causing Remus, and James to fly up the stairs, with Sirius in tow.

"What about us?" Sirius looks confused.

"What's wrong?" asking a 'typical Remus' question.

"Mary said you have offspring!" Lily looks very creeped out by the fact.

"She already told me that I had a son," James shrugged.

"She told me that I was an outstanding adult, and that I lived, whatever that means," Remus shrugged.

"It means one of us dies," Sirius decides to be serious for a change.

"And one of you is a rat," Mary mutters under her breath.

"MARY!" James glares at the only girl in the Marauders.

"Not literally, I meant it figuratively! And it isn't me, because I'm not here when it happens, poor Harry…" Mary goes off into her little world. "Stupid Voldemort…"

"VOLDEMORT!" the Marauders and Lily yelp.

"Huh?" Mary looked up at them. "Yes, his parents die bye Voldemort's hands and he has to live with this wretched muggle family. I normally like muggles, but not those three muggles. They nearly starve him to death! I even got stuck with them for a while. Uncle Dumbledor can be such a stiff!"

"A stiff?" Sirius frowns.

"A corpse," Mary raises her eyebrow in surprise. "Why didn't you guys know that? I mean, I thought England invented that… CRAP!"

Mary tries to run out of the girl's dorms, but Sirius grabs her and plops her back on the bed, "Answers, now!" Sirius gave her a stern look.

"Please, let me go?" Mary looks up at him sadness radiating from her very soul.

"Why?" Sirius blinks in concern.

"I'm screwing up everything! Snape is going to torture me when I get back! Harry is going to be battling Voldemort! Ron will be seeing Pomfrey! Hermione will be worried about Harry and me! Harry will think Voldemort's got me! Inuyasha will probably strangle me if I ever see HIM again! Three of my best friends are going to DIE! My father has probably moved from America and left me no way to find him! My sister is probably getting bullied and I won't be there to put a stop to it! Worst of all, if when I go back, only Remus will be my friend from this time," Mary begins to cry.

"So, we're all gone? We die?" James looks at Mary sadly.

"Worst of it is that I know who killed Myrtle. I know what CREATURE killed her, and I can't save any of you! Not Myrtle, not Lily, not James… You're all dead before my time," Mary avoids looking at Sirius.

"Why am I not in that list?" Sirius inquires. "What aren't you telling us?"

"BESIDES THAT IF IT DOESN'T HAPPEN VOLDEMORT WILL KILL EVERYONE? OR IS IT BECAUSE I CAN'T STOP YOUR DEATHS?" Mary turns her teary face up to Sirius and slaps him. "WAKE UP! EVERYONE DIES SOMETIME! HELL, FOR ALL I KNOW, I'M STUCK IN THIS TIME! FOREVER!" Mary is fuming as Sirius places his hand to his injured cheek. "Just leave me alone; I can't help anyone." Mary stands, and calmly walks out of the girls dorms.

"Why did she start going nuts on us?" Lily frowns. James shrugs in reply.

"I think we asked a question too many," Remus sighs. Sirius remains silent, still holding his injured cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter! I don't own the song "It's My Life"! And I don't own Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter9**

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted… A silent prayer for faith departed! And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd! You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud! It's my life… It's now or never… But I ain't going to live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life…. My heart is like an open highway! Like Frank, he said "I did it my way"! I just want to live while I'm alive! It's my life… This is for the ones who stood their ground. For Tommy and Gina who never back down. Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistakes… Luck, it ain't enough, you gotta make your own breaks! It's my life… It's now or never… But I ain't going to live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life… My heart is like an open highway! Like Frank, he said "I did it my way"! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life… Better stand tall when it's calling you out! Don't bend, don't break baby, don't back down! It's my life… It's now or never… But I ain't going to live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life… My heart is like an open highway! Like Frank, he said "I did it my way"! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life… It's my life… It's now or never… But I ain't going to live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life… My heart is like an open highway! Like Frank, he said "I did it my way"! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life!" Mary let her voice loose in the forest. Her eyes are closed and tearing. "I want to go home. Please, let me go home! I don't belong here!" Mary cries to the forest. "Please…" She pleads into the unforgiving night.

"Did you hear that?" a male voice asks.

"Yes, I did," a different male voice answers.

Mary, extremely frightened, changes into her Jaguar form and jumps into the trees. She waits silently; watching two figures on four hoofs enter the clearing. She almost gasps in surprise as she recognizes them as Centaurs.

"These are odd markings, brother," the first centaur enters and stares at the indent I the ground her paws had made.

"Brother, I believe we have treed a she-cat," the other one motions to Mary's tree. Mary nearly yells out 'CRAP!' but settles for hissing and glaring at them. "You watch her, and I will get the others to help us take care of her.

"Fine, but you'd better not leave me here," the second and younger of the two answers. The older one chuckles and clops away. "What are you doing in these woods, she-cat?" the young Centaur questions gently. He backs away as she makes her way to the ground. She stares him in the eyes, and he realizes, "You're a witch!"

Mary nods her head, then transforms, "Maybe you can help me find the dry well. I wish to go home."

"You live in the well?" the young Centaur frowns.

"No. It will help me get home. Could you please either take me to the well, or I will revert back to a 'she-cat' as you so politely called me, and I'll find my previous trail. It would be much easier if you showed me; I'm still getting used to being a feline."

"I'll take you to the well, but are you sure you want to go there? Things vanish there…"

"I know. That's how I arrived in this time. Maybe I'll see Inu, again," Mary chuckles weakly as the Centaur leads her to the well. When he stops in front of it, she smiles at him, "Thank you. Please tell Albus Dumbledor that his niece decided to try and go home, the way she came." The Centaur's face was one of shock and confusion as he watches Mary vanish into the well.

"Kagome?" a tiny voice questions outside of the well.

"Nope! I'm Mary, remember, Shippo?" Mary climbed out of the well again.

Inuyasha was there in a flash, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TO RUN OFF WITH THE SHIKON NO TAMA?"

"Hi Inuyasha. Bad day? Somehow, I think the world is against me," Mary sighs and plops down onto the ground.

"What's wrong Mary?" Shippo pouts as he crawls into her lap.

"I went forward in time, but not far enough. Then, as stupid as I am, I fell for a guy that's going to die during my fifth year of studying magic at Hogwarts. I made a mess of things when I left. I left without saying goodbye… I yelled at them, and I know all of them, but one, dies… My life sucks."

"So, you fell for a dead guy?" Inuyasha raises an eyebrow.

"No, just someone who will die unless I decide to save him during my fifth year, if I can get back to my time," Mary sighs.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? You fell in love with Kikyo, the corpse!" Shippo yells angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed at the kitsune.

"I guess you're right, Inuyasha. It's kind of silly of me worrying about something that I can prevent, right? I mean, it hasn't even happened yet!" Mary hugs Shippo. "And Inuyasha, you shouldn't yell so much at Shippo! Now Shippo, that doesn't let you off the hook! You need to apologize to Inuyasha, because he can't help who he falls in love with."

"He can't?" Shippo pouts.

"No, he can't, and when you're old enough, you won't be able to either. You'll probably be one of the cutest demons boys around, a lot like Inuyasha," Mary smiles at Shippo and winks at Inuyasha.

"Really?!" Shippo's eyes light up.

"Really," Mary chuckles, as Shippo hugs her tightly. "I wish I could take you with me, Shippo. You and Inuyasha…"

"Really?! You want to take Inuyasha?!" Shippo looks up surprised.

"Yes, I do. You, Shippo, remind me of my younger sister. You're always after Inuyasha and trying to bug him to death, but you're not like my sister because you let me get close to you. She wants to keep me at a distance. Inuyasha… well, he's like my loud-foul-mouthed conscience."

"What's a conscience?" Shippo pouts.

"You know that little voice inside of you that is always telling you just the right thing? That is a conscience."

"You have a conscience like Inuyasha?!" Shippo laughs and rolls out of Mary's lap.

"Yes, I do. It's not that funny, Shippo!" Mary pouts playfully at the kitsune kit.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbles.

"Hey Inuyasha, I also think of you as a friend," Mary smiles, sending him a 'please forgive me' look.

"Really?" Inuyasha furrows his brow.

"Yeah," Mary smiles. "Do you mind if I stay with you two, for a while?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha smirks.

"YEA! MARY-CHAN IS STAYING!" Shippo begins to run circles around Inuyasha and Mary.

"Does he always get this hyper?" Mary quickly runs over to Inuyasha and hides behind him, away from the hyperactive kitsune.

"Sometimes," Inuyasha grumbles. "He gets worse if you give him candy, but he'll leave you alone if you give him some."

"Really?" Mary smirks as she stands next to Inuyasha, "Who will he bother?"

"Me, Sango, Miroku, or Kirara," Inuyasha grunts reluctantly.

"I have a plan," Mary whispers it to Inuyasha. "So?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha grins.

"Shippo! Would you like some candy?" Mary almost purrs as the kitsune runs up to her.

"YES!"

"Well, you have to behave… and you can't make any trouble for Inuyasha or start pestering him…" Mary shakes her finger at him.

"Okay!"

"Here you go!" Mary pulls out a Bertie's Botts Every Flavored Beans box.

"Every flavor?!" Shippo yips in anticipation, "Thank you, Mary-chan!"

"Um, Shippo… don't eat them," Mary grimaces. "When they say every flavor, they mean EVERY flavor, including vomit."

"WHAT?!" Shippo yips in shock.

"Feh! Use your sense of smell to tell you which ones are the good ones," Inuyasha grumbles.

"And you can use the bad flavored ones as pranks on anyone but Inuyasha and me," Mary sighs at the disaster that was adverted.

"Okay! I'll give this… what is this? It's stinky!" Shippo wrinkles his nose.

"Might be black licorice," Mary shudders. "That stuff is nasty."

"Okay! I'm gonna go give this to Miroku! Do you swallow these?" Shippo asks.

"No! Chew them first, and then swallow," Mary laughs as the little kitsune bounces on a path through the trees.

"So, nothing tried for the jewel in that time?" Inuyasha inquires.

"Not that I would know about it, but there is one wizard that I don't think I could handle…" Mary involuntarily shivers. "The head Wizards and Witches call him Voldemort. His name used to be Tom Riddle, but he changed it because he wanted nothing to do with his non-magic father. He hates all non-magic folk, and he despises half-blood…"

"Like me?" Inuyasha growls a bit.

"Not exactly, I'm a half-blood. It means one of my parents was non-magic; 'muggle' is the proper term. Voldemort is called the 'Dark Lord' by his followers. He kills all who stand in his way, half-bloods and muggles alike. He sometimes murders the pure-bloods too. He wants to rid the world of muggles and rule it. It's funny, because many half-bloods are much stronger than any pure-blood."

"So, what is this Voldemort bastard?" Inuyasha growls lowly.

"A parasite," Mary states bluntly. Inuyasha sends her a look of confusion, "He was nearly killed by a protection spell made from love. He drank unicorn blood, causing him to only have a half-life because he killed something so innocent. He lives off death, corruption, hatred, and fear. Many think he is long gone, but I know he's not. He has two great adversaries; Harry Potter and Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Who's Harry Potter?"

"He's the boy that had the spell put on him, he's the only living person to survive the killing-curse," Mary smiles. "He's a friend of mine, but his relatives are beastly."

"So, what about the other guy?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of the greatest school for witchcraft and wizardry, he also happens to be my uncle."

"So, you're going to be used as bait unless this Voldemort guy finds out about the Shikon?" Inuyasha growls.

"Pretty much," Mary sighs irritably. "So, you want to see if you're faster than a flick of a wand?"

"…" Inuyasha growls as he sniffs the wind. "Koga."

"Who's Koga, Inuyasha?" Mary whispers.

Inuyasha growls and puts himself in front of Mary, "Baka wolf youkai…"

"Inu-kuro! Where is my Kagome?!" a fur and foul smelling youkai with a bush tail growled.

"Scurgify!" Mary yelled loudly as she pointed her wand at the wolf youkai. Both Inuyasha and the wolf youkai stared in surprise as a brilliant pin-prick of light shot out and hit the wolf.

"What the hell did you do to me?!!" Koga shrieked.

"Ah! It's so nice to be able to breath fresh air!" Mary grinned wickedly.

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid bitch!" Koga growled as he began advancing towards Mary, trying to get past Inuyasha.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Mary laughed as the wolf-demon fell to the ground as stiff as a board, "I am not a female dog nor am I a female wolf! It would be wise if you'd think before you speak, baka ookami. It is never a good thing to insult a great wizard's niece."

"So, you got rid of his foul stench, and then you froze him?" Inuyasha smirked, "I'm impressed."

"Any first year could do that," Mary blushed. "But thank you for the compliment."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter10**

"So… are you just gonna leave him there?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Nah, he'll be able to move once I release the curse I put on him," Mary sighed tiredly, and with a wave of her wand, Koga was unfrozen, cursing, and running away from them at top speed.

"That's a first," Inuyasha chuckled.

"So, where are we going?" Mary smiled at her new friend.

"To the hag's village," Inuyasha's face fell.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I show you something cool?" Mary got a mischievous look in her eye.

"I guess," Inuyasha sighed. Mary turned into a jaguar, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

After quickly turning back in to a human, "You okay?"

"You can change into a cat!"

"Yes, that was what I wanted to show you," Mary frowned. "You're not scared, right?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, "I'm not scared of any cat!"

"Inuyasha, that guy that I like… he turns into a dog, like I turn into a cat," Mary blushed.

"He does?" Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise.

"SHIPPO! GET BACK HERE!" a male voice yelled angrily.

"I see that my little prank worked," Mary chuckled. "I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"Which one, Miroku or Shippo?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Who's Miroku?" Mary frowned, but then comprehended, "Oh! The guy who was yelling."

"Hide me!" Shippo shrieked and hid behind Mary.

"SHIPPO!" a man in robes ran up to them. "Inuyasha, which way did the fox… OH! Hello lovely maiden! What are you doing with this ill-mannered hanyou?"

"I take it you're Miroku," Mary eyed the man warily and stood closer to Inuyasha.

"That I am, may I have your name, fair maiden?" Miroku gushed.

"I am known as Nightpaw, niece to the strongest wizard of all times," Mary growled as the man grabbed her hand and tried to bring her closer to him, but he was unaffected when she announced that she was a wizard's niece.

"I must ask you, will you bear my child?" Miroku pleaded and was about to kiss her, when he felt a paw instead of a hand in his own. He heard a distinct growling sound, and when he happened to look upon the owner of the paw, he nearly wet himself. He released the large cat's paw and backed up slowly, "My, you do make some interesting friends, Inuyasha…" Miroku chuckled nervously, his mind just recognizing that she called herself Nightpaw, and a great wizard's niece.

Transforming back to her human form, "The answer is no, hentai!" Mary spat angrily.

"Mary, try not to decapitate him," Inuyasha chuckled. "He's just a poor, perverted, cursed monk."

"Really?" Mary turned to him frowning, but no longer considering killing the monk.

"My hand is cursed with an air-rip…" Miroku sighed.

"Oh! You mean like a black –hole in space!" Mary grinned quickly understanding, "Why don't you just find a white-hole or wizard and have it removed?"

"White-hole? Milady Nightpaw, what is that?" Miroku asked as he crept closer to Mary and placed a hand on her rear.

"PERVERT!" Mary screamed angrily, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" She stood seething as the monk fell to the ground in the same body-bind that Koga had been in before, she walked to the man and kneeled down beside the man before slapping him. "You are a stupid muggle, priest!"

"What's a muggle, Mary? What did you do to him? Why were you a big cat?"

"A muggle is non-wizarding folk, I froze him, but he can hear all that we are saying, and I am an animagi. An animagi is a wizard that can take the form of the animal that they are most like," Mary sighed and answered the kitsune's questions before turning back to the monk. "You are truly an idiot, priest, for I could kill you with a flick of my wand, or a twitch of my tail. And you are truly an idiot, for you already have one who has claimed you as her mate."

"Huh?" Inuyasha quickly turned to Mary in shock. "Someone claimed Miroku for a mate?"

"I could smell it," Mary replied.

"Wonder why Inuyasha couldn't," Shippo shrugged.

"He could if he went completely feral, but I have no wish to see him in that state," Mary stared at the sky as she answered Shippo's rhetorical question. "That and I am a female jaguar," Mary smiled down at the kitsune and gently picked him up in her arms and cradled the little fox demon.

With a single wave of a wand, Miroku regained control of his body, but refused to move, "A lady actually chose me?"

"Do I need to claw that into your head, baka?" Mary growled irritably to the priest. Miroku quickly shook his head and stared at Mary in wonder and awe.

"What did the hentai do THIS time?" a female voice asked tiredly.

"Oh, he tried to flirt with me, but I would have none of it, as he quickly found out when he groped me. You do not grope a wizard's niece," Mary glared at Miroku with distaste. "So, Inuyasha, can we get this confirmed that I'm a reincarnation?"

"…" Everyone turned and stared at Mary in shock and surprise.

"Well?" Mary asked again.

"Sure, Kaede-baba should be able to tell," Inuyasha shrugged and began to once again lead her to the village.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter11**

"Inuyasha, she is not a reincarnation of either my sister or Kagome," Kaede sighed tiredly. "However, she is a miko, though untrained."

"But how do you explain that their scents are almost the same?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Ugh! This could all be solved with a simple spell! Why didn't I think of it before?" Mary hit her palm on her head before grabbing her wand; both hanyou and priestess turned and stared as Mary seemed to gather power, "Acceio paper!" They both stared in shock as a bit of paper appeared in Mary's hands, "Familia line revalo!"

"What?" Inuyasha blinked in shock as he saw names begin printed by no hand appear on the slip of paper.

"Now, let's see who my ancestors were…" Mary mumbled. "There's Uncle Dumbledor's name… I'M RELATED TO MERLIN?!" Mary nearly squawked.

"Who's Merlin?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Merlin is only THE most powerful wizard EVER!" Mary stared at the paper in shock, "Um, maybe you should see if you recognize any names, Inuyasha. I'm not sure, but I think some of my ancestors were Japanese."

"You can't be…" Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he looked over the paper and stared at a particular name. "You're a descendant of Sota! Kagome's little bratty brother!" Inuyasha stared at the girl before him in amazement.

"Well, at least it's not the monk I'm related to," Mary grumbled. "Wait, I'm a miko?"

"Yes," Kaede sighed. "It would be best if I trained you."

"Bye Kaede! Bye Sango! Bye Miroku! Thanks again!" Mary waved as Inuyasha and Shippo walked her to the well.

"Do you have to go?" Shippo pouted.

"I'm sorry Shippo, but since you and Inuyasha are both demons, you have a grand chance of seeing me again. Look me up in England someday; you'll always be welcome to visit me!"

"Kay, Luv you Mary," Shippo cried and hugged the girl tightly before letting her go and running back to the village.

"I love you too, Ship," Mary smiled as she watched the fox run away.

"Mary…" Inuyasha tried to speak, but he seemed to get chocked up.

"Yash, I'm gonna miss you," Mary hugged the hanyou tightly. "I promise to keep training, just like you taught me! Now, you and Ship better live really long lives, cause I want you to visit, got it?"

"Feh! Don't worry about us, now go take care of that boy you like so much," Inuyasha growled in fake irritation as he shoved her to the well and dropped her in.

"INUYASHA!" Mary screamed angrily as she fell down the well in shock. Mary quickly made herself quiet as she landed on the bottom of the well in a different time than the one tat she had left. She climbed up the decaying walls of the well and found herself in a very familiar forest. She was surprised, however, to find herself face-to-face with the very same Centaur that had dropped her off at the well.

"You were not gone very long…" the Centaur blinked in confusion.

"Oh? I was in the Feudal age for two years," Mary shrugged. "Sorry I bothered you and startled you. You're really a very nice guy. I'm Mary Stareye, what's your name?"

"I am Firenze," the Centaur blinked in surprise.

"Oh wow! You're friends with Hagrid, right?" Mary smiled happily at the Centaur. "You are one of the nicest Centaurs."

"I thank you for your complement, but it is not safe for you or any in the Forbidden Forest," Firenze frowned.

"I know," Mary continued to smiled up at the young Centaur. "So sorry to bother you again, but could you direct me to Hagrid's?"

"Follow this path," Firenze pointed to a small path that was half covered by tree branches.

"Thank you, Firenze. I hope that all Centaurs were as polite and kind as you," Mary watched with amusement as the young Centaur beamed under her praise.

"Thank you again, for the complements. Mary, it is best that you leave now. It was delightful to meet you, and I wouldn't mind if we met again."

"Okay, see you later Firenze!" Mary smiled, waved and began running down the path. As she now ran at almost the same speed as Inuyasha, she was at Hagrid's in but a few moments.

"Bless my soul, lass!" Hagrid jumped when she appeared in front of him, "Lily and Remus was just here lookin for ya! Ye'd best hurry up and find 'em before they get too far."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Mary grinned as she continued to search for the Marauders and Lily. She quickly spotted Lily and Remus running towards a tree near the lake, calling her name. Using stealth, she crept up on her two unsuspecting friends and looped them into a hug.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily and Remus yelped in surprise.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Mary quickly let them go and they turned to face her.

"MARY!" Lily seemed so relieved that her friend was alright.

"Hey, what's with the tears Lils?"

"You aren't mad at us?" Lily blubbered a bit.

"No! Why would I… Oh! I ran out on you guys, didn't I?" Mary and thought back on what she'd done before she spent two years down the well, "I slapped Sirius." Mary froze in horror, "Do you know where he is? I REALLY need to apologize to him!"

"He's probably looking for you with James," Remus blinked in startlement.

"Acceio James Potter and Sirius Black!" Mary cast the spell. Remus, Lily, and Mary covered their ears as they heard both boys cursing as they were being nearly dragged to the direction of the lake. Before they came to a complete stop, Mary threw herself at Sirius, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Mary?!" Sirius gasped in shock as he saw who was crying into his robes and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to slap you! Please forgive me!" Mary buried her head further into his shoulder.

Sirius, still a bit startled, patted her on the back, "It's okay. I forgive you, and I'm sorry for pressuring you to talk about the future."

"You're not mad at me?" Mary whispered softly in his ear.

"Naw, can't stay mad at you Nightpaw," Sirius grinned. "But where did you go? We've looked all over the castle for you!"

"Um, can I tell you later… after I apologize to everyone else for running away?" Mary asked as she pulled a bit away from Sirius, but whispered, "I don't want to tell Lily."

"Sure," Sirius nodded seriously and released her from his arms.

"Okay, James… I'm really sorry I ran away from you guys, and I'm really sorry for pulling both you with the 'Acceio spell'."

James flung Mary into a tight hug, "I'm sorry we forced you to tell."

"Okay, so are we all okay again?" Mary asked.

"I guess so," Remus grinned.

"Awe! Group hug!" Sirius pulled the entire group together and forced them into a group hug, causing everyone to squeal unhappily.

"Siri, we need to breathe," Mary gasped out. Sirius quickly released them from the hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the common," Lily smiled at Mary. "I really need to finish up my homework."

"Later Lils!" Mary yelled back to her female friend.

"So, what is it that you didn't want to tell Lily?" James frowned.

"Besides the fact that I know who she marries…" Mary bit her lip, "I also don't want to get in trouble with her, cause she's a prefect, and I went into the forest…"

"No wonder we couldn't find you!" James threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I tried to go back to my time, but I decided to spend some time with Inuyasha, he's a good friend of mine. He's a half-demon. And it turns out that I'm not a reincarnation, I'm just related to a very powerful priestess, and I inherited her powers. I was there for two years, but when I came back here, it was only a few moments after I had left."

"That's new," James blinked in surprise.

"I'm really hungry; do you think we could go to the kitchens and get some food? I have this really large craving for some pizza!" Remus, Sirius, and James blinked and wondered what pizza was, but shrugged and together they set off for the kitchens.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter 12**

"So, what did you do in the forest?" Remus asked Mary curiously as they neared the time-traveling well.

"Oh, I talked to a centaur, and stayed in another time for two years, no big," Mary chuckled as the three boys stared at her.

"Care to make that a bit less vague?" Sirius frowned.

"Well, after I… um… ran from you guys, I ran into the forest. I know guys, it was stupid of me to do it... but talking to Firenze was cool! Especially since he first sighted me as Nightpaw. Well, I asked him for directions back to the well I crawled out of to get to this time. He helped me, and I stayed in Feudal Japan for two years with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo. I'm now a fully trained miko, and I can shoot a bow and arrow. However, if I ever see Inuyasha again, he's gonna get a big whack on the head for pushing me down the well! Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha taught me how to fight physically, and now I can definitely say I'm fairly quick. Well, that's about it…" Mary frowned. "Actually, I forgot the fact that while I was there for two years, I didn't age, and when I returned to this time it was only a few minutes after I had left."

"You traveled through time… again?" Remus frowned.

"Yeah, but when I tried to go back to my original time…" Mary closed her eyes and let a tear fall and chocked out, "It didn't work."

"Why do you think it didn't work?" James asked sadly.

"Maybe because I couldn't stop thinking about you guys… and Lily," Mary bit her lip. "I left without so much of a fare-thee-well… I just don't want to think that I'd never see anyone but Moony, and maybe Siri… again…" tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You mean that Lils and I don't make it," James gave Mary a sorrowful glance.

"You and Harry aren't exactly alike in attitude, but you are in looks and heart," Mary couldn't hold back a second longer as she threw her arms around James and cried into his shoulder. "I don't want to see another friend of mine murdered," Mary whispered into his ear.

"Mary, I'm not gone yet," James hugged the girl back. "Besides, I live a great life, don't I?"

"Yeah, you and Siri and Moony, are all friends… you get married, have a kid, become Death Eater Repellant…" Mary backed away from James and wiped her tears away, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Death Eater Repellant?" Sirius burst into laughter, and Moony just chuckled.

"You are too, Siri," Mary whispered into the laughing Black's ear.

"Huh?" Sirius stopped laughing and became very serious, "So, does that mean that we kill Death Eaters?"

"James, what does your dad do?" Mary smiled sadly at Moony.

"He's an Auror," James looked as if a two-by-four hit him upside the head.

"I don't know much about Lils, but Moony is another story!" Mary winked at Sirius and then turned to Remus, "I'll see be seeing you, rather soon."

"What do you mean?" Remus blinked in confusion.

"You and I are going to catch up when we next meet," Mary hugged him tightly. "You'll always be my favorite reluctant-werewolf!"

"…" Remus blushed as she let him go.

"Tell Lils that she'll be a great mom and I'll miss her," Mary whispered to James. "Also, if you want Lils, be yourself; don't pretend to be an obnoxious prat."

"Thanks Nightpaw," James whispered.

"Don't go thanking me, I should be thanking you! You all have been my best friends! I'll make sure to tell Harry everything I can about all of you!" Mary gave James his parting-hug. "Siri, you're the coolest, and remember, I'll always believe you, no matter what anyone says…" Mary couldn't stop herself as she leaned up and gave Sirius a peck on his cheek.

Sirius blinked in startlement as Mary waved her last goodbye and jumped into the well, leaving Sirius holding his hand over where she had kissed him, "Goodbye Mary…"

Jumping out of the well in Inuyasha's time, she decided to visit her Japanese friends for a few hours before leaving for her time. She got as far as the God-tree in Inuyasha's forest before she spotted the graves. "San, Miro, Yasha… Yasha, you promised me!" Mary gave a choked cry as she fell to her knees.

Two demons appeared behind her, "Mary?"

"Ship?!" Mary spun around and pulled him tightly to her, "He promised, Ship! He promised!"

"He saved me and Sesshomaru from Naraku," Shippo sighed sadly. "Miroku's wind-tunnel ate him, and Sango was killed by Kohaku. Inuyasha took a killing blow meant for me and distracted Naraku enough that Sesshomaru could kill Naraku…"

"I tried to revive my younger brother with the Tensaiga, but he had been dead too long. He did not wish to break his promise to you, miko," Sesshomaru frowned.

"I know, I know he didn't… but he was one of my closest friends," Mary choked. "Thank you for telling me, Shippo… Lord Sesshomaru. I'm gonna go home now…"

"Mary!" Shippo yelled as the girl paused before jumping back into the well, "I won't forget my promise!"

"I'll miss you Ship," Mary bit her lip waved at the two demons before jumping back into the well, thinking only of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and her uncle.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter 13**

Lights flashed around her body as she made the jump and when she finally felt the ground once more beneath her feet, she climbed to the well's lip, and when she did not see the Marauders, her heart leapt in hope!

"It is good to see you well, Nightpaw," a centaur smiled grimly as he walked out of the shadows.

"Firenze!" Mary yelped happily and she ran to him, giving him a large hug, "You look older! How are you? How is my uncle? How is Hagrid? Is it still Harry's first year?"

"I am fine, as are both your uncle and Hagrid. It is still Harry's first year, but I am a bit surprised to see you back. It has been awhile…" Firenze sighed and hugged the young witch, "You have been crying."

"Some of my friends were killed while fighting a demon called Naraku," Mary buried her head into his chest.

"It is always sad to loose friends to death's waiting arms," Firenze sighed.

"I'll deal, I've dealt with death before," Mary sighed tiredly, but did not release the centaur from her hug.

"You need to get back to Hogwarts, the forest is not as safe as it was when you were last here," Firenze picked her up, and began to carry her off towards Hogwarts.

"Firenze, you're a great friend, but I can handle myself," Mary laughed.

"With your wand?" Firenze raised his eyebrows.

"Nope! With my miko powers," Mary whispered in his ear. "Plus, we're being surrounded."

"I know," Firenze sighed and placed her on his back so that he would not loose the young girl.

"I REALLY wish I had my bow and some arrows right now," Mary nearly hit herself on the head. "Crud! I forgot that I'm a witch! Acceio arrow quiver and bow!" A bow and a quiver full of arrows flew from the direction of the well, surprising Firenze.

"Nightpaw, what do you plan to do with that bow and quiver full of arrows?" Firenze frowned.

"Well, I plan on using a bit of my miko purification powers," Mary replied as she quickly strung the bow, and then began humming.

"And what will these purification powers do, exactly?" Firenze questioned her as the first spider stepped into their path. Mary pulled the arrow back and took aim, releasing the arrow just as the spider was about to jump. The spider disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Oh," Firenze blinked in surprise.

"Just keep going, I'll take care of the evil around us," Mary replied stubbornly as she fired another arrow into a snake that seemed to drop from the trees to take a bite out of Firenze's hindquarters as he ran towards Hogwarts. "Acceio arrows!"

"Nightpaw, are they gaining?" Firenze panted as he continued to run quickly.

"No, but they may be trying to lull us into a false sense of security," Mary replied calmly.

"Have you been in battles much?" Firenze gasped out as they neared the edge of the wood and sighted Hagrid's hut.

"If you count ancient demons from Japan, then yeah, I do have a lot of experience," Mary quickly placed her bow and quiver on her back, and wrapped her arms around Firenze's torso; holding on tightly as he jumped a felled log.

"Are you alright?" Firenze felt the sweat coming off of his body, and her arms tightly clasped around his human-like torso.

"Right as rain," Mary replied softly as Firenze slowed to a walk. "And my real name is Mary, Mary Stareye."

"It is nice to know you, Mary," Firenze grinned as he clopped up to Hagrid's door stoop and helped Mary get down from his back.

"I never did properly thank you for helping me, and now you've helped me again," Mary smiled up at the centaur. "Thank you, Firenze," Mary whispered, pulled him down to her level and kissed the centaur on the cheek. Firenze blushed in surprise.

"Who's out there?" a tall man appeared at the now open door and stared in surprise, "Lil' Mary! You're back!" Hagrid nearly crushed her into a hug.

"Hagrid, I do need to breathe!" Mary gasped, thankful that she had placed an unbreakable spell on her bow and quiver. Hagrid quickly released her.

"It's not been quite as exciting without you, but Harry and those other two have been getting into trouble," Hagrid sighed.

"Have you told them about Fluffy?" Mary stared right at the half giant, not caring that the centaur was standing right behind her.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid frowned.

"Hagrid, where is Norbert?" Mary sighed tiredly.

"Norbert is inside me home," Hagrid blinked in surprise.

"Acceio Harry! Acceio Ron! Acceio Hermione! Acceio Harry's invisibility cloak!" Mary called as she quickly waved her wand. "Let's hope that Malfroy… Ugh! I hate that bloody, arrogant, two-faced, sniveling… Oh wait! That's Snivelus!"

"Mary, what are you going on about?" Hagrid frowned.

"Let's just say that I figured out why Snape hates me," Mary chuckled humorously.

"Snape hates you?" Hagrid blinked in confusion.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" three yells tore out of three throats, as three people appeared before Firenze, Hagrid, and Mary.

"Took you all long enough!" Mary smirked.

"Mary!" the three of them yelled happily and quickly surrounded her in hugs.

"Guys, you gonna let…" Mary yelped as the invisibility cloak flew over her.

"Mary, what are you doing with my cloak?" Harry frowned sternly.

"And where have you been?" Ron glared.

"Why did you leave? Are you alright?" Hermione fidgeted worriedly.

"Harry I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need to borrow it," Mary bit her lip nervously.

"As long as you don't ruin it or loose it," Harry sighed.

"I'm fine Hermione, and I left because Malfroy bloody well threw my mother's necklace into the forest!" Mary watched as Harry and Ron fought to control their anger, "Hermione, we REALLY need to talk to have a girl talk, after I speak with Uncle Alby."

"Uncle Alby?" the trio asked in unison.

"You three are as bad as four of my old… friends…" Mary felt her smile disappear.

"Your uncle is named Alby?" Ron looked at her with slight disgust.

"You are still on dangerous ground with me, Weasly!" Mary shot him a glare.

"What did I do?" Ron blinked in confusion.

"You're almost as bad as the rat-faced-fink," Mary hissed angrily at Ron.

"The WHO?!" Ron began to glare and growled, "Now hang on just a bloody minute!"

"Unless you want to apologize, I refuse to listen to anything that you have to say," Mary turned to a chortling Hagrid and a surprised Firenze. "Thank you both for your help. Oh, and Hagrid, send Norbert to Charlie Weasly in Romania. He'll like it there, and maybe Charlie will let you visit him. Harry, Hermione, I'm going to go see my uncle. I'll speak with you both later?"

"Of course," Harry replied a bit confused at why Mary was so ticked off at Ron.

"But what did I do?!" Ron yelled irritably.

"I'll return your cloak in the morning, and watch out for peroxide-headed ferrets!" Mary called over her shoulder as she threw on the invisibility cloak and hurried to the headmaster's office. "Lemon tart! Pumpernickel! Lambas!"

"Lambas?" an old voice chortled behind her.

"It's elvish way-bread, uncle," Mary turned to face Dumbledore.

"The correct password is trickle-tarts," Albus chuckled. "I will have to remember what lambas is."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter 14**

"Uncle, we need to chat," Mary sighed tiredly.

"But of course, do step into my office with me," Albus smiled sadly at his niece.

"I suppose you know what happened?" Mary smiled grimly at him.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore sighed, but soon his eyes were sparkling and he was laughing. "I don't think I will ever be able to forget what you did in the dinning hall!"

"Is that a request for an encore, uncle?" Mary grinned mischievously.

"I wouldn't mind in the least!" Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "Although, you do know that they all missed you very much after you left…"

"I know, but now it's nearing the end of my first year… where am I going to go?"

"You will be staying with me, and over the course of time, we shall visit your father and sister."

"YIPPIE!" Mary jumped up and happily from her seat.

"Now, why don't you go tell Harry and the others hello?" Dumbledore grinned.

"Um, Uncle Alby?"

"Yes?"

"Don't keep too many secrets from Harry…" Mary frowned as she watched her uncle blink, "It'll bite you in the end." Mary quickly left Albus Dumbledore to ponder her advice and ran off to see her friends.

"Good to see you back, Mary!" Sir Nicholas grinned at the girl.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Sir Nicholas!" Mary laughed, and not watching where she was running, ran into Draco Malfroy.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood!"

"Oh! Hi Drake!" Mary smiled at him happily, then hugged him, "Thanks for throwing my necklace in the forest! I got to make a lot of new and interesting friends!" Then she stepped away from him and slugged him, "And that is for if you ever try it again, Malfroy!"

"Woof!" Draco clutched his stomach in immense pain.

"Oh yeah, and I probably hate your father just as much, if not more than you do," Mary shrugged as Draco regained his breath to be startled by her statement.

"My father?" Draco blinked.

"Well, gotta go find Harry and Hermione! See ya around Drake!" Mary smiled at him and skipped off to the Gryffindor commons.

"Mary!" Hermione greeted her happily.

"Mione! It's so good to be home, but I really need to talk to Harry, in private, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I'm just so glad you're back!" Hermione released Mary, "I'll be in the library if you need me!"

"Later, Mione!" Mary waved to her friend.

"Mary, what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled.

"I met them, Harry. I met the Marauders. I met your dad, mum, Padfoot, and Moony."

"You met them?" Harry gasped in shock.

"I'm an official Marauder, and I'm dubbing you one, as well," Mary grinned like a Cheshire cat at her friend as she watched his expression bloom to wistfulness and land in confusion.

"Mary, what's a Marauder?"

"Crud! You don't know about that yet! Well, we'd best go see Fred and George! After we visit Myrtle!"

"Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"So I can tell her hello, and give you a potion."

"What type of potion?" Harry frowned.

"Something that your dad gave me," Mary winked at Harry.

"Um… why is Malfroy just standing in the hall?" Harry stared at Malfroy in surprise.

"Oh! I think I shocked the pants off of him when I thanked him, punched him in the gut, told him to never do it again, and then I told him I hated his father as much if not more than he did."

"That would probably do it," Harry winced as they entered the girl's bathroom.

"Harry, you don't have to take the potion, but your dad would love to see what you got!"

"Mary, would you just spit it out?!" Harry growled in exasperation.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun. It's an animagi potion that your father made with his friends to give to me, and there was plenty left over, so why let it go to waste?"

"Wait! So you're an illegal animagi?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"In the fur! Watch out Hogwarts! Nightpaw, of the Marauders, has returned!" Mary grinned. "Your dad, James, was Prongs because he turned into a stag! His pal Sirius, was Padfoot, and Moony was Remus. I can't tell you about Remus, you'll have to talk to him."

"So, what are you?" Harry frowned, but his frown turned to a solid look of shock as Mary transformed into a Jaguar. "Whoa!"

Transforming back, Mary smirked at Harry, "So, you up for a little adventure? If not… I'll just go find the twins and we'll go pranking!"

"Pranking?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Yep! You know, pulling pranks on Slytherin folks, making Snape's life a living joke-box that he can't escape from…" Mary then lost her grin. "Um, Harry, do you want to become animagi?"

"Well, yes, I guess I do," Harry grinned and then swallowed the potion quickly. He nervously glanced back and forth between Mary and his large talons. Harry barely had to look up at her because of his strange height.

"A gryphon! Harry! You're a gryphon!" Mary gasped in amazement.

He stared at her for a moment before thinking, _"Mary, how do I turn back?"_

"Huh?" Mary blinked. "Oh, well, just think of yourself in human form. That's what I did the first time, now all I have to do is think of transforming and it's done."

"So," Harry blinked as he had just turned back. "We're gonna be doing some research on gryphons, aren't we?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yep! And then you're gonna learn to fly!" Mary nearly bit her tongue in excitement.

"Fly?!" Harry paled in shock and fainted.

"Harry, you okay? Harry?" Mary sighed tiredly. "Myrtle! I need water! Stat!"

Myrtle quickly grabbed a nearby pitcher that someone had left in the bathroom, filled it with tap water, and dumped it over Harry's head.

"BLAH!" Harry woke up and was immediately covered in wet feathers from his gryphon form.

"Oh, Harry!" Mary tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't control it.

"Um, well, that was interesting," Harry muttered and quickly waved a wand to get rid of the feathers.

Mary had finally managed to get her laughter under control, "Well, now that you've fainted and everything, I've got to say, you are SO COOL!"

Harry blushed, "Um, so… this is just a secret between us, right?"

"Yup! But now we have to go find Fred and George and get the map from them… or… Harry, how would you feel about meeting your parents?" Mary watched as his eyes widened in hope and tears nearly spilled out.

"Please," Harry whispered.

"Look, I don't know if it'll work, but we'll do it next year. After all, an old friend of mine should be coming and we shouldn't tell him that you're an animagi… but he knew your dad and mum…"

"Why not now?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, we have to go through another time before we reach your parents… and I'm not ready to see my friends' graves so soon…" Mary replied softly.

"Oh," Harry gave her a half smile. "I suppose another year won't hurt. I've waited all my life to learn about my parents, what's another year?"

"Harry, thank you. I'll be with my uncle over the summer… We're going to try and find my dad and sister. I just get this really bad feeling that something is going to go wrong…" Mary confided in her friend.

"Hey, just don't forget to owl me on what's happening…" Harry gave Mary a hug.

"I won't. Harry, let's go to the forest and get you fledged."

"Fledged?" Harry looked at Mary incredulously.

"We need to teach you how to fly. I just wish we had a hippogryph to help us teach you. They have a similar body structure to a gryphon…" Mary murmured tiredly as she nearly collapsed in his arms from exhaustion.

"Mary, why don't we do that another time, right now, I think we both need our rest," Harry yawned as he picked Mary up and carried her to their common room.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter15**

Time past by rather quickly for Harry and his friends, and before they knew it, it was their third year. Mary had denied taking Harry to meet his parents for the last three years. Harry was never one to give up, but he understood that searching for her missing family was very important to her. It was so important, that she even forgave Ron, for fear of loosing someone else.

"Mary, please tell us what's going on!" Hermione was fed up with hanging around the rather sober prankster, for the last two years and not knowing the reason behind it.

"Please Mary, we really need to know," Ron pleaded.

Mary swallowed hard and gazed at the ground noticeably until Harry got her attention by taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, "Remember how I was gonna go with my uncle to find my dad and sister?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "We couldn't find them," Mary whispered softly as they stood on the station's platform.

"They've both been searching and neither of them have come up with any clues as to where they might have gone," Harry refused to let go of Mary's hand.

"Harry, why did you know this, and not tell us?!" Ron exclaimed irritably.

"He didn't cause I asked him not to. He's my first best friend, you guys. And I didn't want to bother you. Harry just got it out of me right before second year started. You know, I didn't send anyone letters, so I asked Uncle Alby to lend me a portkey and I went to talk to Harry. I… I just broke down and used him as a pillow."

"Don't worry about it, Mary. It was worth it to see that look on Uncle Vernon's face!" Harry chuckled, making Mary perk up a bit more. Together, the four of them tried to find an empty compartment, but there was only one with a man covered in a cloak.

"I hope he doesn't mind," Hermione whispered to Mary. "So, Harry, what did you do over the summer?"

"I blew up Uncle Vernon's sister," Harry growled. "She was bad mouthing my parents and me. Said we had 'bad blood'."

"Harry…" Mary began but stopped as she saw the glass freeze over. "Shit!"

"Um, what's going on? Why is the train stopping?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh shit!" Mary nearly hissed as she remembered what exactly was outside the window. "Ron! Get away from the window!"

"What is it?" Ron asked again.

"…" Mary shivered and felt a chill as a grey figure glanced at them through the window before moving on. Mary was near hyperventilating, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

Just on cue, the dementor popped its hand around the edge of the door and came towards Harry and Mary. Mary paled in horror as it seemed to take hold of her mind and knew it had done the same to Harry.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the sleeping figure rose and blasted a spell of light at the dementor, effectively removing the evil dementor.

Harry came to before Mary, "Wha?"

"Here, eat this, it'll help," the man handed Harry half of a chocolate bar.

"Damit! Why the hell couldn't I remember that was gonna happen?!" Mary cursed silently under her breath.

"Here, eat this, it will help," the man handed the other half of the chocolate over to Mary, who gratefully took it and began to munch on it, regaining her strength as she did so. She managed to look up and the man saw a spark race through her eyes.

"Thanks," Harry sighed as he rubbed his head. "What were those things?"

"Dementors," Mary and the man replied at the same time.

"Well, I must apologize for not waking up sooner and sparring you both from nearly getting a dementor's kiss."

"Don't worry about it, just repay us by teaching us stuff we can use," Mary grumbled as she began to regain more of her senses.

"…" Remus blinked in surprise as stared at the girl in front of him.

"Suitcase gives ya away," Mary responded to his unasked question. "Mione saw it before I did."

"Well, I will do my best in that case, Miss…?"

"You'll find out when you see me in class, Professor," Mary winked at the confused man as he cautiously made his way out of the compartment with all his belongings, barring the chocolate he'd given Harry and Mary.

"Why didn't you just tell him your name?" Ron pouted.

"He saved your life!" Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"I have my reasons, and I'll not hear another word on the subject. Harry, what did you hear?"

"Hear?" Hermione and Ron chorused.

"I heard a woman screaming my name. I think it was my mum…"

"Harry that was your mother. I know she had to have loved you very much," Mary whispered softly into his ear.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked.

"My father's wailing, my sister's screams, my mother's dying breath."

"All at once?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Mary whispered back to him just as the train stopped. "We'd best say hello to Hagrid and get to our tables for the sorting." Ron and Hermione were a bit tweaked with Mary for not telling the new Professor, whose name was Lupin, her name.

The full moon came, and two figures appeared in the Shrieking Shack. "Hey Moony, long time no see," Mary chuckled at the startled expression on the werewolf's face.

"M-Mary?" Remus Lupin gasped in shock, before he began to turn.

"You always were my favorite reluctant werewolf," Mary chuckled as she changed into her Animagi form. That night, Remus was one happy werewolf, for he had someone from his pack back, and they spent the entire night frolicking around the house.

"Mary! Why didn't you tell me it was you?!" Remus pouted slightly as he sat up in his hospital bed.

"Cause I needed to surprise you. I'm so glad to see you Remy!" Mary burst into tears and tackled Remus in a hug.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Remus wrapped his arms around her and gazed down, worriedly, at her.

"My family disappeared. Uncle Alby and I haven't been able to find them! Inuyasha died and… I missed you SO much!" Then softly, Mary whispered into his ear, "You know Siri didn't kill Harry's folks…"

"He killed Peter," Remus frowned and pulled away from her.

"No. He didn't. Wormtail did it," Mary huffed as she pulled away from him. "Don't you know by now that I'm always right about these things?"

"Mary…" Remus tried to make her understand, but she just left in a huff.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Harry pulled her aside as saw her storming angrily away from the infirmary.

"Remy won't believe me when I say something I KNOW is true!" Mary tried to wrestle her arm away from Harry, but the quiditch seeker didn't let go.

"Mary, calm down, we can go out later, I promise," Harry whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm taking you tonight."

"Where?" Harry blinked.

"I'm going to complete my promise, but you're gonna need a new name," Mary gave him a small smile and a hug. "Thanks for helping me out Harry, I'd be lost without you."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter16**

"Mary! Wait up!" Hermione yelled as she ran down the hall, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere far, Mione, just to the library, thought I'd check out a book I found recently," Mary smiled politely at the girl with frizzy hair.

"Oh. Well, don't forget we have to go to the Quiditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow," Hermione smiled and headed off towards Gryffindor tower.

Mary nearly ran the rest of the way to the Library, the place she was to meet Harry at before they went down the well, "Harry?" Mary called softly, but as a hand fell over her mouth, she began to struggle.

"Mary, shh! It's only me," Harry whispered softly into her ear. "Keep quiet and get under the cloak."

"Well, well. If it isn't Stareye and Potter. What are you doing with an invisibility cloak Potter, and where do you think you're going?" a blonde headed boy stepped from the shadows.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry growled irritably.

"Harry, we have to go now!" Mary whispered to her friend. "Malfoy, since you're here, you might as well come along, but on three conditions!"

"Fine, what are your conditions?"

"One, you are polite to Harry and myself for the duration of the trip, two, that you pretend you were sorted into Gryffindor, and three, you listen to what I tell you before acting."

"Deal," Malfoy smirked.

"Great, Malfoy, get under the cloak with Harry and me," Mary pushed the blonde Slytherin under the cloak before going under herself.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy smirked.

"To where I first met your father," Mary chuckled.

"Where you met my father?" Malfoy looked nervous.

"Yes, and where you have yet to become the 'amazing bouncing ferret'," it was now Mary's turn to smirk as they walked silently out of Hogwarts, into the Forbidden Forest, and straight to the well. "Okay, Draco is now Drake Mallory. Harry, You're Terry West."

"Mallory? Why are you calling me Drake Mallory? And I assume Potter is being called West for a reason?"

"Drake, where we are going, we don't exist yet… well, I kinda do, but that was an accident… Um, it's better just to show you. Just start calling Harry 'Terry'."

"Why Mallory?"

"When in America I watched a show called Sliders. My favorite character, who was a scientific genius, was called Mallory. Harry got Terry after a show my sister made me watch, called the New Batman. Granger was just a desperate last name and people will assume that he's muggleborn, as well as you. So play along. Oh, and don't talk to anyone called Peter, he's a traitor to all," Mary warned the two rivals that were standing on either side of her.

"So, where are we…" Suddenly Mary grabbed Draco and Harry's hands and jumped down the well, pulling them along with her.

When they all landed at the bottom of the well, Mary's nose twitched, "Something's wrong." She climbed out of the well, forcing the boys to follow her.

"Mary, where are we?" Harry whispered.

"Feudal Japan," Mary replied softly. "Watch out for any demons, and be ready to transform if necessary. Drake, if we go animal on you, we're protecting you and expect you to use magic to aide us, or we'll never get home."

"Understood."

"No!" Mary gasped as she saw the smoke through the treetops. "Not Kaede's village!"

"Who's Kaede?" Harry frowned.

"She's like a grandmother, to everyone. She's a village miko. Or she was…"

"Mary?" a voice came from the trees.

"Koga, is that you?" Mary asked cautiously.

"Yes. And you are right, Kaede is dead. The village was attacked by raiders. They killed everyone. They burned the village to the ground."

"Koga, how's your tribe fairing?"

"We are fairly well, I'm mated to Ayame."

"What about Sesshoumaru and Shippo?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shippo are in the East, talking with another Lord."

"Shippo is a Lord?" Mary frowned.

"Yes, he's the Lord of the South. Sesshomaru found out that Shippo is the Grandchild of the recently deceased Lord of the South. Shippo had the chance to talk with the now deceased Lord."

"How long until they are back?"

"They should be back tomorrow or the next day," Koga frowned and tried to quickly scramble away from Mary.

"Thanks Koga, see ya around. Terry, Drake, follow me, we're heading to see Sesshomaru at his family home."

"Did you have to call me by that ridiculous name?!" Draco growled.

"Unless you want to die before you're born, yes!" Mary could have nearly slapped the Slytherin boy for his mouth, but she bravely restrained herself. "Drake, I expect you and Terry to be on your best behavior. Treat Lord Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru as if they were the King of England, and no Mallory, I don't mean a dead King!"

Draco stopped and blinked in sheer shock at the female Gryffindor before him, but he was unable to say a word. Harry just nodded and whispered to Draco, "I think it's best if we do exactly as she says."

"This has something to do with that village she was talking about, doesn't it?" Draco frowned as he spoke to Harry, not quite remembering that they were enemies.

"Probably," Harry sighed.

"Ter… Drake…I think we may have a slight problemo," Mary shivered as she looked below from their vantage point on top of a hill, and down into an open field. Inside the field, there was a battle going on between at least five or six different armies. Mary suddenly gasped in shock as she recognized one red-headed figure, and then spied a silver one not far off. Without thinking or doing much of anything, Mary raced down the embankment, and began to fight her way to get to the two figures that she had pick out from among the rest. "Sess! Ship! BEHIND YOU!" Mary screamed as she was about twenty feet away from her friends.

They both responded by stabbing the man behind each off them. Then they both turned and gave Mary a sharp glare, Shippo was the first to voice his opinion, "Mary! You shouldn't be here!"

"Well, you two haven't dropped by Hogwarts as of yet," Mary snorted as she elbowed a lesser demon swiftly in the stomach.

"All the same! You still shouldn't be here!" Shippo growled, as he finished taking down one of the many demons around the three of them.

"MARY!" Harry and Draco ran down into the fray, they kicked, elbowed, punched, shoved, and they even teamed up just to get to Mary and her two demon friends.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Draco growled angrily at Mary as he managed to get back-to-back with her.

"Drake, I'd do the same thing if you were in the middle of a hungry demon mob army," Mary gritted out. She slowly began to shake in anger as she watched Shippo get stabbed in his left arm, "OKAY! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISS NICE MIKO!" Making sure to shield Sess, Shippo, and any friendly demons, she let out a blast of raw miko energy, effectively disintegrating all the evil demons but the leader and his second.

"Sesshoumaru, I do believe Mary has left us those two for a particular reason…" Shippo smirked and watched as Sesshomaru actually produced a rare smile, making the leader and his second wet their pants, or in the leader's case, his kilt.

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru glared down at the two demons.

"I don't know!" the second shrieked, and fell down, dead from fright.

"S-Some demon called Kikyo, she said that we were to do as she bid or she would destroy us!" the leader stared up at Sesshomaru with a bit of awe and fear.

"Feh! Just kill him already, Sessho, we need to get to your place and chat it up, then we can find Kikyo and make her rest eternally," Mary crossed her arms and raised a brow as she watched Sesshomaru not even blink, as he thrust his hand all the way through the leader demon's stomach.

"M-Mary? He's your friend?!" Draco stared in shock at the inu youkai before him.

"Drake, Terry, I'd like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands of Japan. And the kitsune next to him is Lord Shippo, Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands of Japan. Did I say that right Shippo-chan?"

"Yup! Just right Mary-oneesan!" Shippo grinned vulpinely at his friend before rushing forward and giving her a hug. He looked about seventeen in human years now, no longer the cute kit he used to be when traveling with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others.

"So, why the hell would the living-dead bitch attack my two favorite demons?" Mary growled at Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Because she wants to kill us because Inuyasha isn't in hell," Shippo smiled weakly.

"Nice try Ship, now the truth," Mary insisted.

"Mary, you shouldn't have come back," Shippo sighed tiredly.

"She's after me? What did I ever do to her? I mean, all I did was fire an arrow through her side after she tried to kill Inuyasha… Then there was that time that she tried to kill Sango, and I drop-kicked her… Or that time when she went after Shippo-chan and I turned her brown with magic… Or that time she tried to kill me…" Mary looked up sheepishly at the two wizards before her. "Okay, so you guys understand that I basically stopped all of her attempted kills. She wants the Shikon, ne Sess-oneesan?"

"Yes, and your soul."

"WHAT?!!" Mary blinked in horror at Sesshomaru. "My soul?! What for?! Doesn't she eat enough of them from the dead?!"

"Something about you makes her want yours very badly," Shippo tried to explain.

"So… I guess this means that she wants my magic and my miko abilities," Mary sighed. "Does she think I'm her reincarnation's reincarnation?"

"I believe that she does," Sesshomaru replied blandly.

"Great, and did you inform Miss 'I am the walking-talking dead bimbo' that I'm not a reincarnation of Kagome or her nasty self?"

"We're not exactly on her good list, Mary," Shippo winced.

"Great, so while I'm here, I have to see dead people," Mary groaned. "I hope you and Drake don't mind a few days here Terry, we're gonna be here until I unmake a certain walking corpse."

"WALKING CORPSE?!" Harry yelped.

"Yeah, don't freak, I think I've finally got a way to send her soul to wherever it's supposed to go…"

"You THINK?!" Draco asked in a nearly feminine pitch.

"Malfoy, I am smarter than you think, and I'm nearly as strong as Harry! I mean Terry… Oh bother!"

"So, you switch our names and you bungle them up, how very… muggle of you," Draco sneered, forgetting about the very deadly youkai that she had called brothers.

"Hey! Dorko or whatever your name is!" Shippo growled, "Don't you dare insult my oneesan!"

"You will not live long if you do insult this Sesshomaru's younger sister."

WHAP! (Draco got slapped)

BONK! (Shippo got a sharp hit on the back of his head)

THUMP! (Sesshomaru was given a quick thump on his arm)

"Mary…" Shippo pouted, "What'd we do?"

"Shippo! Exactly WHO was it that saved your butt from INUYASHA SO MANY TIMES?!" Mary fumed as she yelled at the two demons that were cowering before her, "SESSHOMARU! WHO WAS IT THAT PROTECTED RIN FOR YOU THAT DAY YOU GOT INJURED AND NURSED YOU BACK TO HEALTH?! FURTHERMORE! WHO HELPED YOU AND INUYASHA BECOME PROPER BROTHERS?!"

"Mary…" Sesshomaru winced as he and Shippo both cringed under her attention.

"AND DRACO MALFOY! YOU BLOODY ARSE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD THAT MUGGLES ARE JUST AS FALLIBLE AS WIZARDS?! FOR THE LOVE OF… WELL I DON'T KNOW WHO! YOU THREE HAD BETTER GET YOURSELVES UNDER CONTROL OR ELSE!" Mary cut off her fuming and turned to Harry, "You're the only male I know that isn't a moron, at the moment."

"Thanks for the update," Harry winced as the other three glared at him.

"YOU THREE! BEHAVE!" Mary hissed before she marched up to Harry, took his arm and began leading him somewhere.

"Um, Mary… where are we going?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"Where I can hopefully get away from my annoying brothers and that evil prat!" Mary muttered irritably as she continued to march nearly in the same direction that they had come, but with a different destination in mind than the well or Sesshomaru's castle.

"Mary, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly, hoping he wasn't going to make her angry at him.

Mary sighed, "I'm okay, sorry if I lost it back there. I'm still worried about my family and then Sess and Ship had to pull the 'I am the older person you are the child' crap… and Draco had to pull the 'I am Holier than thou' out and… Kikyo…" Mary groaned before removing her arm from Harry's and going to lean against a giant tree.

"Mary…" Harry began to walk towards her but stopped.

"I know you have it worse, Harry. I just wish I could be more like you. You're smart, a real quick thinker; you're nice to everyone, even Draco, and yet you still do the whole 'Voldemort thing'; you deal with the Dursley's, my moron of an Uncle, who refuses to listen to me; and you are one of the nicest boys I've ever met. I don't know how you do it."

"…" Harry sighed, "Mary, sometimes I wail on Mione and Ron too. I just can't keep everything bottled up inside. I'll admit that I do keep a lot inside, but that's because I don't have anyone who talks to me like you do. At times I've wondered what it was like to be you, or Ron, or Hermione, or even Neville! I just get so fed up with everything in my life that I want to lash out and hurt someone! So don't go putting me up on a pedestal, I get enough of that back in the wizarding world, I don't need one of my best friends doing the same thing. I need you too much," Harry had walked over to the tree and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, and trust me Harry, I know we're all fallible," Mary closed her eyes. "I needed to calm down and what better way than to come to the Goshinboku and talk with you?"

"Goshinboku?" Harry frowned curiously.

"The God Tree. It's an ancient tree that still stands in our time. It has an ageless magic that brings a sense of peace to all living things and it helps you to think clearly. It's also the tree that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a little over fifty years ago. Inuyasha's grave is on the other side of this very tree…" Mary whispered softly before getting up and walking to the grave of Inuyasha, "Hey buddy, how ya been? I've missed you. I'm doing okay. My family's missing, my uncle's being an idiot, oh and I brought Harry here. Did you know Kikyo is still trying to kill your friends and your brother? Apparently someone killed Kaede and destroyed the village. It was probably Kikyo. I know you didn't want me to be the one that has to kill her, but we both knew it'd turn out this way… I miss you, you big bad puppy. I… I can't do this much more Inuyasha, how many more demons and humans will have to die because of the Shikon? How many will die because of me?"

"Mary…" Harry couldn't take it when he saw Mary begin to cry. He ran to her and held her in his arms as she cried.

"Why? Why did he have to die? I need him Harry! I need him!" Mary cried into Harry's tunic.

"Mary, he wouldn't want you to cry over him, would he?" Harry asked gently.

"No. He'd probably say something along the lines of 'Don't cry stupid girl'," Mary chuckled as she continued to cry and cling to Harry.

"That he would, you useless reincarnation."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter, Yoko Kurama, or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter17**

"Kikyo!" Mary snarled, forcing herself out of Harry's arms and stepped in front of him.

"How nice to see that you still remember me after all this time," Kikyo smirked.

"You haven't changed any, still that old sack of dirt, I see," Mary growled. "You know I'm not a reincarnation of you or Kagome. I know you have enough mental capacity to have figured that out."

"But you are a descendant of Kagome's," Kikyo sneered bitterly.

"No, I'm a descendant of Sota Higurashi."

"I don't care, but then you knew that already," Kikyo smirked as she aimed an arrow towards Mary's heart.

"I call upon the soul of Kagome Higurashi! Help me, to vanquish your incarnation, the living dead Kikyo! Kagome Higurashi! I call on your aide! Guide my actions in the way to free Kikyo's tortured soul!" Mary yelled out as her hands were placed together as in a prayer. Mary's arms moved back as if she held a bow with an arrow knocked in it. Kikyo hissed as she saw the power radiating from Mary, just as Kikyo was about to fire the arrow, Mary fired her pure miko energy in the form of an arrow, straight at Kikyo's heart. There was a moment of silence and stillness, and then a blinding flash of light as Kikyo's clay body shattered and her soul, as well as the souls of all the dead women grew brighter as they flew towards the heavens.

"…" Harry blinked in shock at Kikyo's dramatic demise, before he could completely snap out of his stupor, Mary collapsed and only Harry's Quiditch reflexes saved her from a tumble in the grass. "Mary, you alright?"

Draco, Sesshomaru, and Shippo all stood entranced at the edge of the trees surrounding the Goshinboku, they too seemed to be shocked by the display of power Mary had shown, as well as sheer nerve and courage. The three seemed to be living statues.

Mary took a deep breath before sighing in relief, "Fine Harry, thanks for catching me."

"What was that?" Draco finally regained his senses.

"That was Kikyo and the souls of all the dead women that she either killed or stole," Mary replied softly.

"You killed her?" Draco stared at Mary.

"No," Mary replied before whispering something to Harry. Harry helped her to stand and walk away from Draco Malfoy, and towards the ashes that Kikyo left behind. She lifted them up to the wind and scattered them, "May your soul finally rest in peace Kikyo."

Harry smiled gently at his friend and helped her walk away from the Goshinboku.

"How can she kill something that is already dead?" Sesshomaru glared irritably at the blonde human next to him.

"It's just that… my father has only killed men in front of me…" Draco whispered to the cold youkai lord.

"Your father kills, even in your time?" Shippo frowns, "Mary once told me that to kill is a crime. To kill is to steal another's life from them. Is that not true?"

"It's true, sir, but my father is an evil man, who does evil things," Draco felt as if his eyes were stinging and his heart was hurting.

"My mother once said that friends are your chosen family," Sesshomaru replied.

"Mine has never said much to me," Draco replied. "She just trails after my father like a puppy. And the puppy trails after his master…"

"Interesting way to describe your family, but do not use dog analogies in this Sesshomaru's presence."

Shippo sighed as he tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder, "Hey Sesshomaru, we'd best catch up with Mary, there's no knowing what trouble she could get into with her powers so low."

"Agreed. Mortal, place your hand on this Sesshomaru's arm," Sesshomaru ordered Draco. "Fox, I expect to meet you there."

"See ya at Kaede's village then, cause that's where her scent leads!" Shippo took off in search of Mary and Harry on swift feet, while Draco and Sesshomaru rose and followed him through the sky.

* * *

"So, this was once a village?" Harry asked softly as he gazed at the charred ruins of the town.

"Yes, it was, before Kikyo destroyed it. It's rather ironic, because she protected it when she was alive," Mary laughed bitterly.

"Mary, you had no choice," Harry tried to comfort the girl leaning on him, and to his surprise her spirits lifted a little.

"I'll make a deal with you," Mary stated. "I'll believe you if you believe me."

"Mary, we're already friends…"

"Harry, you are not the reason your parents are dead. Voldemort is."

"Mary…"

"Do we have a deal?" Mary asked her friend.

"We have a deal," Harry sighed. Then he growled, "You better not have your fingers crossed!"

"No, I didn't and don't. Harry, let's go to the well and wait for the others there."

"Fine."

"ONEESAN! Don't be mad at us! Me and Sesshou were just trying to protect you! Please don't be mad at us!" Shippo appeared as we neared the edge of the village.

"Shippo, I'm not mad, I was just a bit upset. I'm calmer after talking with Harry. Shippo, I couldn't hate you if I tried! You're still one of the cutest fox demons around!"

"But there's one fox cuter than me!" the teenaged Shippo pouted.

"Would that fox happen to be a silver?" Mary teased gently.

"Uh huh!"

"So, Yoko Kurama is cuter than you, he's probably not as sweet as my little brother," Mary comforted the kitsune lord.

"So… you going back in time once Sesshou gets here?"

"After I give both my brother's proper goodbyes and make sure Draco gets his ferret butt in that well."

"What!" Draco yelped as he heard Mary insult him.

"Draco, go stand by the well," Mary rolled her eyes at the Slytherin. "Bye Sesshou, I love you big brother. Bye Shippo, I love you too." Mary hugged each demon before grabbing the two wizards and dragging their butts to the past… er the future?


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter18**

"You never did explain where we were going, Stareye," Draco grumbled as he was stuck being the last to climb out of the well and groaned as he saw the Forbidden Forest.

"Like I told you, where I first met your father and some of the best friends a girl could have, other than Harry!"

"So, which way do we go, Mary?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just follow me and stay close, your spider friend is still around at the moment," Mary replied back.

"Harry knows a spider?" Draco looked a bit wigged out.

"Yes, giant flesh eating spider that got Hagrid expelled by dear old Tom," Mary snorted. "Keep up, Mallory, because I'm sure he'd love to have a bit of desert ala Drake."

"Um…" Draco didn't need to be told twice.

They were nearing the edge of the wood when Mary turned around and pointed her wand at Draco. Draco froze in horror and shock as she fired a spell at him. He blinked and looked around himself in confusion. Mary sighed, "I had forgotten to transfigure your robes to Gryffindor's. It would be out of place for you to be around us, otherwise."

"Mary, I'm not so sure that he should be allowed to stay here," Harry whispered softly.

"No, Terry, it's probably not, but I want Drake to get a good view from the other side," Mary replied calmly and only shot Harry a minute glare. "Now, seeing as I am back, I need to inform Uncle Al about what has transgressed and brought me back with you two."

"No need, my dear niece," Dumbledor chuckled at the shocked look upon Draco's face.

"Uncle, I'd like you to meet Terry West and Drake Mallory. Two schoolmates from my era. Drake, Terry, my uncle in the past, Albus Dumbledor."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances gentlemen. Now, Mary, you'd best take your housemates to your common room. I'm sure your friends are all still up and about. The password is Inuyasha."

Mary felt her breath catch in her throat at the sound of her friend's name. She smiled and nodded gently, letting her hair cover her eyes, so as not to show their sadness, "Thank you uncle." She quickly dragged Draco and Harry to Gryffindor tower, and said the password to the fat lady, "Inuyasha."

"Oh! It's so nice to see you again, Mary dear!"

"H-Harry," Mary whispered brokenly as tears began to pool down her face.

"Shh, it's alright Mary. I understand," Harry pulled her into a warm embrace that allowed her to bury her head into his robes.

Mary felt something akin to calm fill her heart and mind at his actions. She took a deep breath, stepped slightly away from Harry and nodded that she was alright, "Let's get on with meeting the fabulous four of Hogwarts."

"Fabulous four?" Draco asked curiously as the three of them stepped into the common room.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Mary announced to the common room.

A group of four plotting boys stopped what they were doing and turned to stare in shock and wonder. The tallish one with black hair was the first to come to his senses, "MARY!"

"Hey Siri, long time no see!" Mary grinned.

"What's all the yelling about?" A red-haired girl grumped as she waltzed down the stairs, but she could only gape when her eyes met the trio at the door, "MARY!"

"I thought we had that part covered already," Mary chuckled.

"MARY!" three of the four boys ran up to her, the red haired girl clustered with them and they gave her a group hug.

"Why didn't you come back and visit sooner?"

"How are you?"

"Still up to your mischief making, Nightpaw?"

"We missed you."

"Whoa! Chill out guys! I missed you too!" Mary grinned away at her four friends. FRIENDS! "Um, guys, I'd like you to all meet two people I brought with me, Terry West and Drake Mallory. They're my housemates and Terry is one of my best friends."

"I thought your best friend was Harry…" Remus frowned.

"He still is; I just have more than one. You know, I have Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Harry, Terry, Drake, Hermione, Ron… when I'm on good terms with the git, and Hagrid!" Mary stuck her tongue out playfully at Remus.

"You didn't include me," a smallish whelp that still sat in the corner pouted.

"Pettigrew, we never were friends or do you need to find a remembral?" Mary snorted.

"No, I remember, Princess," Peter spat back at Mary hatefully.

"Good, then we have nothing to speak of," Mary replied. "Terry, Drake, these are my friends, the fabulous four! Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius, who is nothing like his name unless it is a rare occasion!" Mary laughed.

"Awe, Mary, you still remember me," Sirius grinned smugly.

"Yeah, and I remember all about you being a womanizer," Mary smirked as Sirius pouted, a bit deflated.

"Um, Mary… can I talk to you?" Harry whispered pulling her slightly aside.

"Terry, I promise to give you as much time as you need, after we speak to my friends," Mary gave him a worried look.

"Fine, but I really think we ought to get to the Great Hall before lunch is served," Harry growled irritably.

Mary gave him an odd look, and nodded to him, "Okay James, you are the official tour guide!"

"Huh?" James stared at Mary in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, you are the leader, and um… JUST DO IT YOU PRAT!" Mary glared at him.

"OKAY! OKAY!" James waved his arms, "Jeez! Hey Lily, could you tell your friend to give me a break? I mean, I'm still in shock that she came back and all!"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! I'M NOT HER MOTHER OR YOURS!" Lily glared furiously at the now grinning James Potter.

"Anyone up for eating lunch?" Remus asked casually.

"You guys take Terry and Drake down. I think I've got to settle a problem that I started with James and Lily," Mary sighed. The others shrugged and everyone went down to the Great Hall, even Wormtail/Peter.

"LILY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" James yelled back.

"SILENCIO!" Mary screamed. It didn't work, because Lily and James kept shooting each other glares and mouthing words. "WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Now she had their full attention, "Now, Lily, James did not mean what he said, he just likes you so much that he's being an insufferable prat. Why do boys have to show that they like a girl by putting her through crap! Back to your problem! Lily, James has had the biggest crush on you since forever. Now Lily, I know you like James the same way that he likes you! You're just being a stubborn woman in not telling him!" Mary took a deep breath before removing the silencio from Lily.

"…" Lily was speechless.

"Now, do you actually agree with everything that I've said?"

"…" Lily nodded, a little nervous.

"Alright then, you may leave and go to lunch," Mary released all spells on Lily, who quickly walked out the door in a daze. "James, I know you're gonna be mad at me, but I kinda needed to talk to you and well… at least you know you have a chance with Lily!"

/Put me down./ James mouthed at Mary.

"If I take all the curses off, you'll hear me out before you get mad?" Mary asked. James nodded. Mary sighed and released him from the spells, "Now, I did something that you are gonna be happy about. I made your son an official Marauder in my time. He's a Gryphon animagi, and you just met him."

"I did?" James asked curiously.

"Terry is Harry. I just couldn't say anything around Wormtail… um and the others. Not that I don't trust them, but Drake doesn't know either and it's best if he never finds out until I know if we can trust him. I brought him along to learn about him. You know the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

"He's your enemy?" James frowned.

"Not sure. I just would like you, Sirius, and Remus to make sure he's with one of you at all times. That and you can't tell Terry you know who he really is… this is for your own protection as well as his. He gets to meet his mum and dad while they're our age and just don't spoil it for him. Oh yeah, include him and Drake in a prank on Snivelus and Malfoy. Make sure Drake's in on that one. I want to know what Remy says about his actions."

"Anything else, General Nightpaw?" James had trouble from keeping his twitching lip from turning into a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about the curses. Other than that, I believe we should join the others in the Great Hall," Mary smiled. "You still mad?"

"Nah, and don't worry, I'll tell the other two about this little plan you've created."

"Thanks, you have no idea how grateful I am… Um, James, what would happen if I… um nevermind."

"Mary, what is it that you want to ask me?" James frowned.

"Bugger it all! I think your son has a crush on me!" Mary threw her hands up in exasperation.

"… Oh," James blinked in surprise. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"One, I don't know if he really likes me that way. Two, he got jealous that I was talking to Sirius! Three, I don't know what to do about it if he likes me in that way. I don't know if I feel the same! Then there is the factor that my 'brothers' are supposed to be showing up sometime, and they WILL kill him if he so much as glances at me without their permission and heaven forbid if he makes me cry! They'll let acid eat away at him, or Sesshomaru will. Shippo would probably torture him with tickling… but if he's mad enough he'll go Inuyasha on Harry! I just… I don't want to be hurt or to hurt him… What do I do, Prongs?"

"Um… Personally, I'm shocked you're coming to me for this and not Moony," James replied. "Though, since he is my son… if he did go after you… I'd approve, but what you should do is wait for him to make the first move. I mean, he's my son after all."

"Yeah, with a bad temper that could scald me if I'm wrong," Mary shuddered.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter19**

"Oh yeah, almost forgot… I don't want you or the rest of the gang talking to my uncle. He and I are bashing heads and if he continues to ignore my advice… let's just say I'm getting Harry out of Hogwarts and into the New World."

"The New World?" James blinked for a moment before understanding. "So, what's going on with your uncle that's making you edgy and has to do with my son?"

"He's leading Harry around by the nose and keeping a tight leash. He's letting muggles abuse Harry! And what's worse is that I can't trust my family. James, I can't trust him. I didn't tell Harry, yet, but I think Albus found my father and hid the information from me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's noticed Harry's friendship with me and figures I'm one of his main lines to get to Harry. He's lied to me, James. He's probably going to lie to you. Do not trust my uncle. Be friendly, but do not trust. Same goes for the rat-fink, friendly, but no trust."

"Is there anyone I CAN trust Nightpaw?"

"Padfoot, Moony, and Falcon. I think the Ferret is going to come to our side sooner than I planned, thanks to my brothers."

"Falcon? Ferret?" James stared at Mary curiously.

"Terry and Drake. If Drake side with us be prepared to give him some of that extra potion I know you still have around. Same goes for Lily. The sooner we can get them on the up and up the better."

"Nightpaw, am I missing something?"

"James, we're going to war, albeit a war that is not fought with wands or weapons, but that of knowledge. James, in the future… promise me you will not believe that Remus has joined with the dark."

"What?" James stared at Mary in disbelief.

"Just promise me! Damn it all to hell James! PETER BETRAYS YOU!"

James stared blankly at her and continued to blink in shock, "Peter?"

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have told you, but now you know who kills you and Harry's mum."

"Lily? He kills me and Lily?" James gaped in astonishment.

"He frames Sirius. That's why Siri goes to Azkaban. Remus isn't allowed to raise Harry because he's Moony. And then Harry has to go live with his Aunt Petunia, and her family hates anything magical! James, please don't trust Peter!"

"I won't," James stepped forward and hugged Mary tightly. "I promise to help you in any way I can."

"Don't make Peter your Secret Keeper, make it Moony or Tonks. Not as though they'd expect Tonks, they wouldn't."

"Tonks? As in Sirius's uncle?"

"Nymph, their daughter, Siri's cousin. Trust her. She's on the up and up."

"Okay…" James smiled a bit cautiously at Mary.

"Now, if Albus asks you about the new arrivals what are you going to say?"

"They're doing fine and it's great having Mary back."

"Perfect," Mary grinned sadly at James. "Thanks Prongs."

"Just think of it as a gift for my future daughter-in-law," James smirked. Mary gaped at him in horror, before she began to turn red and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"You asked for it," Mary stated coolly.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So, what are we gonna do to your uncle?"

"Everything we can to pry Harry out of his clutches, without resorting to Voldemort's levels."

"That's pretty broad, but does that mean nothing illegal?"

"Prongsie, we're already illegal," Mary laughed brightly.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter20**

"Mary!" Harry had finally managed to pull his friend away from the others but they were still stuck with…

"Bloody hell Potter! Just tell her you're insanely in love with the bit and get it over with!"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry snarled back.

"Silencio! That's enough out of you two!" Mary glowered at the two boys who were now staring at her in surprise. "Now boys, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you two are in a relationship." Harry looked a bit clueless but understood it after a few minutes, whereas Draco got it off the bat and looked rather sickened at the idea, before Mary took off the spell.

"Mary! You shouldn't be flirting with Sirius! I mean, he's HOW OLD in our time!" Harry sputtered angrily.

"Harry, it's called teasing! And if I didn't know any better I'd say that YOU Mr. Harry James Potter are jealous!" Mary clenched her fist and stormed out of the room fury radiating from her slender form.

"… Potter, I know it's not my place to say, but you do rather sound like you are jealous of Black," Draco pointed out.

"Shut up Malfoy! There is no way that I'm jealous of Sirius Black! You know where he ends up!" Harry growled angrily at Draco.

Just at that moment Remus wandered into the room, "Malfoy? I don't see Malfoy anywhere, and what do you mean by how Sirius ends up?" Remus glared at 'Terry' suspiciously.

"Just watch Pettigrew, okay. If you and the others do, then everything should be okay…" Harry simmered down. "Then Sirius will never end up where he did…"

"Terry, where does Sirius…"

"Remus J. Lupin! How dare you give them the Spanish inquisition!" Mary came back into the room and she still looked to be upset with Harry… enough that he began to back away from her. "You know better, Remus. Now, kindly lend me the map? I need to take out some of my frustration on a rat and a snake."

Remus quickly handed her the Marauders map, gulping nervously as he did so, "Are you alright?"

"Remy," Mary sighed tiredly. "Follow me." Remus did as she requested, but noticed that Terry looked broody and Dake looked like he had been hit with a plank.

"This isn't going to be good… is it?" Remus asked nervously.

"Well… it depends on if you think that James' son probably has a crush on me and is jealous of Padfoot, then no, everything is hunky-dory," Mary moaned.

"I take it that Terry is James' son?"

"Yeah, and top everything off by the fact that he's jealous that I was talking to Padfoot and not him! Remy, what am I supposed to do about THIS?"

"Mary, I really do not have a clue as to what you are going to do," Remus sighed.

"I'll deal… I always do," Mary sighed as she walked away from the shocked Marauder, leaving the map in his hands. "If anyone wants to find me you know where to look…"

"Yeah, I know…" Remus frowned worriedly as the female Marauder walked down the hall and turned the corner.

* * *

"Lily?" Mary came upon the red-head girl, who abruptly shunned her. "Lily, what did I do? Are you still sore about that talk we had with James?"

Lily turned away from Mary and walked away stiffly, but not before she turned and sneered, "You always did seem too good to be true! I should have known better than to trust a lying bitch! Severus was right! You're just a stupid, selfish little git that doesn't care for other people's feelings!"

Mary swallowed hard as she felt old memories dredge back up, and her eyes began to water. Not being able to take anymore she turned and walked away from Lily, holding back her tears. When she was sure Lily hadn't followed her, and that she was a safe distance away, she ran into Myrtle's bathroom.

On her run, Draco had managed to see her and how she was shaking. James was with him, but he didn't notice Mary… Draco sighed, "Look, Potter, I need to see West. I know Mary's upset right now, and she needs him."

"How…?"

"She just ran into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, shaking like a leaf and near tears," Draco responded chillily, before storming away from his babysitter and heading towards the pitch, where he knew Harry would be. "WEST!" Draco yelled up at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What do you want?" Harry glared down at Draco.

"It's Mary…" Draco replied.

"…" Harry flew down as fast as he could, "Where is she?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Draco replied as they walked together. "She was shaking and looked ready to cry. Potter didn't notice her."

"Draco, anything else?"

"She ran in there, Harry," Draco unconsciously used Harry Potter's first name.

"The Basilisk…" Harry mumbled unconsciously as he sped even faster towards the bathroom. "MARY!" He skidded to a halt once he'd entered the bathroom. He heard sobbing and saw her sitting under a sink. Immediately, he ran and pulled his friend away from the unsafe spot and into his arms. Draco had caught up and could only watch in surprise as Mary continued to cry. "Draco, get over here. I think this is going to be a two person job," Harry sighed as he began to whisper soothing things to her and rub circles on her back. "Mary, we're here now, everything is going to be okay."

"It happened again. It happened AGAIN! Harry… Draco…" Mary burst into a fresh set of tears.

Draco sighed softly before sitting next to Harry and soothing Mary's hair, "What happened again, Mary?"

Mary could only weep, but in the fit of her powerful emotions, she managed to project her memories of school and being constantly picked on, right into Harry and Draco's heads, "Why now? Why her? Why?"

"Shh… we'll make it all better, I promise, Mary," Harry whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Devil Woman"!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter21**

The next morning brought much comedy and laughter towards Lily and Snape… as it was Harry and Draco's revenge when Severus began to sing to Lily…………………..

"I've had nothing but bad luck

Since the day I saw the cat at my door.

So I came here to you, sweet lady

Answering your mystical call.

Crystal ball on the table

Showing me the future, the past.

Same cat with them evil eyes

And I knew it was a spell she'd cast.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you from behind.

Give me the ring on your finger

Let me see the lines of your hand.

I can see me a tall dark stranger

Giving you what you hadn't planned.

I drank the potion she offered me

I found myself on the floor.

Then I looked in those big green eyes

And I wondered what I came there for.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you from behind.

Stay awake!

Look out!

If you're out on a moonlit night

Be careful of the neighborhood strays.

Of a lady with long 'red' hair

Tryin' to win you with her feminine ways.

Crystal ball on the table

Showing the future, the past.

Same cat with them evil eyes

You'd better get out of there fast.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you.

She's just a devil woman

With evil on her mind.

Beware the devil woman

She's gonna get you…….."

James seemed thoroughly mortified, but Lily was staring at James with pure horror, "POTTER! I HATE YOU!"

"Correction, you hate Drake and me," Harry glared at his future mother.

"Stay away from Mary if you know what's good for you, filth," Draco sneered at the upset redhead.

At that very moment Mary came running through the doors and ran to Harry, "Malfoy! Sidekicks! Help!"

"Mary, get behind us," Draco's glare intensified as a younger version of his father and Crabe and Goyle ran into the room. "Mary, may I suggest that you stay with Terry, Remus, or me at all times. I do not think this is the first time he has tried to corner you, nor will it be the last."

Mary nodded as she buried her face deep within Harry's robed shoulder, "Last time they would have raped me if James hadn't stopped them…"

"Mary…" Harry was now very upset. "You need to tell us things like this so that we can take care of them and help you."

"Sorry Harry," Mary whispered into his ear.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine when she said his real name, "Malfoy! What did you think you were doing!"

"Yeah Lucy, what did you think you were doing to our dear female Marauder?" Sirius growled ready to face Malfoy.

"Lucy, what were you planning to do to our girl?"

"Your whore now, is she Potter? The mudblood not enough for you?" Lucius sneered.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU SADDISTIC BASTARD!" Mary screeched as she came alive at the word mudblood, her eyes flashing with her purity powers.

"And what are you going to do about it, wench?" Malfoy asked smugly.

"This!" Mary pulled her purification energy into a few energy arrows, and let them loose. Everyone was horrified as they sped towards Lucius, but no one stopped it. The teachers could only watch in amazement as the arrows seemed not to touch Lucius, but they snagged his robes, forcefully pinning him to the hard rock wall of the Great Hall. "Never say that word in my presence, Malfoy." Mary clenched her fists tightly, but she managed to calm herself only when she was back between Harry and Draco.

"Well everyone, I do believe that after that we all need a break. There shall be no classes the rest of the day," Dumbledore smiled tiredly.

"Harry, I can't go against him here, but when we get back… I'm fighting him with you," Mary whispered. Harry turned and stared at Mary with shock, thinking that she meant Voldemort.

"Mary, you can't fight the Dark Lord with Harry!" Draco hissed softly.

"I meant my uncle!" Mary hissed back, "We'll talk later. I'm going to be called to see him after this stunt. He can't expel me after he learns of how accurate I am with my aim, and Malfoy's father can't touch me because the Headmaster is my uncle. I promise we'll talk later!"

* * *

"Young Lady, what did you think you were doing?" Dumbledore asked his niece sternly. There was no trace of the sparkle in his eyes or a smile on his face. 

"I was making a point, Uncle Albus. I have deadly accuracy with my arrows, they never miss. I did not even touch him, and you know that there is nothing he can do and no charges that he or his father can bring me up on. Not to mention that he provoked me. I believe I was in the right, as you did nothing but take away a few points for an attempted rape!"

"I…" Albus Dumbledore just couldn't find anything to do but nod, agreeing with his niece. "All the same, I do have to punish you."

"And I accept that," Mary replied just as stiffly as he was being towards her.

"You have detention, tonight with Mr. Filch, patrolling the halls for miscreants."

"When shall I meet with Mr. Filch and where?"

"Meet him at eight in front of the gargoyle, and you will be released at ten."

"Agreed. Goodnight Uncle," Mary nodded curtly to her uncle as she left his office.

"Mary, you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, tonight I have a two hour date with Filch and the halls. Uncle made me a hall monitor for the night," Mary rolled her eyes. "An attempted rape and he gives that bastard a slap on the wrist! We're turning the Ferret now, James."

"I assume that you have a plan?" James asked.

"It involves the last of our favorite brew, the Ferret, and Lucy."

"You're going to give it to him before he changes?"

"Yes. He's gonna do a bit of reconnaissance for us. If he turns into what I think he will, we'll be set for a new ally. He almost turned completely, just with today's incidents."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm just not too sure it's such a good idea…" James sighed. "You know, you're right about me liking Lily. I know I'm an insufferable prat and I don't deserve even a glance from her…"

"James, shut up! You do to deserve her! And she, more than anything, deserves you!"

"Why do you say that Mary, we all know that I'm just an egotistical, obnoxious, arrogant…"

"James, you just said you had a big head, twice! So what if you are all those things! You're also sweet, one of the best friends a girl could have, and you only brag if you know that you can do exactly what you claim! Lily isn't exactly the freshest flower in the garden, and don't you dare stop me! She's bull headed, arrogant, can't see past her nose, and don't forget that she's a know-it-all perfect prefect!"

"Mary, don't say that about Lily, I know it's half-true, but I still love her," James replied softly.

"Mary…" Lily stepped from the shadows. James' eyes grew large and he nearly ran, "You're right about me, Mary. I just… I don't like it when people figure out things that I didn't know myself. I'm sorry; will you please accept my apology?"

"I'll accept after you and James talk," Mary sighed tiredly and took off down the corridor grinning like a mad woman.

"MARY! YOU CAN'T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!" James yelled horrified as he lost Dumbledore's niece as she was far ahead of Lily and him.

"Mary! Finally!" Draco sighed in relief when he came upon her in the hall.

"Drake, what's wrong?" Mary frowned.

"That Pettigrew brat ditched me and I didn't see anyone…" Draco sighed. "Why are you walking alone?"

"Hold the phone! YOU were ditched by WORMTAIL!" Mary stared at Draco in horror, "I told you to stay away from him!"

"THAT was WORMTAIL!" Draco gaped in shock.

"Draco! Please, please tell me you didn't do it on purpose?" Mary pleaded with the Slytherin Prince.

"I didn't. The other Marauders left to do a prank and Sirius told Peter to stick with me."

"That mutt is SO gonna get it when I get my hands on him!" Mary fumed slightly.

"Mary, calm down. We can get him back together," Draco patted Mary awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Yeah! And I have just the thing!" Mary grinned as she dragged Draco down the halls and into Myrtle's Bathroom. "Hi Myrtle! I'm teaching Drake the ropes of the Marauders. You mind if we continue to follow tradition and do it here?"

"Go right ahead, Mary Stareye," Myrtle smiled slightly in her ghostly brilliance. Mary shoved a vile into Draco's hands, "Okay Draco, drink up!"

"What is it?"

"Something that will make all of us trust you more, and it's not veritsurum," Mary smiled at Draco. "Well, drink up!"

"Fine," Draco rolled his eyes as he blindly trusted the Gryffindor girl. Unsure of why, he felt his body shrinking. "_WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!" _Draco chattered angrily.

" You're exactly what I thought you'd be!" Mary cheered. "Okay, now Draco, I want you to take a long look at yourself. You're now an animagi."

Draco's eyes widened, _"What exactly am I?"_

"Now don't worry, you can always change back by thinking of your human form. Please don't be mad at me, I had to do it. I want Harry and James to be able to trust you…"

Draco quickly managed looking shocked for a white ferret, but then he managed his transformation back, "Mary, I asked you what I was."

"A white ferret."

"FERRET!" Draco stared at Mary in astonishment and slight horror.

"At least this time you don't bounce unless you want to," Mary grinned at her friend. "Not to mention you look rather cute."

"CUTE!" Draco looked mortified.

"Yes, just make sure you take plenty of baths, ferrets are rather smelly by nature," Mary's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Mary!" Draco looked at her in exasperation.

"Look at it this way, Drake, you are not a bug like Rita Skitter is," Mary shrugged.

"Mary, what am I supposed to do as a FERRET!" Draco groaned.

"Well, I have a plan, but we'll need Harry, James, and Remus for it to work. We'll do it first Hogsmead weekend. We'll pretend I bought your animagi form for a pet and that you went to visit your lovely sick grandmother in France. Then it's just a matter of you getting loose, finding your way down to the Slytherin commons, and spying on your father."

"You've planned this for a while, haven't you?" Draco chuckled dryly, "I'll do it, but only to make sure he isn't about to attack you again."

"Thank you so much Drake," Mary pulled him into a hug. Draco was a bit surprised, but not ever having been put in this position before, just cautiously pat her back. "You're a good friend Draco, and I'm sorry for not telling you what the potion was going to do to you… POTION! Urgh!" Mary pulled away from Draco before staring him straight in the eyes, "This may come as a surprise to you, but don't take any potions from James, Sirius, Remus, or Peter," Mary spit out the last name with disgust.

"Is there a reason why?"

"They're pranksters," Mary winced. "That and though I'd never prank my best friends… let's just say that they would."

"Joy…" Draco rolled his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter22**

Mary's prediction about the Marauders rang true as Harry did accept a drink from Sirius and ended up following Mary all day proclaiming he was in love with her. Needless to say, Mary was extremely embarrassed, and was sure Harry would be so too, when he regained his senses that is. It was nearly six o'clock before the spell began to wear off.

"Mary, you have the prettiest eyes…" Harry stated.

"WHEN DOES IT WEAR OFF!" Draco growled angrily at the Sirius, having refused to let Mary face the 'Harry' situation alone.

"Should be soon…" Sirius grinned, a little nervously, because Draco looked ready to kill.

"Falcon, are you alright?" Mary asked as Harry stopped spouting sweet nothings to her.

"Mary!" Harry looked at her and his face paled in horror.

He nearly ran, but Mary quickly stopped him by jumping on top of him, "You're back to normal!" Mary shrieked happily and before she knew what she was doing, she had pecked him on the cheek.

"Um… yeah…" Harry blushed.

"Black, I think it's best if you leave," Draco glared angrily at the dog animagi. Luckily Sirius took the hint and fled.

"I'm so relieved you aren't spouting Shakespeare any more!" Mary buried her head in his neck.

"Um…" Harry was now VERY red.

"Who gave you the potion?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sirius," Harry replied swallowing nervously as Mary refused to let go of him.

"He WHAT!" Mary growled angrily. The growl that came from her throat frightened Draco as it sounded like a large cat. "That's the last straw! Draco," Mary pulled her head away from Harry and faced the other boy. "Show Harry what you are."

"Mary, he's going to laugh," Draco pointed out.

"So, his form is all show, yours is cute!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Mary, it is not a good idea to discuss this in the common rooms…"

"Fine, let's go!" Mary jumped off of Harry, and pulled both boys into the room of requirement. "Now, everybody go animal."

"Go animal?" Draco glared at Mary as she changed into a jaguar. Harry sighed, but quickly changed into a Gryphon. Draco was the last and most reluctant to change, showing himself off as a Ferret.

The three friends changed back, "Good! Now we can plan on getting Sirius back and we can help Remy!"

"Remus? That's why you… and I… and he?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, you're beginning to sound like Ron," Mary pointed out. "It's not flattering in the least."

"But I… Oh! Forget it!" Harry grumbled angrily.

"Ready to get dear old Nick-Knack Paddy-Whack back?" Mary turned to Harry, making him focus his anger on the problem at hand.

"Yeah," Harry growled irritably.

"So, let's show him what the three newest editions of the Marauders can do when angered," Mary smirked.

"You would have made a fine Slytherin, both of you," Draco grinned.

"And you don't make a half-bad Gryffindor, Drake," Mary placed an arm around his shoulders. "Now, let's get back to planning our dear friend's demise."

"Agreed," both boys grinned wickedly back at her.

"I'm thinking green and silver nail polish that doesn't come off for a week and silver highlights in his hair… What about you, Drake?"

"Underwear showing on the outside saying he likes blokes… You Harry?"

"I say we make him sing how much he loves Slytherin blokes at breakfast, lunch, and supper," Harry finished.

"Alright boys, let's get cracking!"


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter23**

Needless to say, the next morning Sirius woke up and screamed in horror at his mirror image. To make matters worse, Peter, James, Remus, Terry, and Drake were all laughing at him. James couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Padfoot, you going prematurely gray on us?"

"JAMES!" Sirius' eye twitched before he pounced on his best friend, "TAKE THEM OFF! NOW!"

"Padfoot, as much as I'm sure James would like to take the credit for this, he didn't do it," Remus stated, noting that Peter had fled the room.

"THEN WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID!"

"Anyone you made a fool of recently?" Remus asked calmly, noticing that Terry and Drake were smirking.

"WEST!" Sirius growled.

"Sorry, can't say I'm completely responsible for all that's been placed upon you. After all, call this payback from the three newest additions to the Marauders," Harry smirked when Sirius looked confused.

"Hey boys, you all decent or is Nick-Knack Paddy-Whack still throwing a fit?" a smug voice came from outside their door. Sirius froze in shock as Drake yelled for her to come in.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Sirius was in shock and horror.

"Yeah, call it payback for pranking Terry, not to mention the fact that you left Drake with Pettigrew after I specifically warned you not to do so!" Mary glared angrily at the tall dark haired boy.

"Please take it off," Sirius pleaded with her.

"You have to let some of it run its course as not all of it is irreversible. The nails come off with nail polish remover; you can get some from Lily. The hair stays until noon. Drake, I believe that you're up."

"As soon as Lily sees you the underwear and message will disappear. Take it away, mate," Draco grinned as Harry did just that.

"There will be a bit of a musical number at all meals for the day. You cannot avoid it, and I can't undo it. I believe that it's only fair," Harry smirked.

"Okay, now that you've told Paddy about what's going on with him, who said you could make new members… Nightpaw?" James glared at her.

"Oh? I thought you knew what I was doing when I gave Drake and your son the potion to help out dear Remy…"

Remus froze in horror, "You told!"

"Don't say stuff like that! Mary didn't tell us anything! We learned about it because we already knew about you and Mary only wanted to help you," Harry spit out.

"Remy… I didn't mean any harm by it…" Mary whispered softly. "Drake doesn't even know…"

"Know what?" Draco asked Mary worriedly. "Mary, what's going on?"

"It's not her secret to tell," James glared angrily at Mary. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I had to tell Harry, I had to! He's your son and he doesn't even KNOW ANY OF YOU!" Mary focused her gaze on Remus. "Harry is big enough to understand that you're not a monster and I believe Draco is as well! No matter that he's just recently switched sides and no longer supports Dear old Tom! But Harry has had to face that stupid corpse-man every year! He's survived three bloody encounters with that horrible no good nasty CREATURE called Voldemort!"

"Y-you s-said his n-name!" James bit out a gasp.

"Yes, and you want to know why! I'm not scared of that low-down no-good son-of-a-whore! I've faced my own version of a Dark Lord and I'm preparing myself to deal with a Gray Lord! Harry and Draco are the only two humans I have to trust in my time! My Uncle is using Harry and everyone for his own means! I will NOT allow my Uncle to push me around when we return to our rightful time! He's taken me away from my family! He's stolen me from them and refuses to tell me where they are! And I KNOW he KNOWS exactly where to find them! I'm a miko, Remus! I can TELL when someone is lying! Do you know how much it hurts to know that my own great uncle is not really my uncle and has been lying to me all this time? Just so he can have better access to Harry… and once he figures out about Draco, he'll try to turn that to his advantage!" Mary took in the looks of shock from all five boys in the room, before yelling angrily, "I can even prove it! Accio parchment! Familia line revalo!"

"Mary, it says Dumb-as-a-door's name on it," Draco stated.

"Reveal the truth! Purity speaks!" Mary growled at the parchment. Dumbledore's name disappeared, as did his side of the family tree. In its place revealed one of the founder's names…

"Rowena Ravenclaw!" Sirius gasped in shock.

"Early lesson for the rest of you," Mary whispered. "Don't trust my 'supposed' uncle. He will become the Gary Lord I spoke of."

"Mary…" Harry stared at her slightly hurt.

"Look, it's getting late and we'll miss classes and stuff. Guys, this is Draco and Harry. Harry is James' son," Mary yawned tiredly and instead of heading towards the commons, she headed back to her bed. "Ferret, anyone asks, I'm not feeling well and I'm scary beyond all belief to wake up. It should help cover any questions."

"I'm going after her," Harry frowned. "Tell people I stayed behind to watch over her. You want to bring us some food back, Draco?"

"No problem, Harry," Draco nodded before leaving the room.

"Remus, I expect you to tell Draco before tomorrow. We'll be leaving soon," Harry then turned to Sirius. "I don't know what she means when she says we're saving you, but I will always help Mary." Lastly he turned to James, "Hi dad, nice to actually meet you… Now, there's one question I've been dying to ask you… WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU STICK ME WITH THE DURSLEYS!"

"Dursleys?" James looked a bit startled.

Mary ran back into the room, "Where!" Mary immediately ran into Harry's arms and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Mary… Shh, it's okay. I was just asking him why he sent me to live with mum's sister instead of giving Remus God-parent rights too."

"Harry, it was my so-called 'uncle' that left you with the Dursleys, not James or… your mum. I promise he's gonna pay for everything, I promise," Mary whispered softly. "Besides, I bet Remy was in a right fit about taking care of a child with his condition…" Mary mumbled as Harry continued to rub circles on her back.

"You're probably right, luv," Harry whispered softly as Mary drifted off in his arms. "What was she doing last night that got her so tuckered out?"

"Probably all the bloody pranks you three put on me!" Sirius pouted.

"No, we went to sleep fairly early…" Harry murmured as he set Mary down on his bed. He was a bit surprised as Mary refused to let go of him. He went ahead and lay down with her.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter24**

The Marauders had gone down to the commons and as it was near noon, Draco was reading a book about potions while patiently waiting for Harry and Mary to wake up. Harry woke up, ate some food, and thanked Draco. Just as Harry was returning from a sudden bathroom break, Mary screamed in her sleep! Harry and Draco ran to her side! The Marauders barged up the stairs!

Mary woke up crying in Harry's arms, "Harry!" Mary refused to let him go this time and clung to him.

"Mary, it's okay, it was just a dream. It's okay," Harry soothed.

"No, no it's not!"

"Mary, listen to Harry, please?" Draco asked calmly.

" 'Kay, but only cause I like you two so much," Mary yanked Draco onto the bed next to her and Harry.

"Bloody hell! What was all that about!" Sirius growled, still a bit ticked off from having to sing "Animal Crackers" at breakfast.

"Mary had a bad dream," Draco stated. "Please leave, we'll take care of this."

"No. Stay."

"Mary…"

"Harry, I'm tired of lying to them and I promised to help you. We're going to prevent as many people from dieing in this war as necessary. That includes James and Lily."

"How… Wha…?" James and the rest of the Marauders were speechless.

"Sit down, and make yourselves comfy. Remy, you write this all down. You're gonna need it," Mary mumbled. "Okay, in 1981 Voldemort attacks James and Lily. He kills them with the killing curse. Harry is the only survivor. Sirius was the secret keeper, so he's blamed. Moony has been missing and Sirius and James had suspected him of being involved with Voldemort, but it's not true. Sirius is sentenced to Azkaban without a trial by Fudge, the Minister. Now, James and Lily weren't the only casualties that year… The Longbottoms were as well. They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and her husband, Lestrange. Neville is the same age as Harry, one. Sirius, when the time comes… have the Longbottoms watched."

"Frank!"

"Shut up and listen you dolt!"

"Shutting up now."

"Look, a while back I found a couple of spells that will save James, Lily, Harry, Neville, and the Longbottoms. Thing is that everyone is going to think the Longbottoms are insane until I can get back and give them the antidote. James and Lily will have to vanish for a while… and Siri… you're gonna be going to Azkaban…"

"WHAT!"

"Look, this is the plan, because the rising Gray Lord might know if we do anything too drastic! Sirius, you'll show up as Padfoot Harry's third year. In fourth year all of you come back and meet us at the Burrow. By that time I may have convinced Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley brood… Sirius, unless you can make a very good puppet that looks like you… I don't know how to get you out of going to Azkaban! But I'm not letting you die fifth year!"

"Fifth year?" Harry stared at Mary worriedly.

"Harry… um, I know this is gonna be bad… but I can't figure out a way to stop this boy we go to school with from dieing."

"Who?"

"Cedric Diggory; Cho Chang's man."

"What?" Harry's mouth was dry.

"It happens fourth year at the tri-wizarding tournament."

"HARRY IS IN THE TRI-WIZARDIG TOURNAMENT!" Draco gaped.

"It's not his fault; one of the teachers works for Voldemort and slips it in. Poor Mr. Constant Vigilance…" Mary murmured. "Moony is the best D.A.D.A. teacher we've ever had! Lockhart was an ass; Quirrel worked for Voldey-poo, and let's see… Mad-Eye in fourth, and that horrible Ministry whore Umbridge!" Mary quickly waved a silencing charm on the room, "URGH! I HATE PETTIGREW AND THAT BLASTED TOM RIDDLE!"

"Mary…" Harry quickly placed his arms around her. "It'll all be…"

"Okay? No it won't! When we go back we're all demanding tutelage from Snape! I mean it! Draco, you'll be our trump card."

"Trump card?" Draco smirked, "What exactly is going on in that Slytherin mind of yours?"

"Well, I'm going to need to find my demon brothers, and then we'll get your mother away from your death eater father, next we'll get Snape on our side and find my family. We'll place Harry's relatives under a guise and have them moved where Dumb-as-a-door can't find them. Same with Hermione's folks. Ron… I could really care less about because he's Dumb-as-a-door's spy!"

"What?" Harry's mouth was dry.

"Well, Fred and George aren't, Ginny might be, Bill and Charlie will easily come to us… Remy, you'd better be helping us this year!"

"Huh?" Remus stared at Mary in shock.

"Heads up, Moony, we've already run into your future self, and you look drained. Always keeping chocolate on you…" Mary smiled at the memory. "James, I want you to study both light and dark curses. When I find Lily we'll get her to study all charms and place them on both of you. We'll find a warding spell or make one that no one but the creator can detect and place it to keep Sirius safe from Dementors…"

"Dementors!" Sirius blinked horrified at Mary.

"Get out using Padfoot," Mary replied.

"Huh?" Sirius blinked worriedly at Mary.

"Sirius has to be Harry's godfather! The minute that Harry is born, get Lily, Remus, Sirius, and yourself to cast the strongest reflecting charm on him as well as protection spells. With any luck we'll be able to pull this off and save the lot of you. James, you and Lily go to America with Remus after your 'deaths' and come back in Harry's fourth year." Mary sighed tiredly and slumped back into Harry's arms. "So, you guys up to it? Because as soon as I'm feeling less sick to my stomach, I'm getting Lily and borrowing Remus to search for charms."

"I'll do it," James sighed tiredly.

"Azkaban?" Sirius blinked. Then Sirius smirked, "You'd better find that warding spell, missy."

"I… I'll do it…" Remus whispered.

"Remy, there still isn't a cure for your condition…"

"Oh! Just tell Drake I'm a werewolf already!" Remus grumbled.

"Makes sense why Sirius thought you were with the Dark Lord…" Draco frowned. "At that time the werewolves had allied with him. He was promising them a cure. Pack of hogwash if you asked me."

"But with Hermione we can get Snape to create the Wolf's bane potion to let Remus keep his mind! Once Snape is with us… we'll be closer to defeating Voldemort and Dumbledore!" Mary pointed out to their new friend.

"Nightpaw, I think we should take this one step at a time," Harry murmured softly.

"Well then, we'd better hurry and cast those spells!" Mary grinned at the surprised group of Marauders.

"You've already found them!" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I've found the perfect ones for Lily and James. Lily needs to find the one for Harry… And I've got half a spell set up for you, but I need Remus' help to make sure it won't turn you into a dog forever," Mary replied.

"Great! Cast it on us now!" James announced.

"That's where we hit a bump in all my little research. You see… I can't cast the life spells and neither can Draco or Harry because we aren't born yet…"

"So… who is supposed to…?"

"Remus," Harry stared worriedly at the werewolf.

"However, I have to be the one to do Sirius' spell… and it will work because by the time he gets taken to Azkaban I'll be born and my magic should work… I just think James and Lily will need the protection sooner than later. Better let Sirius place the same spell on you Remus…"

"You really think this plan will work?" James frowned.

"It may just be the only thing to keep you and Lily alive," Mary whispered.

"This was what kept you up last night, wasn't it?" Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I had to formulate a plan of action to see how we could save your parents and Sirius. If nothing else, once this war with Voldemort and Dumbledore is over we can work on making Remus a better potion to keep the pain and wildness out of his wolf form… more-so than the Wolf's bane."

"You are truly amazing, Mary," Harry whispered as he pulled her close into a hug.

"Harry, this is just a plan and as the saying goes 'the best laid plans may go array'."

"That may be a true saying, Mary, but when have you ever been wrong?" Sirius grinned.

"Every day," Mary replied back stiffly. "I was wrong because James wasn't half the prat that I was led to believe he was, Severus was much worse than I was led to believe he was, Lily was less of a wall-flower than I was told she was, Remus is sweeter than I was led to believe, and dash it all MALFOY was pure evil!"

"Draco isn't his dad, Mary," Harry whispered.

"That's because he's our Draco and not Lucius Malfoy: would-be rapist," Mary replied back with judgment clear in her tone.

"Wait, you mean Drake Mallory is really Draco MALFOY!" Sirius gaped in horror.

"Yeah, but I'm not as much of an evil git as I used to be. I've changed for the better… At least I think so," Draco sent a nervous smile Mary's way.

"Of course you have! And when we get home we're gonna get that stupid headmaster to change your house. Oh and did you know that the headmaster was a Slytherin?"

"He was!" all the boys gaped in shock.

"Yep. I was prodding around the library with Hermione one day and came across some old school yearbooks… It just kinda stuck out, ya know?"

"So, the headmaster is a lying Slytherin?" James hissed angrily.

"Well, Draco was a Slytherin, but he doesn't lie more than he has to, and he definitely doesn't lie to Harry or me unless absolutely necessary," Mary replied.

"So, we have a reformed Slytherin in the Gryffindor house, a future son of James, and a descendant of one of the founders," James groaned. "Anything I'm forgetting?"

"The traitor," Mary growled.

"Traitor?" Remus frowned.

"Siri, Remy, Jamie, I can't tell you WHO it is… but be careful who you trust. Sometimes those who you trust turn out to be traitors…"

"Anyone in this room?" Remy frowned.

"No. Not that I know of… Just don't go and leave Remy by himself… We need you! Remy, and Siri, and Jamie… don't be too mean to Severus, okay? Sirius, you in particular! I know he's gonna insult me, you guys, and Lily… but don't let him get to you! Don't sink below his level! And he'll eventually nearly rise to meet ours, I promise."

"Mary, that sounded offally like random speech, and made no sense at all," Remus and the other boys stared at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Oh, you can still prank him, just don't go for so much public humiliation, deal? Or should I tell Lily that you're all being prats and that she should hog-tie the whole lot of you?"

A bunch of choking noises came from the boys as they had either heard or felt the brunt of Lily's temper. James smiled weakly, "We'll take your advice."

"And I won't sic Lils on you," Mary grinned. "Besides, you love her too much, Jamie," Mary laughed as James blushed magenta.

"Oh, Jamie has a crush! Lils and Jamie sitting in a…mmph!"

"And this is the reason you are still a bachelor before you get sent to Azkaban, Sirius Black," Mary rolled her eyes, as it had been her wand to seal Sirius' lips.

"Bachelor? Sirius? What about Moony?"

"Bachelor, unless he fell in love with one of Sirius' cousins…"

"WHAT!" Remus looked horrified at the idea.

"_Cough _Andromeda's daughter _cough_," Mary's eyes twinkled merrily.

"WHAT!" Remus was horrified.

"If not, there are all those eager young students at Hogwarts that fall all over you that don't know about Moony, but they still are kinda in-love with you. I could be wrong, but I've heard some people say that Snape has a thing for you and Sirius. Other people say its James that Snape has his eye on, but I personally think he's just an old bastard that joined the wrong side and turned, much like our Draco, but Drake is much better looking than Snape."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as all three of the Marauders looked a sickly green and Draco looked stunned out of his gourd, "That's great Nightpaw!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that some people say that he's got a thing for you just like he did your dad?"

"MARY!" Harry jumped at her and tried to tackle her, but she had managed to get behind Draco, effectively evading him.

"Harry, they're just rumors! I promise I don't think that Snape is in love with any of you! If anything is true at all Remus and Sirius have a thing and James and Lily will be."

"Mary, that was very Slytherin of you," Draco began to chuckle, but soon burst out in full laughter.

"Well, it was what was going on according to Lavender and Parvati," Mary blushed.

"Well, the rumors in Slytherin from Parkinson are that you are in a foursome with Harry, Weasly, and Granger."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Huh?" Draco looked confused.

"It means 'are you lying to me?' I mean, that's ridiculous! I don't see Hermione or any other girl like that! And RONALD! ICK! Besides, I have a thing for guys, not girls! Stupid Parkinson," Mary muttered irritably.

"So, you don't think that about any of us, Mary?" Harry asked nervously.

"Huh? Pardon? You asking me if I think that any of you guys are cute or the rumor mill stuff?"

"Both," James glared at Mary.

"Oh… um, well… I don't believe the rumors, but… um… gee is that Lily calling my name?" Mary raced out of the girl's dorms.

"Is it just me or did she just avoid our question?" Sirius asked. "Hey! She removed the spell!"

"I'm going after her," Harry grumbled and hurried down the stairs until he was far enough to get out his version of the Marauders map. He found her in the boy's dorms. He quickly climbed the stairs and placed a silencing spell on the room. He was surprised to find her on his bed. "Mary?"

"Harry…" Mary blushed and tried to avert her gaze, but Harry placed his hand on hers.

"Mary, what's wrong? You've been acting a bit off. What's going on? Why didn't you answer the question?"

"Because I know what type of guys I go for, and if I told… well, they'd tease me for ages!" Mary blushed and stared down at their hands.

"You liked Sirius for a bit, didn't you?" Harry smiled weakly.

"For a bit, but then when I got back I realized that I was just crushing on him, not in love with him, and when I look at…" Mary blushed. "Anyway, I don't have a thing for Sirius, Remus, or your dad."

"Do you think they look good?"

"Well… they aren't exactly lacking in the looks department," Mary blushed. "But they're my friends, and well, I just don't like them that way."

Harry was silent for a moment, "Why didn't you include me with Ron and Hermione when you were talking to Draco?"

Mary was now looking like a frightened rabbit that wanted to run at the first chance she could, "Um…"

"Mary, please tell me?" Harry pleaded.

"I… I…" Mary froze.

"Mary, please!" Harry stared intently into her eyes.

"I… I like you! Okay!" Mary tried to run away from him, but was held back because he refused to release her hand.

He didn't speak, just smiled up at her as he pulled her towards him and gently sealed his lips over hers. "Very okay…" Harry replied huskily. Mary was shocked until he kissed her again, then she snapped out of it and began to kiss him back.

"Wow!" Mary gasped in disbelief.

"Is that all you're going to say, Miss Stareye?"

"No, but what are we gonna do about the other guys? I mean, Drake will be okay, I think… But the other three will try to prank you into oblivion and tease me mercilessly!"

"Mary, worry about them later!" Harry groaned as he tried to steal another kiss from her.

"Harry James Potter!" Mary hissed half-upset, "You will not turn into your father and I am most certainly NOT turning into your mother!"

"Huh!" That got through Harry's fog-filled mind.

"Fine, then we do it Hermione's way!"

"HERMIONE'S WAY!" Harry yelped and fell off his bed in shock, dragging Mary unintentionally into his lap.

"We tell Drake what happened, figure out where this is going, and then tell the other guys… after having Drake help us come up with a plan if they decide to attack us."

"Mary, I love you," Harry mumbled as he yawned tiredly. "But you really have to stop running from me so much, it's making me tired…"

"Night Harry," Mary grinned and kissed the boy on his temple. Unfortunately, she was stuck in his arms until Draco came in a few minutes later. "Draco, get this big lug off me, please? I need to talk to you and it'll be best if Harry doesn't do it because he'll stick his foot in it."

"Fine," Draco rolled his eyes, but there was a spark of humor there as he freed his best friend from his other friend.

"Well, I ran up here, Harry found me and then he kissed me! We decided to tell you then we're taking it from the kiss to see if it goes anywhere and if so we'll tell the terrible trio, and be ready for any pranks that they may pull on us," Mary sighed tiredly.

Draco grinned and hugged his best friend, "Don't worry about it Mary, I promise to help. Now, how about we put Harry back up on his bed… then we can push mine next to his and we can all stay together."

Draco grinned as Mary squeezed him tightly, "You are the best big brother I could ask for!"

"If he hurts you he's not going to enjoy it, understand?" Draco stared down seriously at Mary.

"Crystal!" Mary grinned and pecked Draco on the cheek, "Um, Draco, when he was half asleep he told me he loved me."

"Oh."


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter25**

"Draco, wake up!" Mary hissed in her second best friend's ear.

"Mm?"

"I'm going to the library to talk to Lily. Make sure Harry doesn't wake up and panic to find me gone," Mary told Draco.

"Mmhm," Draco yawned tiredly and rolled over, letting Mary escape the beds.

Mary had gotten as far as the second corridor past the fat lady's portrait, when she heard a boy crying out in pain. Mary immediately ran towards it to discover Severus Snape being tortured by three seventh years, "IMMOBULOUS!" Mary screamed angrily at the two seventh years, freezing them in place. "Accio Professor McGonagall!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Miss Stareye! What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall asked slightly irritated at her young Gryffindor.

"These two seventh years were picking on Severus! So when I came around the corner, they were distracted and Severus hit them with an immobulous spell just as they were about to hex me! Please, can you do something about these two?"

"Of course, dear. Now, Mr. Snape, for protecting Ms. Stareye, 20 points to Slytherin," McGonagall smiled at Snape before turning to Mary. "As for you, for reporting a good deed by another house, 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you professor, and I do apologize about… well, the unorthodox way I brought you here."

"Quite all right Ms. Stareye, just try to make sure it doesn't happen too often," McGonagall grinned as she walked down the hall, levitating the two Slytherin seventh years.

"Why did you do that?" Snape frowned at Mary.

"Because, I figured you can place a slight memory charm or some sort of potion to modify their memories, and the fact that I don't think you're all that bad," Mary shrugged. "I'll try to get the guys to lighten up on you, but they are boys…" Mary shrugged as she continued down the hall to the library.

* * *

A couple hours later just as she was returning from the Room of Requirement, Lucius grabbed her.

"Well if it isn't Potter and Black's new whore?" he sneered.

"Mmph!" Mary tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth prevented it. She slammed her foot down on Malfoy's toe, causing him to let go of her mouth, "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Severus barreled around the corner and promptly hexed Lucius into a state of unconsciousness, "Are you alright?"

"Severus," Mary began to cry, but shockingly enough, she found herself in Snape's arms. "He was going to try it again! I know he was! Don't let him, Sev, please don't let him!"

"Shh, it's alright. Now why don't you tell me all about why you think Lucius is going to…"

"He tried to rape me with a group of boys a few…"

"Years ago…" Snape paled. "Mary, I am going to tell you this… I was forced to help Lucius, Crabe, and Goyle do that to you. I promise I will try and stop him from doing it again."

"Sev, you aren't dark, are you? Not yet, right?"

"Dark?"

"The mark."

Severus immediately released Mary and backed away from the frightened girl, "I… I…"

"Severus, when you get it… tell Dumbledore, but don't completely trust him. He's up to some stuff that isn't right. We'll talk more later, I promise…"

"Mary, why are you telling me this like you know it will happen?" Snape questioned.

"Because I know it will, I have these… special books that let me take a peek into the future. Please, just be ready for me to talk to you when you are head of a certain thing, as well as a spy. Please, don't contact me, let me come to you. I'll see you in a couple of years, okay Sev?"

"Mary…" Severus Snape frowned in confusion.

Placing three fingers on his lips she silenced him, "All I ask is that you trust me. Together, with a group I'm putting together we'll be able to work with no leaders, just friends with a mutual cause. Whatever you do, DON'T go to Godric's Hollow in 1981."

"Why…? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm going to need you and so is Harry. Please, you're the only Slytherin, besides Drake, that I have any trust in. Before the end of the big bad we will all need that Slytherin cunning and slyness. Do not place your faith in Dumbledore, and do not place it in the Order. They will not be able to protect you completely, no matter what Dumbledore says. Oh, I also want to apologize for that little ink thing the other year…"

"That was you!" Snape looked at her startled as she smiled impishly and walked away.

Mary was skipping as she entered the commons, but was pulled aside by a furious Draco and Harry, "Where the bloody hell have you been!"

"Guys, calm down! I initiated another piece of our plan without meaning to," Mary grinned before giving a slightly irritated Harry a peck on the cheek. "Besides, Snape saved me after I saved him…"

"Mary," Harry warned.

"You left when I wasn't even half coherent to what I was agreeing to," Draco glared furiously.

"Okay, I promise I won't go anywhere without a bodyguard, in this time, except the loo," Mary rolled her eyes exasperated with a protective Harry and Draco.

"Good, glad we got that settled," Draco snorted.

"Okay, over-protective big brother and obnoxious over-worried potential boyfriend can go back into their slumber," Mary rolled her eyes at the two boys who only glared at her in irritation, what probably saved Mary from getting cursed again was an infuriated Sirius ramming through the portrait.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME SING A BLOODY CHICK SONG!"

"Harry, what did you do?" Mary whispered worriedly as she felt the boys hide behind her.

"Padfoot! That was a marvelous performance! Think Harry will tell us what spells he used so that we can play them on Lucy and Sniv…?"

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Mary leapt out of her friend's hold and stormed over to Harry's dad, "YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NOT PUBLICALLY HUMILIATE SEVERUS SNAPE AND THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO! ARE WE CLEAR!"

"Y-yes," James cringed. Sirius chuckled making James glare at him, "Don't think I've forgotten about you Ms. Black!"

"What'd he sing?"

"It was a very different tune, 'Man I Feel Like A Woman'," James chuckled. "It was great!"

"Just wait until dinner," Harry smirked. "You'll die laughing at that one."

"Please tell me you aren't planning to make him sing Bingo," Mary whispered to Harry.

"Something along those lines, but worse," Harry smirked.

"Oh! I think I've got it!" Mary laughed, "I am SO not missing dinner!"

"I'm going into hiding as soon as dinner is over," Sirius pouted.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter26**

"HOW MUCH IS THAT DOGGIE IN THE WINDOW? THE ONE WITH THE WAGGILY TAIL? HOW MUCH IS THAT DOGGIE IN THE WINDOW? I DO HOPE THAT DOGGIE'S FOR SALE!" Sirius belted out the timeless song, much to his horror and all the other Marauder's amusement.

"WEST!" Sirius growled angrily as he stepped down from the teacher's table, quite red in the face.

"Aw, isn't that just your favorite song, Paddy?" Remus teased.

"LUPIN…" Sirius' eye twitched.

"Guys… I think we should run…" Mary murmured and before Sirius could do anything, the Marauders, minus Sirius, had fled the great hall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITORS!" Sirius growled as he ran after them.

"Sirius!" Mary hissed, "Get over here!"

"Stareye…" Sirius glared.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that even though you were under a spell… half of the girls in Hogwarts thought it was cute."

"They did?" Sirius grinned like Christmas had come early. "Does that include you, my delicate star?"

"Sirius, I would like to remind you that while I look your age, you are in fact old enough to be my father or very much-so older brother. I have no romantic feelings towards you or the 'old-school' Marauders."

"Old-school!" Sirius was grinning and laughing merrily.

"Yep, Ferret, Falcon, and Nightpaw are the 'New Marauders'. Besides, the other set of pranksters the school has are the Weasley Twins… or as we call them Gred and Forge."

"Gred and Forge?"

"They originally find the map, after you idiots lost it; I came by it and gave it to Harry. It was really fun to give it to him. I swear his face lights up every time he sees his mum and dad, even if they are fighting…"

He really doesn't know them… does he?" Sirius sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, not to mention that you are in Azkaban and Harry got stuck with his mum's awful sister, Petunia! Urgh! That lady makes what I read about your mother's portrait nearly seem bearable!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Only bright side is that she's got this neck like a giraffe and she's gullible, but then she would have to have been to marry Vernon Dursely…" Mary shivered in repulsion. She quickly glanced around to make sure there were no portraits near by to overhear her, "I'm making Dumbledore send me back with Harry, just so I can make sure that they don't try anything. Harry is my best friend, and with my dad and sister missing from the picture there is no way on earth I'm going to spend my holidays trapped with our deceitful headmaster. I'd take Harry and dealing with his stupid relatives any day of the week than hang out with that lying sack of dung."

"Mary, maybe I should escape from 'you know where' sooner," Sirius frowned.

"No, it has to be third. Moony will be there, and we may get another Slytherin on our side. Sirius, we're going home in two days…"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us!" James was shocked as he stared at his hiding place behind Sirius.

"Yes, I would like to know why you are leaving again, Mary, and in the middle of term!"

"School emergency," Mary replied with a forced smile at Lily.

"Mary had already alerted us," Draco replied as he stepped out of the shadows behind Mary.

"Yeah, something bad is going on back home and were needed to stop some things," Harry stated calmly, walking out of the shadows just to the left of Draco and placed his arm around her waist.

"That and we're going to look for my dad and sister with the help of my two brothers," Mary blushed at Harry's arm being on her waist.

"You have brothers!" Lily asked enviously.

"Well, they're more like guys I know that claim to be my brothers, that can kick butt, scare the pants off the headmaster, and prank the socks off all of us!" Mary grinned as she thought about Shippo and Sesshomaru.

"They're that good, huh?" James smirked.

"They helped me when I found out that one of my best friends was murdered by an evil bastard!" Mary's eyes began to glow white with anger.

"Mary, shh… it's alright, we'll make sure we visit them when we go back and give them what-for," Harry whispered into her ear.

"It's just not fair, Harry!" Mary blurted out and sobbed into his shirt.

"Mary… what happened to your friends?" Remus asked gently.

"Naraku killed him! That filth killed four of my best friends!" Mary continued to sob. "Yasha! San! Miro! Kirara!"

"I hope he rots in hell! I hope he dies a painful death by a miko! I hope he becomes dust in the wind that can't harm any living being!" Mary clung to Harry in her anger and sorrow.

"Mary, we'll get him if your brothers haven't when we go back, I promise," Draco stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. Not caring what the other boys and girl would think, Mary grabbed Draco and cried on both Harry and Draco. Both boys were worried for her, and Harry knew what she was feeling…

"I wish my mum was here," Mary sobbed.

"Mary, its okay, just let it all out," James sighed sadly as he walked up to his friend.

"James, can we go study tonight with the Marauders?" Mary rubbed her eyes as she tried to stop crying.

"Sure, Mary."


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Harry Potter! WARNING! If you don't like jokes involving hentai or perverts, you may want to skip this chapter… although, I find it extremely comical.

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter27**

"Mary, you didn't really want to study, did you?" James asked tiredly.

"No, could you get Siri to turn into Paddy? I need to hug a dog right now," Mary muttered.

"You're wanting to hugging Sirius!" James looked worried. "I thought you and Harry…"

"Harry is a Gryphon."

"Not too cuddly?" James chuckled.

"No. Plus, I used to have a dog and a cat… and well… I REALLY don't want to hug McGonagall."

"Point, so what do you say, Padfoot?"

"Woof!" Padfoot was a grim-like dog in an instant and immediately was at Mary's feet, where she slumped to the ground and hugged him around his big furry neck.

Mary let go of him, "Thank you, Sirius."

"Now, you gonna tell me why you wanted to hug a cat or dog?" Sirius asked worriedly, after he changed back.

"Cause I can stop crying; did you know how soothing it is to pet a cat or dog?"

"No."

"It's been psychologically proven… oh good gads! I'm turning into HERMIONE! Merlin, please shoot me if I say anything like 'we could have been killed, or worse, expelled'!" Mary held her hands over her face and only took them off when Harry pulled them into his.

"Mary, we know you aren't that bad," Harry chuckled. "Even Ron… are you sure he's a spy?"

"No, it could be Hermione, I just know one of the two is it and I'd rather not be the only girl in the Marauders," Mary sighed.

"WHAT! So you're just going to call Ron a spy!" Harry yelled angrily.

"NO! I didn't mean it when I said… oh fudge it, you're right. I'm near as bad as Sirius and Snape!" Mary groaned in realization.

"You and Weasel don't get along?" Draco asked smirking slightly.

"He doesn't trust me, therefore, how am I supposed to trust him! I mean, he's always judging me and saying obnoxious things about me… and I really thought we could have been friends at one time, but he betrayed me! I thought I had forgiven him… but this just proves that I'm not qualified to tell who spies are!" Mary turned to Harry and stared him straight in the eye, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought or said that about Ron, when it very well could be Hermione or any other Gryffindor. I'm sorry."

"I'm going out for a walk," Harry replied curtly.

"Just so you guys know, I'm the only way to get through the well," Mary murmured before Harry could leave the room.

"AND JUST WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THIS!" Harry yelled angrily.

"I JUST KINDA REALIZED IT, OKAY!" Mary slumped to a position where she could hug her legs to her, "I'm related to Kagome Higurashi, through her brother, Sota Higurashi. Kagome and Inuyasha were the only two that could ever get through the well. I think it's a girl thing with the Higurashi family bloodlines, the females are mikos and the male line becomes senile when they are elderly, only I can't prove that because I can't ask Dumb-as-a-door because he's been lying to me since I arrived in England!" Mary was now holding her head in pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mary!" the boys all ran to her and tried to see what was wrong, but they were all thrown back by a backlash of miko power! Normally, it wouldn't have harmed humans, but Mary couldn't control it! The boys landed hard and looked helplessly on while their friend suffered.

"I'm sorry!" Mary screamed.

"Protector, calm yourself," a voice announced to the room. "You have done well, Protector of the Shikon no Tama. We know that you are as flawed as any mortal, but you are pure of heart, and as such, we grant you a gift. We grant you full control of all your miko powers."

"Why? What did I do to deserve this!" Mary asked in pain.

"You have protected us well, your mother and those before her would have been proud," the voices replied. "We will speak again, if there is a need to do so."

It was suddenly quiet, before Sirius broke it, "What the bloody hell was that!"

"The Shikon no Tama…" Mary moaned, as she was still in pain. "I am its protector. The thing is cursed to draw evil unless it is constantly purified. Gave me a new handle on my powers… but BLOODY HELL MIDORIKO! THAT HURT!"

"Who is Midiroko?"

"Midoriko is the main soul inside the Shikon that remains pure."

"So… the evil is?" Harry frowned.

"Demons that she fought that merged into one being. I went to Sango's village once, but I left the jewel outside with Inuyasha. It would not have been pleasant for if I had taken the jewel into the cave… the demons would have awakened and attacked me. And I know more about betrayal than you think, Mr. Harry James Potter! I was betrayed by two groups I thought were my friends, then Ron, and Dumbledore! Plus to top everything off I'm this stupid stone's retched guardian! I'm a bloody PRIESTESS! DO YOU THINK I WANTED ANY OF THIS CRAP! CAUSE I WAS JUST HAPPY AT HOME WITH MY DAD AND SISTER! BUT NO DUMBLEDORE HAD TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME AND SHOVE ME INTO YOUR LIFE SO HE COULD MAKE THE 'BOY WHO LIVED' DO HIS BIDDING! WELL I'M FED UP! I WASN'T A PUSHOVER AT MY OLD SCHOOL WHEN PEOPLE ABANDONED ME LEAVING ME WITH ONLY THREE FRIENDS! I WON'T LET ANYONE WALK OVER ME HERE OR ANY OTHER TIME EITHER!" Then Mary stormed out of the room.

"…" Harry just stared in shock as Mary told them a lot of what had been going on for her. "Did she just blow up at me?"

"Yeah, she did, mate," Draco replied.

"I'm supposed to be mad at her and she blows up on me?"

"Harry, I think she's upset with herself for telling you something she isn't certain of," Remus pointed out.

"How long has it been since she's seen her family?" James asked softly.

"About three years. They went missing and when they did Mary came to me first," Harry muttered slightly ashamed of himself.

"I think you need to go after her and both of you should apologize, Harry," Sirius stated.

"Wow! Who knew you could think!" Draco sneered slightly.

"Shut up Drake!" Sirius glared.

"Both of you stop it," Harry sighed. "I'll go find her. Dad, Remus, keep Draco and Sirius from killing or maiming each other." Harry stormed off after Mary, upset with everyone, including himself. He stalked all the way down to near Hagrid's hut when he heard a voice.

"Why? Why me? Huh? Why did I end up with the Shikon? Why did I end up screwing everything up with Inuyasha and my friends? Why did I hurt Harry? Why did I have to mess up everything? All I wanted to do was save Sirius, and instead I make a bloody mess of everything, as usual! Why can't I just die and get it over with!"

"Mary!" Harry ran to her in fear she would kill herself, but he was surprised to find her only hugging her knees her startled tearstained face turned to him for a second, but quickly looked away. "Mary, put down whatever sharp objects that you have in your hands."

"Harry… I don't have any sharp objects," Mary whispered soft enough that it barely met his ears.

"… You… You don't?" Harry asked as he slowly took a few more steps forward.

"I'm too sane, and chicken, to take the easy way out of my stupid life," Mary chuckled forlornly.

"Mary…" Harry tried to begin, but it took him a few more seconds to gather his thoughts, "I've thought about it too… I mean, with everything that's happened in my life… I just want it to end sometimes, but then you… you came and helped make it a bit better."

"Harry……"

"When you were talking about dying… I couldn't let you, I need you! I need YOU, Mary Stareye!" Harry stared her dead in the eye, as he walked up to her and threw his arms around her. "I forgive you, but you better never talk like that or think of doing THAT. Understood?"

"I understand, Harry," Mary whispered into his ear. "So, we still friends?"

"What happened to 'potential boyfriend'?" Harry grumbled.

"Well, you'd have to ask first, silly," Mary replied, relieved, as she leaned back into Harry.

"Mary… um…" Harry nervously tugged at his collar, "Mary, can it wait until we get back? I… it just doesn't feel right telling you here."

"Sure Harry," Mary sighed as she tried to get out of his grasps, but he held her firmly to him.

"Mary, I want to say it, but it's just not the right time to ask. I mean, we just resolved an argument and well… I don't want to be taking advantage of..." Harry was cut off by Mary's lips on his.

"You talk too much, Mr. Potter," Mary whispered into his ear. "All the same, I still think you are really sweet."

Harry blushed when he heard cat calls and whistling from four boys, "OH SHUT UP YOU!"

"Harry, want to shock them?" Mary whispered into his ear.

"Mmhm," Harry grinned wickedly.

"Call Draco over," Mary gave him a small peck on his nose.

"Draco, Mary wants to talk with you and she made me promise not to hex you!" Harry grumbled.

Draco nervously walked to Mary and Harry, "What about?"

"Draco, want to make three 'old folks' scared?" Mary smirked evilly.

"Sure," Draco chuckled.

"Go with the flow," Mary winked at Harry. "Make your move, Harry dear…"

"My WHAT!" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Hug Draco or grope him," Mary muttered. This alone shut Draco up as he stared in shock and slight amazement at Mary's idea. Just as Harry did as Mary asked and hugged the Slytherin, she kissed Draco on the mouth while running her hands over his chest and Harry was massaging Malfoy's back.

"ACK!" Sirius yelped in horror before fainting. James just stared in shock, and Remus… well, he covered his eyes.

"Okay boys, I think we got them good!" Mary whispered to her friend and soon to be boyfriend.

"Mary, you better not like kissing him more than me!" Harry stared intently at her.

"Harry, as 'experienced' as Draco probably is, I like you kissing me better," Mary replied, blushing. "Besides, you were a great first kiss."

"Three-some…" was all James got out in shock before realization came to him. "MY SON IS BISEXUAL!"

"Remus, come here," Mary ordered the werewolf, who looked as embarrassed as he possibly could be.

"Mary… I apologize…"

"Remus, how do you like our revenge?"

"Huh!" Remus and James both snapped out of their shock and embarrassment.

"We were faking it, idiots!" Draco grumbled out, "Merlin! Could this get any worse?"

"You three…" Sirius took one look at them before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted again.

"Draco! Why did you have to open your big fat yap?" Mary groaned irritably.

"What did I do!"

"You jinxed us you idiot!" Mary hissed at him. "Good thing we know how to wake up our dear old Paddy…" Mary smirked evilly, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BELLATRIX IS KISSING SIRIUS!"

"WHAT!" Sirius screamed as he sat up, horrified by the mere idea.

"Have a nice faint Siri?" Mary smirked.

"You…threesome!" Sirius stuttered.

"We got you three good," Draco sneered.

"Draco, you should have seen the look on your face when I told Harry to hug or grope you! It was the most awesome thing I've seen since my sister managed to tell off her most bothersome friend and give me a compliment at the same time!" Mary laughed, leaning on Harry.

"I doubt I was much better, luv," Harry whispered into her ear.

"No, you, Mr. Potter, were nearly as bad as your father's reaction to what we did to get them back," Mary replied, making Draco grin.

"You two sound as if you're already married and have kids on the way," Draco chuckled.

"Oh? I thought they were acting similar to James and Lily, at times," Remus suggested.

"No kidding?" Sirius turned to Remus.

"I'm seri…" Remus stopped himself. "Sirius, answer me this riddle: Pete and Repeat were on a boat. Pete fell off. Whose left?"

"Repeat."

"Alright, I will. Pete and Repeat were on a boat. Pete fell off. Who's left?"

"Remus! I already told you that Repeat was left!" Sirius waited a few seconds before he groaned, "MOONY!"

"Hey Remus, this is my favorite riddle, see if you already know the answer!" Mary grinned, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three in the evening?"

"Wait… I know this one…" Remus murmured. "Is the correct answer 'man'?"

"Yes it is! Way to go Remy!"

"The Sphinx's riddle, interesting favorite," Remus chuckled good naturedly.

"I don't get it," James frowned.

"Harry, are men in your family usually this oblivious?" Draco asked bored.

"Not that I know of, must just be dad, getting on up in his old age," Harry shared a smirk with Draco.

"Honestly! James, a baby crawls at birth!" Remus groaned.

"A man walks on two in his middle ages," Sirius.

"And an old man uses a cane to help him walk," Draco sneered. "And I though that Sirius would have a hard time with that one!"

"HEY! My favorite way of annoying my mother was to blast her with riddles non-stop!" Sirius pouted.

"Really? Truly!" Mary asked utterly interested.

"Really and truly," Sirius responded.

"Um… Harry… You're not mad at me anymore… are you?" Mary asked nervously.

"How could I be mad at my soon-to-be girlfriend?" Harry whispered into her ear, making her grin.

"What ARE you two whispering about?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just what we plan to do to you to get you back, Drakey-pooh," Mary fluttered her eyelashes at him, making Draco pale.

"Are you serious?"

"Um, Draco, I'm over here!" Sirius grinned.

"Awe! Thanks Paddy!" Mary smiled at their doggy friend and yawned. "Dang, what time is it? And since when did I need naps?"

"You've had a very stressful few hours," Harry shushed her.

"Harry, help me back to the common room or to the shrieking shack, kay?"

"Of course, luv," Harry whispered to his half-asleep soon-to-be girlfriend as he picked her up.

"Harry, you hurt her, you're dead," Sirius stated.

"That goes for us as well," James pointed at Remus and himself.

"I understand, daddy, I'll be a good ickle son," Harry rolled his eyes. "I swear, nothing you guys can do would compare with what Draco and Mary would do to me. Plus, I would rather let Voldemort kill me than hurt her."

"Harry, when I'm more awake we're going to have a talk about that," Mary mumbled.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he swallowed nervously, "No hexes or curses, okay?"

"Only if I find them absolutely necessary," Mary yawned sleepily. "Now, take me to wherever we're going, now."

"Of course, milady."


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter28**

"Where are they!" Ron growled, "Where did Harry and Mary go!"

"Well, Mary told me she was headed to the library, maybe Harry is there with her," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I was just down there and only Looney Lovegrove was there with that stuffy old librarian. Crabe and Goyle are searching for Draco, I overheard them talking to Parkinson."

"Draco, Harry, and Mary are gone! We MUST tell Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

"Hermione, I'm not so sure that that would be such a good idea…"

"But Ron, Voldemort could have them! Draco probably tricked them and took them to Voldemort! It all makes perfect sense!"

Ron knew something was up, and so he quickly pulled out his wand, pointed it at Hermione and whispered, "Momentous Obliviate!"

"Ron, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how Neville can't do potions because Snape is an evil git that needs to be eradicated," Ron grumbled.

"Oh! Really Ron! Professor Snape isn't all that bad!"

"Hermione! Why are you siding with that bastard!" Ron glared at her, and to complete his newly acquired acting skills, he stormed out of the commons and into the hall. "I need to talk to someone, someone no one would expect me to…" Ron frowned as he thought long and hard before reaching the kitchens and tickling the pear.

"Harry Potter's Wheezy!" Dobby greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello Dobby," Ron sighed. Then an idea hit him, "Dobby, could you bring Luna Lovegrove to the kitchens? I need her help with something. And don't tell anyone anything! It's about Harry, something has happened to him and Hermione's acting all funny-like. I need to talk to you and Luna to figure everything out."

"Of course Wheezy! Dobby do anything to help Mr. Harry Potter!"

"Uh, thanks Dobby," Ron smiled grimly.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, what are you asking me to the kitchens for?"

"Luna… as odd as this may seem… I need your help! Something is seriously wrong with Hermione! I mean, she started talking like Harry couldn't defend himself and the fact that Malfoy and Mary are missing too!"

"So, you do not believe we should be pointing at deatheaters?"

"No, I mean… I don't know what I mean! I just kinda get the feeling that they're safe, in good hands, and it is imperative that we keep Hermione from telling the Headmaster anything. Think you can do some reconnaissance to test this out? I know it's not as fancy as the Quibbler and all that… but…"

"I'd be delighted to Ronald Weasley!"

"Um, Luna… could you just call me Ron? I only ever hear 'Ronald Weasley' when I'm in trouble with mum."

"Uh…" Luna blinked in surprise.

"I also apologize for all those times I called you Looney Lovegrove, you didn't and still don't deserve that," Ron muttered, blushing a fair bit.

"Very well, Ron."


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter29**

"Mary, do we really have to talk about this RIGHT NOW!" Harry hissed nervously as his soon-to-be girlfriend pulled him into the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, Harry James Potter! We do!" Mary huffed, "Look, I don't care if loving you gets me killed! I love you and although it's a very sweet sentiment, you ARE going to kill Voldemort… even if he has me in his clutches. I will NOT be used against you! I know you care a lot about me, Harry, and truthfully, I care about you just as much; but I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me. You aren't Superman, Harry. You're really sweet, but I won't let you die because of me. I promise to try not to fall into Voldemort's hands, but if I do… I want you to kill him first! Do you understand? Please, I know we aren't exactly adults or anything, but we're going to grow up must faster than those around us… Promise me that you'll respect my wishes?"

"Mary…" Harry sighed tiredly. "How do you know Voldemort will try and use you against me?"

"Because, Wormtail is Ron's rat! Because he works for Voldemort! Because he framed your Godfather! Harry, he tries to destroy the lives of the ones that you love. That's the way he is. You met him in the Chamber…"

"Mary, you have to understand… I don't want to loose anyone else…" Harry frowned.

"I know! I understand! Believe me! I understand better than anyone about THAT!" Mary let go of Harry and fell to the floor in a heap. "I've lost Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku! I'm afraid of loosing Sesshomaru and Shippo, not to mention the fact that Dumbledore has stolen me from my family and that they are being held somewhere! Harry, as much as I want to protect them all… As much as I wish I had been there for Inuyasha and the gang… I can't. I can't taint the jewel that way. I can't make a selfish wish. If I were to wish for my parents, dead to be reborn, or your folks to return to life… it would taint the jewel! I'm going to be a target if Voldemort or Wormtail learns of the jewel! And I don't want to loose you, besides, you have to protect the jewel on top of defeating Voldemort if I'm killed."

"Mary! You… I… Stop talking like that! You're not going to die and I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" Harry snatched her up in a tight hug, "I'm not going to let that happen, Mary."

"I love you, Harry Potter," Mary whispered.

"I love you too, Mary Stareye," Harry replied back as he kissed her on the cheek. "Look, promise me you won't go out with any guys here or where we're from?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Mary blinked back tears as she looked straight into his eyes and kissed him on his nose.

"Good. Now, let's go get packed. It's time to go home."

"Can we use the map to find Drake and give him… Oh! Wait! I need Drake to take me to meet Snape when we get back. Snape can help us brew a potion to find my brothers… and the twins can help run interference with Gray Wiz, and then we can…"

"Mary, as much as I love you, we won't get any of that done just standing here," Harry chuckled as he helped her up and led her out the door and back to the commons.

"Bye guys, bye Lils, we'll miss you!" Mary pouted and hugged all four of her friends. "James, I need to use your owl." Lily burst into tears and ran upstairs.

"Sure, I'll bring him to the main hall in a few," James whispered back.

"Thanks, it's really important and it'll give me some more help… Oh, Sirius, Remus, I think it would be a good idea to tell Severus about Moony. The thing is, I have a plan about how you can do it, and Sev can still seem Slytherin enough to infiltrate a future organization of darkness!"

"Mary, you are WAY too cheerful about this!" Sirius looked extremely worried, and Remus was pale with fear.

"Don't worry, I'll only send this if Remus okay's it. I want you guys to tell me what you think of the plan, first. Besides, I'll only hear stories about it… and not any will be good," Mary grumbled as she shoved the note into Remus' frozen hands.

"But… I…" Remus looked worried.

"It will help us all in the future if you all can start working with him sooner, instead of later," Mary grimaced. "Look, Harry and I made friends with Malf... I mean Drake, and we were enemies at first, now we have a common goal and we plan to help Harry defeat his royal rottingness. Then I'm going to have to defeat his royal pain-in-the-brain. By the way, practice Occlumency, Dumbledore has a way of going into your mind, and stealing stuff. Sev already knows how to do it. Get him to teach you."

"Did you just call Snape SEV!" Peter walked in at just the wrong moment.

"OBLIVIATE!" Mary yelled angrily at the rat.

"Huh? How did I g-get h-here?" Peter shivered under Mary's glare.

"Peter, someone told us that you were being tutored by Snape," Harry scowled.

"Well… I can't help it if I'm dismal at potions and… it wasn't my fault! The teacher made me!"

"Wormtail, just leave! We'll deal with this later!" James growled.

"Alright… my friends…" Peter pouted before running to the dorms.

"James… I kinda have a suspicion that I want to ask you… and you would be the only one who could answer me."

"What is it?" James asked quizzically.

"Are you in Godric Gryffindor's line?"

"…" James blushed on the spot.

"Please! It's important!"

"Yes."

"PRONGS! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!" Remus and Sirius were stunned.

"I didn't want anyone to like me for that… okay?" James grumbled.

"James… I'm not sure, but I know that Voldemort is supposedly Slytherin's heir… but while I was doing a bit of research last summer, I stumbled upon a book that revealed the heirs of the houses. I am Ravenclaw. Harry is Gryffindor. Malfoy is Slytherin. And Hufflepuff was another whom I will talk to when we return home."

"I'M SLYTHERIN'S HEIR!" Draco sucked in a deep breath.

"If that's true… then Jamie-boy, you're going to have one very powerful grandbaby!" Sirius grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST IMPLY! SIRIUS MORPHEUS BLACK!" Mary shouted loudly and for all it was worth looked ready to pound him into itty bitty dust mites.

"Morpheus!" Draco chuckled.

"Hey! I don't go bashing your name, Draco," Sirius yelped as Mary started calling out every hex and curse she knew.

"HELP!" Sirius yelped as he was pinned down by the leg-locker, and turned rainbow colors. Mary had added one last little touch that would last for two days.

"Mary, just what did you do?" Harry's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Let's just say Sirius is going to look like he's radioactive for a bit," Mary smirked.

"You should have been a Slytherin," Harry smirked right back.

"Actually, the hat wanted me in Ravenclaw. I think it only wanted me there because I am her heir, besides, luv, you were the one who the hat wanted to put in Slytherin, remember?" Mary whispered another little secret into Harry's ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

"You really need to stop doing that," Harry gulped.

"Oh? Why?" Mary asked with a wicked gleam in her eye. Harry turned a lovely shade of magenta. "Prongs," Mary whispered. "Make sure you and Moony close your curtains for the next two nights. Bye Paddy! Oh and don't worry, I just made your nose hooked like Sev's! Marvelous, no!"

Sirius could be heard screaming as Mary, Draco, and Harry left the commons, releasing him from the leg-locker curse. Apparently he was screaming for a mirror and was only too happy to find that he didn't have a hooked nose, but was appalled to find his hair was silver and green, and that he was suddenly glowing in the shadows.

"What did you do?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, just made him glow-in-the-dark," Mary grinned as they headed into the forest, traveling to the well.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter30**

"Luna, who else do you think Hermione would expect me not to talk to normally? And I don't mean Slytherins," Ron mumbled softly to his new partner over a book.

"Neville Longbottom would be a fair choice, Ron," a voice came from directly behind him, causing Ron to yelp in shock.

"Hey Ron, how's the year been to ya?" Harry placed a hand on his red-headed friend's shoulder.

"Harry! Mary! Draco?" Ron blinked in surprise at their ex-rival.

"Ron," Draco acknowledged. "Guys, I'd best head back to Slytherin commons and set up that appointment with Professor Snape for you, Mary."

"Later Ferret!" Mary called as he walked out of the library.

"Keep that under your hat, Nightpaw!" Draco chuckled back.

"Was that REALLY Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yup, the new, improved, and non-git like version," Harry grinned.

"So, what's been going on since we left?" Mary asked.

"Well, Professor Lupin is the BEST teacher EVER!" Ron grinned, but then frowned, "Hermione's been acting rather odd… so I decided it was best to obliviate her momentary memory of when I told her that both you and Draco were missing. Something told me you didn't want Dumbledore to know…"

"Ron, you're simply brill!" Mary exclaimed happily before dragging him into an enthusiastic hug.

"AIR!" Ron gasped out.

Mary chuckled as she released the youngest Weasley male, "Oy, so when are you and Luna going to get together?"

"…" Ron turned red immediately and couldn't look at Mary, Luna, or Harry.

"Mary, stop teasing Ron," Harry chastised her.

"Awe, but Luna thinks he's cute when he blushes, don't ya Luna?" Mary pouted playfully at Harry, who only sighed in exasperation.

"Actually, I do believe that the particular shade that Ron is sporting is very lovely," Luna grinned.

"So, can we bring them in on the PLAN?" Mary asked nervously.

"I suppose, since we know who one of the informants is… we'll just be careful to what we say around her," Harry frowned.

They both were about to fill Ron and Luna in, when Draco came back in, "He wants to talk to you now, said he was wondering what the bloody hell was taking so long!"

"Well, then I must take my leave. Lord Falcon, please inform Lord Flame and Lady Heart of the PLAN. Lead on Lord Ferret," Mary placed her arm through Draco's. Needless to say, the entire spectacle had everyone confused, but Draco led her off to Snape, anyway.

"Lord Falcon?" Ron asked, "Who the bloody hell poured an insanity potion in her pumpkin juice!"

"Ron, I'm Falcon. I'll tell you why, later. Draco is Ferret, and I'm guessing you're Flame and Luna is Heart. Mary goes by Nightpaw," Harry shrugged. "Mary gets odd like that, but she always has a reason, much like Luna does."

"Quite right, Harry Potter," Luna grinned. "Or should I be calling you Lord Falcon?"

"Just Harry if you will, Luna," Harry chuckled.

* * *

"Hi Sev! Long time no see!" Mary grinned enthusiastically as she met with her potion's professor.

"Mary," Snape sighed. "Will you tell me what on Merlin's name is going on?"

"Well, why don't we start after Draco gets Neville? I think he needs to be in on this," Mary frowned.

"As you wish, Lady Nightpaw. Shall I bring Lord Falcon, Lady Heart, and Lord Flame?" Draco teased.

"No thank you Lord Ferret, Lord Falcon is probably in the middle of telling them the PLAN."

"Ferret?" Snape asked once Draco had left the room.

"His animagi form, Sev. I think we'll be calling you Raven."

"…" Snape blinked in surprise and amusement.

Draco came back a few moments later with Neville, "Bloody git, I tried to tell him that you wanted him, but he didn't believe me and threw something at me!"

Snape and Mary coughed, for Draco was covered in green and silver glitter, "Well, Lord Ferret, I see you've brought Lord Leo."

"Lord Leo?" Neville asked looking around in confusion.

"Nev, I'll explain about your new name latter, right now Lord Ferret and I need to fill you and Lord Raven of the PLAN and what it consists of…"

* * *

"Is it ready Raven?" Mary asked Snape.

"Yes, Nightpaw. Tell Falcon, Moony, Ferret, Leo, Flame, and Heart that we're moving on to stage four of the PLAN," Snape grinned mischievously as he handed Mary a vile with a potion to track down the two elusive Japanese Demons.

"Okay, I'll go try talking to Gred and Forge! Have a nice evening Sev!" Mary grinned as she skipped out of the dungeons, the vile well hidden on her person. Still skipping, she made it to the Gryffindor commons, "Four!" Mary grinned at her fellow conspirators, "Falcon, we need to speak with the gruesome twosome."

"Accio Marauder's Map!" Harry whispered. "Heart, go and tell Ferret. Leo, you and Flame are to see Moony."

"Falcon, come on!" Mary dragged Harry out the portrait before he could mutter a farewell.

"Mary!" Harry nearly spoke in parseltongue, "What's the rush!"

"We're so close Harry," Mary whimpered. "We're both so close!"

"Mary… I…" Harry stopped because he saw Hermione in the hall. "I… I was wondering… if we could speak privately…"

"Um, okay…" Mary replied nervously knowing how close they were to being found out by Dumb-as-a-door's spy.

Harry dragged her into the nearest classroom and pulled her close to him, "Mary 'Nightpaw' Stareye, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Mary was so shocked that she could only open and shut her mouth for a few moments before she quickly squeezed Harry and told him how she felt through a tongue-scorching kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry gasped out as they came up for air.

"You'd be wise to come to that deduction, Mr. Potter," Mary purred into his neck, causing his hair to stand up.

"Mary, we really need more time alone…" Harry growled lowly when he felt Hermione's presence.

"Um…" Mary grinned into his neck, "Fake-out make-out turned real, Fly-boy?"

"That isn't such a bad idea…" Harry felt his breathing hitch slightly as Mary ran her hands over his shirt covered back.

"Glad I could be useful," Mary grinned as she felt him pull her closer. Mary nearly groaned when she saw Hermione out of the corner of her eye, "I don't want to be thought of as exhibitionists… do you?"

"Not really, besides, we should do that when we are alone…" Harry nearly moaned as she nibbled at his neck. "Keep snogging?"

"Couldn't agree more, Fly-boy," Mary grinned as they brought their lips to meet once more. Hermione let out a disgusted sound and literally ran out of the room.

"You know," Harry murmured, breaking the kiss. "For a moment I was afraid she was going to walk right up to us and scream at us."

"Well, she did kill the mood…" Mary pouted. "Oh well, we still need to find the Dynamic Duo."

"That we do," Harry laughed at the muggle reference.

"Leapin' lizards, Batman! We should have been using the map!" Mary gasped dramatically.

"Excellent deduction, Robin. Quickly, to the map!" Harry returned in amusement. "Now, out of curiosity, why was I Batman?"

"Because you are the leader and savior of the world, oh caped wonder of mine," Mary smirked.

"Did you really have to bring that 'savior of the world' bit up?" Harry sighed tiredly.

"Harry, I didn't mean to…" Mary began before stopping herself. "I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean it that way. Please believe me!" She dropped her head to look at their feet, "I guess the 'open-mouth insert-foot' disease came back full force."

"Mary, I'm not mad…" Harry forced her to look up into his eyes. "I just would rather not be reminded of the fact that everyone thinks I'm going to save the world…"

"I'm still sorry, Harry," Mary stated.

"Don't be," Harry whispered back. "Just don't let go."

"Of what?"

"Me," Harry replied softly. Mary's response was to wrap her arms around him tightly. It was a few minutes before Harry felt that they really did need to get on with Stage Four of the PLAN, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"There they are! They're in the Room of Requirement!" Mary pointed out softly to alert none of their watchers if there were any.

"Let's go," Harry nearly dragged her there.

"Fred! George! Let us in!" Mary hissed at the door impatiently.

"Harry! Mary!" George exclaimed.

"Where have you two been!" Fred finished George's thought.

"We're working on…" Mary quickly whispered into George's ear something about searching for charms with ears…

"We've triple checked," George replied.

"Thank goodness!" Mary sank into a rather large bean bag, pulling Harry with her.

"Mary, why did you and Harry need to see us?" Fred asked surprised.

"We know who the Marauder's REALLY are," Harry stated. That alone made the twins eyes shine.

"But we have a big problem. Dumb-as-a-door has Hermione spying on us," Mary told the twins.

"Why would Dumbi spy on you two?" George frowned.

"Because he knows we're up to stop him from making Harry and everyone else a pawn! He's stolen me from my family and hidden them from me!" Mary felt Harry's arms wrap around her.

"We're going to try and contact the help of two powerful beings, and we need you two to distract Dumb-as-a-door and Hermione," Harry sighed tiredly. "Mary, you want to tell them the rest?"

"Well, we know that the Order of the Phoenix is alive and kicking, Harry's Godfather is Sirius Black…"

"The murderer!" Fred and George cried in unison.

"No! He was framed!" Mary spat out angrily, "Which reminds me, we need you two to capture Ron's rat in an unbreakable cage of sorts, one that can affect animagi."

"Scabbers is an animagi?" both twins blinked.

"The next bit you are sworn to secrecy," Harry told both twins.

"But of course!"

"Yes, he's the one that betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Thing is, we kinda made it so that they knew enough about Pettigrew that they would escape alive. So, James and Lily Potter are alive," Mary stated.

"ALIVE!"

"I have certain abilities that allow me to do so…" Mary blushed.

"Why didn't you take us?" pouted George.

"Because I had enough trouble keeping track of Draco!" Mary glared at George, "He's our friend, as well as Snape. They both can be trusted. Now here's the PLAN…"

* * *

Sorry about not updating in such a long time, but things came up.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter31**

It was lunch in the Great Hall and shortly after Mary had opted to try to find her brothers through an owl message. Harry had already helped her to brew the potion to force her brothers to appear, all she needed to say was their names and what type of demons they were. Unfortunately, this is when Dumbledore stood up, "Miss Stareye, please come to my office as soon as lunch is finished."

Mary nodded, appearing nonchalant, but Harry could feel tension and read it in her eyes, "Harry, you still have the potion on you, right?"

"Yes, why?" Harry frowned at his girlfriend.

"I need it now," Mary stated. Harry gently handed her the two potions, "Sesshomaru Taiyoukai Inu! Shippo Taiyoukai Kitsune! Come to my side ASAP!" Mary placed a discreet charm that allowed her to yell and no other but the two she called to hear. Quietly she removed the charm and finished her lunch slowly, Harry's left arm around her waist for comfort.

It's a pity that lunch was soon finished and Mary was now in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sporting a frown before he slapped her, "Niece, you know that you should not be dating Mr. Potter. I have not given you permission and as I have not, I will feel the need to remove you from Hogwarts if this persists."

"You have no right!" Mary yelled angrily at Dumbledore.

"Silence!" Dumbledore towered over Mary, and slapped her again… just as two angry figures entered the headmaster's office.

In but a flash, the headmaster was pinned to the wall of his office, and a cold gaze was directed into his eyes, "Why have you harmed our sister?"

The other figure went to Mary and scooping her up into his arms, "I shall meet you outside, brother."

"I will deal with this filth," the other nodded.

"Shippo," Mary whimpered happily as she realized who had come to her rescue.

"It's alright Mary; we received your letter and felt your call. We would not abandon you, sister," Shippo held Mary close.

"Sessho…" Mary whimpered when the tall silver haired demon appeared from the headmaster's office.

Sesshomaru just opened up his arms and Mary jumped out of Shippo's and onto the dog demon, "You are safe now."

"Sess! I missed you!" Mary mumbled into his chest.

"I smell many males on you, sister. Have you decided on a mate?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

Mary blushed, "You're just smelling my new boyfriend, and my co-conspirators," Mary blushed.

"Co-conspirators, sister?" Shippo grinned, "Can't wait to meet them!"

"Thank you guys for coming so short-notice!" Mary whispered, "I really was afraid that he was going to hurt me and then Harry, Draco, and the others would loose it."

"Harry?" Shippo frowned.

"Shippo, you and Sess will not harm my boyfriend!" Mary growled at the Kitsune, "And that includes pranks! Come on, let's head to the dungeons. We can get Raven and Ferret, then Raven can retrieve Heart from Ravenclaw, and we'll head to Gryffindor tower to get Harry and…"

"Mary, we're all right here. We were about to come and get you…" Harry began, but was stopped when Mary released Sesshomaru and threw herself into his arms.

"I love you so much," Mary buried her head into his chest.

"Mary, what did _HE_ do?" Harry growled when he saw that her cheeks were red and nearly purple.

"…" Mary refused to say anything, but buried her face deeper into his chest and inhaled.

"Mary, I need to know," Harry whispered gently. "He can't get away with hurting you, I won't let him."

"He slapped me, twice," Mary whispered, refusing to release her hold on the Boy Who Lived.

"…" Harry's eye twitched, a growl came from his throat, and his power level fluctuated way out of control. "Why did he touch you?"

"Please, not right now… please Harry," Mary sighed tiredly in his arms.

"So, he's your boyfriend?" Shippo smiled politely.

"Harry Potter, nice to see you two again," Harry commented. "Mary wanted you both here sooner, but we had to make sure the PLAN was at least to stage five."

"Stage five?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Yeah, we're calling in some old friends," Harry smirked evilly. "Dumb-as-a-door won't know what hit him."

"Harry, can we go to Moony?" Mary asked. "By the way, both of you will not harm the man we're taking you to see. He has a… special condition that he has no control over. If you try to attack him, I will purify you before you have a chance."

"Why would we attack this mortal?" Sesshomaru raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Because he's special, and sort-of like an animagi, but not of his own free will," Mary whispered. "I can't say it out here where the walls have ears!" Mary hissed.

"Lead on, dark mortal," Sesshomaru stared at Severus aka Raven.

Severus was no doubt a bit intimidated and shocked to be called a mortal, not to mention a bit insulted, but Mary quickly took everything in hand when she let go of all but Harry's hand and stomped on Sesshomaru's toes, "Be nice to Raven, and don't call him that! He's a very well respected potions master and could slip you something unpleasant. Remember, boys, I'll purify your arses if you try to harm or insult my friends."

"Draco, what are they?" Ron whispered to the Slytherin prince.

"We're youkai or demons, if you will," Shippo grinned and barked happily as Ron blinked in astonishment.

"Demons!" Ron shrieked in a high pitch whisper.

"Ronald Percival Weasley!" Mary glared at him, "Are you insulting my brothers!"

"N-No! But… doesn't that make you…" Ron began.

"Ronald, we're blood siblings, as in we mixed our bloods but have different parents," Mary rolled her eyes. "Honestly! Shippo is a Kitsune, Sesshomaru is an Inu, and I'm a Miko! Do you think that a dog, a fox, and a human are related by birth!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," Mary growled irritably.

Harry placed a hand on the small of her back, "Mary, why don't we lead. I'm sure we'll find Remus faster than the others and you won't have to be by Ron."

"Good. Sess, Ron, I'm sorry for being a bit snappish," Mary apologized.

"You had a relevant reason, sister," Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Snape.

"Big brother…," Mary grinned wickedly. "Do you have a crush on our dear Raven?"

That stopped everyone in their tracks. Harry turned and looked from Snape to Sesshomaru and bit his lips to hold back any laughter. Quickly, he began to drag a willing Mary to Remus' office, "What was that about?" Harry finally burst into laughter in the DADA teacher's office.

"I know that when I stepped on Sesshomaru's toes that it didn't hurt him one iota, this is a blow to his pride, and maybe it will get him to either make a move on Sev or to stop glaring at him all the time."

"Mary, you'd make a brilliant Slytherin!" Neville grinned as he had followed the couple.

"Neville!" Mary jumped, startled at the boy's presence.

"Gee Nev, you really are getting better at sneaking," Harry's mouth worked into a large grin, not to mention the fact that Mary had nearly jumped on top of him.

"Yeah, Raven and the Gruesome Twosome have been training me," Neville grinned.

"Leo, please don't sneak up on me unless absolutely necessary," Mary pleaded. "I was just… given a very bad experience."

"Just now or earlier?" Neville frowned.

"Earlier…" Mary leaned further into Harry's comforting aura.

"Mary, you will tell me…" Harry began, but left off.

"I promise," Mary whispered.

"Harry! Mary! Neville! To what do I owe this visit?"

"Moony… five."

"Oh…" Remus blinked in surprise as he remembered what five meant, and then he grinned. He frowned when Mary mouthed him to check the room for spells. He did and made sure no one was listening as the rest of the troops entered the room.

"Is that a wolf's scent?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Niisan! This is my friend, Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf and since you and Foxy have been around so long… I was wondering if you might have a permanent cure?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I may have one in the large extents of my library, I will have my servants begin checking as soon as I have the chance."

"Sess, Ship, we've all been going by nick-names. Remus is Moony, Harry is Falcon, Draco is Ferret, Ron is Flame, Luna is Heart, Neville is Leo, Severus is Raven, the twins… George and Fred are the Gruesome Twosome, I'm Nightpaw, and the other three we are expecting are the following: James is Prongs, Lily is Water, Sirius is Padfoot. Shippo, you're 'Foxy' and I don't know what to call you niisan… unless you want Basilisk."

"I am not a snake," Sesshomaru growled.

"Okay, well then I dub you Fluffy," Shippo smirked as Sesshomaru stiffened and walked straight from the room.

"Didn't Rin call him that, Foxy?" Mary asked the Kitsune.

"Yeah…" Shippo suddenly realized his mistake and ran off after Sesshomaru. "Niisan! Wait! I'm sorry niisan! I didn't mean to! Niisan!"

* * *

Remus had sent off an owl to James and Lily, and then one to Sirius, knowing it would find the dog animagi. Sesshomaru and Shippo had finally worked through their little spat, and Harry had finally managed to drag Mary into a secret passage. Casting a silencio, after checking for all listening and viewing charms, he spoke, "Mary luv, I need to know what happened…"

"Just don't stop me, okay?" Mary stared up into his electric orbs. He nodded his assent and she began, "He dragged me up to his office, slapped me told me in no uncertain terms that I would be allowed to date you and if I persisted that I'd be thrown out of Hogwarts. He called me his niece! I told him he had no right and he slapped me again and yelled at me. Then Sess and Shippo burst in. Sess attacked him and held him against the wall while Shippo checked to make sure that I was okay before taking me out of there and leaving Sess with _him_. Sess came out a few minutes later, looking really pissed off."

Harry hands had fisted, turning his knuckles white, and he closed his eyes as he tried to control his anger, "As soon as we are at full strength, we're attacking the Gray Lord."

"Harry…" Mary started, but sighed in relief when he enveloped her in his arms.

"Don't worry Mary," Harry pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and then he kissed her.

Mary broke the kiss, "Harry… I want you to do something for me…"

"What?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well, two somethings really," Mary swallowed as she looked in his eyes nervously. "I want you to tell me what you dream about at night. And before you tell me that I'd be embarrassed or horrified or even mortified… I know you have a connection to Voldemort. Harry, please, I'm begging you to tell me no matter how painful it is, I need to know. It could be the one thing that could save Sirius' life! Please, I'm sorry I had to ask you this, but please…"

Harry looked rather shocked, to say the least, but he recovered slightly, "Mary… it won't be pretty…"

"I know, but I want to help you and I don't want you to loose any more people in your life," Mary whispered.

"A-alright…" Harry choked out. "So, what was the other something?"

"Keep me," Mary stated.

"Keep you?" Harry asked confused. "What else would I do with you, Mary?"

"…"

Harry eventually understood, "I'll keep you, from darkness and anything within my ability that I can that would bring you pain."

"I love you," Mary whispered into his ear.

For a second Harry could only stand in shock, and then he felt as if he was flying without his broom. It finally occurred to him that he needed to say something, "I love you too, luv."

"Okay, now that we've had our extremely mushy moment, we'd best get back into the hall. My brothers are right outside and are contemplating on breaking down the walls to get to us," Mary chuckled.

Harry sighed, "If we must."

Then they both exited the passage and ran nearly into Sesshomaru's angry face, "Mary, it is not safe for you to be around… this HUMAN."

"Fluffy, I could not be any safer than when I am with Harry," Mary replied. "He has certain items that can detect better than your noses, plus he can fight with a sword, though he doesn't know it, yet."

"What do you mean I can fight with a sword!" Harry stared at Mary in shock.

"Well, you wielded Godric Gryffindor's sword well enough and you are his heir… You should be able to call on it any time, and just as soon as I find out what Rowena's item was then I'll be able to call that as well. Same with Draco and… Shoot! I knew there was something that I was forgetting!" Mary groaned, "I've gotta find the last heir to the houses, later!" Mary ran off, leaving her two shocked demonic brothers and a very confused Harry Potter.

As Mary ran through the halls, she spotted the one she had been looking for! "NEVILLE!"

The boy started and quickly turned to face her, "Mary, what's wrong?"

"I've got to tell you something!" Mary dragged the poor boy from the entrance to the library to the Room of Requirement.

"So, what was so important that you had to drag me here?"

"You're Helga Hufflepuff's heir," Mary blushed.

"Oh… I', WHAT!" Neville squeaked. He took a deep horrified breath, "Are you certain it's me?"

"Yes, Leo, I'm sure it's you," Mary grinned. "Now Ginny will have to keep you!"

"Huh?" Neville was shocked.

"Well, Draco is the new Salazar, you are the new Helga, Harry is the new Gryffindor, and I am the new Rowena."

"I'm a founder's heir and so are our friends?" Neville gaped.

"Nev, don't tell anyone. But I do want you to bring your Lady by to be accepted into our group," Mary grinned. Neville nodded mechanically and walked woodenly to the Gryffindor commons.

"Mary," Remus had located her. "Prongs and Water will be here in a few hours. Padfoot will be here tomorrow at the latest."

"Thanks Moony!" Mary hugged her old friend. When she let go she caught sight of one of the twin's hair. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Remus frowned.

"Nothing Uncle Remy, I'll tell you later, I've got a letter to write and some action to take, later!" Mary quickly ran off and wrote a letter. She was in the owlry sending it off when someone came in, "Well well, if it isn't Percival Weasley, the perfect prefect."

"Miss Stareye," Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, you're just the guy I wanted to see," Mary smirked. Then she promptly punched Percy in the face, "Bet you couldn't perceive that Percival. Oh, and that was for what you plan to do to your family you great traitor!" Mary humphed and made to walk out the door.

"You have detention!" Percy growled angrily.

"Yeah, and I'll happily serve it with Professor Snape," Mary commented happily as she skipped down the hall. "Oh, I knew I forgot something!" Mary then ran to find her friends. "Gred! Forge! I punched your idiot brother!"

"You punched RON!" Fred and George growled dangerously.

"No! Not that idiot! The perfect prefect one!"

"Oh," both were suddenly sporting twin grins.

"Yeah, I kinda found out that he's gonna betray your family and side with the Fudge-moron."

"What!" Fred and George were shocked.

"Yeah, and I already sent a note of apology and an explanation to your mum, and… could you guys help me find Harry, Ron, and Neville? I didn't exactly have time to tell them what I was going to do when the prude walked in right as I sent the letter off to your mum. Please don't be mad," Mary hung her head.

"That's bloody brilliant, Mary!"

"Too bad we couldn't have seen it!"

"Sure we'll help you find the guys!"

"It would be our pleasure, Lady Potter!"

"Huh? But my last name is Stareye…" Mary blinked in confusion.

"Oh… forget Forge, he's lost some marbles over the years."

"Look, do you know where I can find the boys?"

"Harry should be out at the pitch, Ron's probably with Gin in the commons, and Nev is probably in the herbology room."

"Thanks boys, you're the greatest!" Mary gave them each a hug, "Oh, and don't you dare think of pulling pranks on Raven, Leo, Falcon, Heart, Flame, Ferret, or myself… the Marauders on the other hand… well, I'd like you to start a prank war when the four of them are together, but leave Water out of it."

"Deal! Wait!"

"The Marauders are coming!"

"Just wait! I'll fill you in later, oh, and depending on the guys you may be dubbed official Marauders!" Mary ran off to the pitch first, "HARRY!"

"What's wrong?" Harry Potter immediately flew down and landed next to her.

"I punched Percy…"

"WHAT! Mary!"

"He's gonna betray them and side with Fudge!" Mary hissed into his ear. "I told the twins and owled Mrs. Weasley. I have to go tell Ron, Gin, and Nev. I hope you aren't too mad at me…" Mary took off running, not daring to look back to see his reaction. She ran to the greenhouse as that was closer, "Nev!"

"Mary?"

"I punched out Percy. He's gonna betray his family and side with Fudge. Please don't be…"

"Mary, I'm okay with it, I know you wouldn't do that unless you had a really good reason. We'll talk later, okay?" Nev smiled.

"Thanks Nev, Gin sure has a keeper in you," Mary hugged the shy boy and ran to the commons, not noticing Harry chasing her.

"Ron! Gin! I… um… well… I found out Percy was gonna turn traitor and support Fudge… so I punched him…" Mary was really nervous around Gin because of her Bat-bogey hex and Ron's infamous temper. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Mary," Harry startled her from behind. "We're gonna talk, now."

"He was?" Gin asked in shock.

"Yeah, I told the twins, Nev, sent an owl to your mum… and I told Harry… please don't be mad!" Mary was trying to edge away from Harry, Ginny, and a slightly purple Ron.

Then laughter broke out, "THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Ron was laughing like no tomorrow, "Not that you found out Percy was a traitor, but that you punched him!"

"Ron, are you alright?" Ginny looked at her brother in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm perfect!"

Harry had grabbed Mary's arm and began to drag her up to the boy's dorms, when Ginny turned and grinned, "Thank you Mary, and don't worry, if mum howls you I'll send one with Ron, and the twins to her. Ron, we have to tell dad, Charlie, and Bill!"

Once Harry had managed to get Mary upstairs he stared at her for a second before starting to speak as she was sitting on his bed, "Mary, why didn't you tell me Percy was going to turn on Ron and his family?"

"I forgot," Mary whispered. "I was more worried about your parents, Sirius, my brothers, family, Snape, Draco, the PLAN, and you."

"Mary…" Harry sighed as he enfolded her in his arms, startling the girl, "Now, I want you to tell me as much as you can about what will happen in this year or what was supposed to happen."

"Well… Pettigrew is Ron's rat, you find out about Moony, meet Sirius who broke out of Azkaban, Sev comes in and disrupts you when Sirius and Remy try to kill Pettigrew, Sev gets knocked out thanks to you, you capture Pettigrew but Remy turns and Sirius has to keep him away from you Ron and Hermione, then Pettigrew gets away, you save Sirius, you and Hermione save Buckbeak, you cast a corporal patronis and drive off Dementors, and Sirius gets you a Firebolt."

"Firebolt? A Firebolt?" Harry asks in shock, "Does Dumbledore know any of this?"

"No. And he's not going to. I don't like the old bastard and I doubt your parents like him very much any more," Mary flopped back on Harry's bed and stared at the hanging. "I don't tell him anything unless it's required…"

"Is there anything else that I should know about?" Harry frowned.

"The prophesy!" Mary exclaimed in shock as she bolted to her feet, "You would kill me if I didn't tell you! Basically, if neither you nor Voldemort can truly live until the other croaks! And you are the only one who can defeat him with the power he knows not."

"That was the prophecy?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, not word-for-word, but that's the jest of it," Mary took one look at his expression and hugged him tightly. "Cedric dies in fourth year because of Barty Crouch Jr. who is a death eater and Pettigrew, Voldemort gains a corporal form, fifth year Voldemort sees into your head and causes Sirius to fall through the veil at the ministry, Remus and you get depressed, sixth year… something about a half-blood prince… and it could be about you or Voldemort… even though he's not Slytherin's true heir..."

"Why?" Harry mumbled as he buried his face into Mary's hair.

"Shh, we'll tell your parents when they get here, okay luv?" Mary whispered comfortingly, "They'll help you, I'll help you, and if my brothers know what's good for them they will stop listening and come out of that closet!"

"Um… hi?" Shippo squeaked nervously.

"Foxy, you better have a damn good reason to be spying. We'll have a nice long chat, later. Get out. Now. Fluffy, that means you too," Mary glared at the still open closet door.

"It was for your own protection…" Sesshomaru began.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Um… Sess… I think we should listen to her…" Shippo was there one moment and gone the next.

"We will talk later, sister." Sesshomaru glared at Harry, "Mortal, if you harm her I shall follow you and torture you to the end of your pathetic lifespan."

"Sesshomaru! I warned you!" Mary growled and chanted, a rosary appeared around Sesshomaru's neck, "SIT!"

"URK!" Sesshomaru's eyes were side in shock.

"That was your brother's, by the way," Mary snorted. "Now, get out and I'll think about taking that off when I can trust you not to threaten my boyfriend." Sesshomaru pouted before he shrugged it off and left like the aristocrat he was.

"What was that?" Harry whispered in awe.

"A power that mikos and monks have," Mary sighed tiredly. "I'll remove it when he behaves. He's a prick, a nice guy, but he's still a prick…"

"So, do you think Draco will laugh at me now that my girlfriend is protecting me from two demonic brothers of hers?"

"Mr. Potter, I'd be surprised if he did. Ron on the other hand… expect laughter and giggles in your future," Mary pretended to act like Trelawney, officially making Harry yelp and cringe.

"Don't DO that!" Harry growled at his girlfriend.

"Awe, but you look so cute when you're taken by surprise," Mary pouted.

"Cute? I'm cute? Since when?" Harry blinked.

"Since forever," Mary laughed and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek. "Now, I know we'll get in trouble if I stay here… so I'll head to the girl's dorms. Night Harry."

"Night Mary," Harry grinned. "Don't I get an official goodnight kiss?" He teased.

"Um…" Mary blushed, as did Harry after he'd realized what he'd asked.

"Then again… um… you don't…" Harry's mouth was cut off as he was being kissed on the lips.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter32**

"Does he know they're here?" Ron whispered to Neville.

"I don't think he does. Do you think we should wake them?"

"Why do you think she slept in here?" Ron whispered.

"Shut your yap," Mary yawned tiredly. "I swear, you two are almost as bad as Lav and Par."

"What!" Ron and Neville squeaked, waking Harry.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, apparently we fell asleep together while we were talking. Hope you don't mind, the two she-males woke us."

"SHE-MALES!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Yeah, didn't you know that you and Parvati could be soul mates?" Mary teased Ron.

"ACK!" Ron held his hands to his ears, "I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

"Sorry for waking you, Nightpaw, Falcon," Neville apologized.

"It's okay Nev, and I apologize for calling you a she-male. You're too sweet to be a soul mate to anyone but Gin."

"Ginny!" Ron was now listening and growing a bit angry.

"Flame! Cool down!" Harry growled at Ron. "Now, why did you wake us up?"

"Well… Moony told us that Prongs and Water are here," Neville replied shyly.

"Ronald Percival Weasly! You will leave Nev alone or I will personally place a rosary on you and give Ginny control. You can ask Fluffy to fill you in on exactly what that details."

"Fluffy? The three headed dog?" Ron gulped.

"No! Fluffy as in my brother, Sesshomaru! You know, the dog demon baka?"

"Sister, it is not nice to call someone that when you know they are right outside your door."

"Precisely, brother dear. Sit!" Mary grinned as Sesshomaru fell to the ground in an undignified heap, kissing the hard rock flooring.

"Wicked!" Neville exclaimed in fascination.

"And that, Lord Leo, is exactly what happens when one is placed with a rosary," Mary grinned. "Thank you for the demonstration, brother. Young Lord Flame is now learning the error of his ways, due to your timely appearance and great sacrifice of your pride."

"Shisuta, behave," Shippo frowned as he came in the door.

"Oniisan!" Mary ran foreword and hugged the fox-youkai in a loving hug, "You kept your promise!"

"Yeah, well… I guess you could say that I have more visual experience with that particular rosary being used…" Shippo rubbed his head nervously. "That and it seems to be a true dog-demon tradition of getting collared at one point or another…"

"Fox…" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he was about to lunge...

"SIT BOY!" Mary yelled angrily, "He has every right to tease you, niisan. Though he could have a bit more tact… " Mary giggled at the startled look on both of her brothers faces, before turning to Harry, "Shall we go to meet Moony and the others, my Lord?"

"Of course, my lady," Harry grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Together they stepped around the shocked Shippo and over the surprised Sesshomaru. Neither heard what Sess had to say as they continued down to see Harry's parents, "She found her mate…"

Together Harry and Mary ran to Remus' office and with the help of the Marauders Map the three of them made it outside and into the Whomping Willow, "Mum! Dad!" Harry ran foreword and embraced his parents happily.

"Harry!" both parents were hugging their son together.

"We've missed you so much!" James whispered to his son.

"I've missed you guys too!"

"I'm glad he's happy, Remy," Mary grinned up at one of her dear friends and fellow Marauder.

"He'll be even better when Paddy gets here, won't he?" Remus chuckled.

"Of course he will! You big smart-alecky goof-ball!" Mary reached up and mussed up Remus' hair, causing James, Lily, and Harry to remember them when he let out a shocked sound of indignation.

"Mary!" James yelled and waved her over.

"Hey Prongs," Mary grinned.

"Mary, get over here!" Lily huffed and pulled Mary into a large hug.

"Water, I need air!"

"Oh!" Lily blushed and pulled away, but not before whispering, "So, are you two together yet?"

"Erk!" Mary was now pale and nearly turned to run when Harry caught sight of her expression.

"Mary, what is it?" Harry asked concerned. "Forget to tell or do something, again?"

"Um… well… um…" Mary motioned him to come closer and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, so she asked… MUM!" Harry pouted. "Not that it's any of your concern but she's my girlfriend and I've already been warned by multiple friends and her brothers if I was to ever harm her. Oh, and she's kept her brothers from dismembering me."

"What!" James and Lily looked shocked at Mary.

"We thought you didn't have brothers," James frowned.

"Blood brothers, I do have, they just aren't really related to me and they kinda adopted me when I was in the past… well, with Inuyasha in Feudal Japan. Plus they're demons and Shippo wouldn't kill Harry, only prank him to death, he's a kitsune. Sesshomaru on the other hand had to be collared. If he even remotely goes after Harry again I'll 'sit' him until…" a large thump came from outside the tree.

"What was that?" Lily frowned.

"That would be the power of 'sit'," THUMP. "On my dear elder brother, Sesshomaru."

"Jeez, Fluffy, you make an even bigger crater than Inuyasha," Shippo chuckled.

"Urgh! Sesshomaru, if you and Shippo aren't out of here in two minutes I'll purify your arses!"

"Well, I'm sure THAT was effective," James rolled his eyes.

"Mr. James Christopher Potter! Do YOU want to be purified, I can tell you that for a demon it is a painful process that immediately vaporizes a demon and it slowly kills evil or jokester Marauders, like yourself," Mary growled angrily.

"Um, so what does it do to you?" James asked.

"Nothing, cause I'm not evil and the purification comes from me. So all I feel is a tingly feeling then boom no more demon or baddie."

"Son, you really know how to pick them," James stated. "She's worse than your mum."

"JAMES CHRISTPOPHER POTTER!" Lily glared furiously at her husband.

"Actually, I think I'll be leaving now…" Remus began to inch from the room.

"Remus, I'm sure that I speak for both Lily and myself that you are not in any danger of being purified. Remember, we're looking up ways to cure you thanks to my brothers," Mary reminded the werewolf, while glaring at James, whom Lily was eyeing evilly.

"Dad, not to insult you or anything, but you're an idiot," Harry chuckled as he watched his dad squirm.

"Um, yeah, thanks for all the support, son," James mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I just call em as I see em, and mum is right."

"Yeah, I know," James sighed. "I was just teasing and they both got a bit…"

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to warn you once," Mary stated calmly as she watched Lily's temper rising. "Stop while you are ahead and not sleeping in the lake with the giant squid Lily said she'd kiss before she would ever date you."

Lily immediately blushed in embarrassment, "Did you really have to bring that up, Mary?"

"Well, then there was the time that we turned Sirius into a Slytherin… thanks for the books Lily."

"YOU gave them MATERIAL for a PRANK!" James was shocked.

"Now, either kiss the squid or your prat of a husband," Mary laughed as James pouted. "Prongsie, just kiss her and apologize. I'm taking care of my brothers, so chill out."

"Brothers? There's more than ONE!"

"James, I can deal perfectly well with Sesshomaru and Shippo. Draco's on a rather tight leash, Ron is on Luna's, and I don't think we need to worry about Neville, him and Shippo are the sweet ones in that bunch... unless they are provoked. They're both a lot like Remy."

"Oh. Sorry Lils and Mary," James blushed.

"Just kiss mum already!" Harry shoved his dad towards his mum, shocking both of his parents and causing Mary, Remus, and Harry to grin.

"Um…" James blushed deeper when he saw that he had an audience.

"Lily, do it," Mary rolled her eyes at the embarrassed adult and grinned in glee as Lily forced James to kiss her.

"Wow, did I miss a party or something?" Sirius blinked.

"SIRI!" Mary shrieked and ran towards the man, she stopped before she could barrel over the poor escapee and hugged him gently, "I'm so glad you're back! We're gonna get that Wormy and we'll have Raven brew a special potion to lock him out of his animagi form and then James, Lily, Harry, Remy, Neville, and you can all be one big happy family!"

"Mary, why you didn't include yourself?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm not literally a part of your family. I've still got Sess and Ship, and with everyone we'll defeat the G.L., Pettigrew, Malfoy Sr., and Voldemort."

"You'll always be my girl," Sirius whispered.

"Siri, you're more of a dad to me than my own father," Mary cried into his filthy shirt.

"It's alright luv, I won't leave you or Harry," Sirius whispered softly into her ear.

"Padfoot! Are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Harry smirked when Sirius blinked in surprise.

"Now, why would I do that when she thinks of me as her father figure?" Sirius chuckled merrily.

"Sirius!" James, Lily, and Remus ran to their friend and enveloped him in a hug.

"Sess, Ship, you can bring the others in now," Mary yelled through the caverns.

"S-Sirius Black!" Neville gaped.

"Lord Leo, meet Lord Padfoot," Mary smirked. "Oh and Lord Prongs and his wife Lady Water. I believe you haven't met Lord Raven, Lord Flame, and Lady Heart. Hey, where are the Gruesome twosome?"

"Right behind you, Lady Nightpaw!" Gred and Forge grinned infectiously.

"EEK!" Mary shrieked and somehow vaulted over Sirius, and to safety. "DAMN IT YOU TWO! GIVE ME A BLOODY HEART ATTACK WHY DON'T YOU!"

"Mary! You swore!" Fred gaped before looking a bit teared up.

"We're so proud of you!" George gushed and tried to hug her, but she ran to Harry and into his arms she stayed.

"Harry…" Mary pouted at her boyfriend.

Harry just chuckled, but made sure that his arms stayed around her, "Guys, you two had better not be trying to steal my girlfriend."

"Congrats!" Fred grinned.

"Never knew you had it in you, mate!" George smirked.

"Sess, could you think about training the twins? I'm sure you could teach them more than Miroku ever learned from Sango… or do you two think we should bring in Angelina and Katie?"

"Uh… no, thanks," George squeaked.

"Don't want to be a problem," Fred replied in the same high pitched voice.

"Oh, and just so you two know, Miroku was a perverted monk that tended to spout off his mouth while his hand would roam. He'd end up getting bitch-slapped by Sango, who just happens to be my role model, next to Midoriko."

"So, you plan on hitting Harry?" Ron gaped.

"Ron, not that it's any of your concern, but I would never hurt Harry if I could help it! He's the one person I can entirely trust, trust my life with, and has taken my heart captive. Why do you think I took such efforts to get Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Snape, and the rest of you together? I did it all for him. He doesn't deserve the Dursleys and all the crap he would have gone through! He would have lost Sirius to the veil fifth year. James and Lily when he was one. Remus would have fallen into depression. Snape would be a total bastard, forever. And if we time everything right we can make sure that Cedric lives by catching Crouch Jr. next year when he poses as Moody."

"Crouch poses as Moody?" Sirius blinked, "Mad Eye Moody?"

"Yes, he locks Moody in one of our paranoid friend's trunk compartments. Right now… Ship, do you have the traitor?"

"Yeah, caught him good and solid with a nice scroll of mine!" Shippo grinned.

"Can you and Sess take it to the ministry and get Sirius cleared of all charges? Make sure the rat gets the truth serum," Mary asked.

"Of course!" Shippo grinned, and skipped as both demons left for the ministry, "Hi ho! Hi ho! It's to the gallows the rat goes!"

"We'd best get back to the castle, or _they_ may become suspicious," Neville pointed out.

"We'll try to come out later, mum, dad, Sirius…" Harry sighed tiredly.

"Of course we will!" Mary punched her boyfriend gently in the arm, "We've got _methods_ to do so and make sure we aren't followed."

"What sorts of methods?" Lily frowned.

"Sorry Water, that's classified Intel," Mary winked at James, causing him to frown curiously. "Sometimes it's hard to see when there is a bit of cloth in hand and a parchment in the other."

James, Sirius, and Remus stared at Mary in shock, finally getting what she was implying. Ron understood perfectly, but the twins only got the last bit. Lily's eyebrow rose, "Mary, I'll let that pass this time, but don't you go getting my son into any trouble."

"Ms. Potter, I'm actually working on saving what's left of his childhood," Mary blinked in surprise at Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily frowned.

"It's the… um… is there any way to make sure there are no unwanted listeners, Lord Raven? Lord Mooney?" Mary stared hopefully at her two professors. Both nodded and preformed a silencing charm. "Great. Well… you all know Trelawney. She made this prophecy about Harry. Basically, he kills Tom Riddle or Tom kills him. Neither lives while the other is living… or something like that. Basically, Dumb-as-a-door arranged it so that Harry wouldn't live with Sirius, as he was supposed to when you two 'died'. He also manipulated Harry's life so that Harry could be his pawn. Fawkes doesn't really like the headmaster, but is stuck with him until Harry calls for him, as far as I understand… either that or he'll be with me. But the headmaster will not be in control of Hogwarts when all four of the heirs gather together in the founder's room on the day of the last heir's birthday."

"Who's the last heir?" Draco asked curiously.

"You are, Drake," Mary smiled.

"Mary!" Shippo came rushing in the door.

"Shippo, what is it?" Mary stared at her blood-brother in shock.

"The ministry found your family…" Shippo bit his lip before he grabbed her in a hug.

"They're okay! They're alive!" Mary grinned and began to bounce.

"Mary, they were found… but they were dead…" Shippo tightened his hold on her.

"No…" Mary bit back a chocked sob. She forced herself out of Shippo's arms and tried to run, but Harry caught her in his arms.

"Mary…" Harry frowned at all the people in the room. "Could you guys go to another room?"

"We'll come when you call us, son," James smiled sadly at his boy holding his friend. Everyone went upstairs, leaving Mary and Harry alone.

"Mary, let it all out," Harry whispered.

"Why? Why did Dumbledore have to kill them! They were my only family! The last family I had left!" Mary sobbed into his robes.

"I know, I really do," Harry whispered softly. "We'll make sure he gets his."

"But my sister! My baby sister and my dad! My dad! I want them back, Harry!" She cried until she fell asleep in his embrace.

"Oh Mary," Harry felt his throat tighten. "You gave everything just to make sure I had my family, and now you don't have yours…"

"Harry, is it alright to come back in?" James asked.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter33**

"The wolf!" Mary sat straight up, startling the father and son. "I can fix him! I can cure him!"

"Dad, she needs a family. She needs someone to love her. She needs me… but she needs someone she can say is her family…"

James blinked back tears as he walked towards his son and pulled him into a hug, "Give her time to grieve. Then we'll talk about getting her adopted to someone, okay?"

"Alright dad, as long as it's someone we know and trust," Harry smiled sadly at his dad.

"Mary, calm down! Who can you cure?" James tried to calm down the young girl.

"Remus! I can do it! I can cure him!"

"R-Remus?" James was shocked into stupor. "How?"

"Koga can supervise… or Sess and then we can… Where's Moony?" Mary pouted.

"He's upstairs with the others, I'll get them if you want…" James winced.

"Can you just get Remy and Sev? I'm sure my demonic brothers can get down just fine since they heard every word that's come out of my mouth and yours since you came down here."

"Oh, okay…" James began to leave…

"Don't forget to come back with them and is it okay that Sirius comes with them, Mary?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, besides, he's part of the original group. I just want Sev around to keep me from moping too much. He's good at that. Besides, I want a hug from him. It'll do him some good."

James raised his eyebrows in surprise, "That is something I'm going to have to see…" James then raced out of the room to get afore mentioned parties.

"Why didn't you just tell your brothers to bring them down?" Harry asked softly.

"Because I wanted to have a few minutes with you. Harry, you have no idea how amazing and wonderful you are… I love you Harry James Potter. And don't think I'm just saying that because my family is lost to me. I've had a feeling that they were no longer in this world for a while… I just couldn't except it. Always hope for the best, right?"

"I love you too Mary," Harry whispered. Then he teased, "You still haven't told me your full name, you know?"

"Mary Andromeda Stareye. Just don't tell Siri, it'd bring up some memories for him," Mary whispered gently into his ear.

"Always thinking of others, even when you are in pain…" Harry whispered in amazement.

"Constant Vigilance!" Mary laughed.

"Where on earth did you hear that!" Remus was slightly taken aback.

"Read, Remus John Lupin, read it," Mary winked at the shocked werewolf. When Snape walked in she flung herself at him and gave him a hug, thoroughly startling the potions master into giving her a hug in return. James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry just stared at the two of them in surprise.

"Maybe Snape should adopt her," Sirius blinked.

"But that would mean that he'd have to adopt Fluffy and Foxy too!" Mary pouted at Sirius, "Besides, I'd rather be adopted by you or Moony, Paddy."

"Ack!" Sirius blinked at her smiling face in shock.

"Knick-knack PADDY-whack, give a DOG a BONE… Dumb-as-a-door came rolling home," Mary snickered as she kept one arm around Snape, as to keep her professor out of arguing distance with Sirius and the Marauders.

"Mary!" Sirius pouted, "Is that why you called me Paddy?"

"Nope, cause Mr. Potter did it first, Mr. Black," Mary winked at Harry and James, who were now laughing at Sirius' pitiful pout.

"Sister, we have found a cure for your werewolf," Sesshomaru frowned.

"You did?" Mary asked before throwing herself at the dog demon, "THANK YOU SO MUCH ONIISAN!"

"Is it just me or am I out of the loop?" Sirius cocked his head in confusion.

"Awe, don't worry Siri, we still love you anyway!" James patted his friend on the head in mock-seriousness.

"I hate you," Sirius threw James' hand off.

"Too bad, guess Severus is my new best mate," James grinned as he placed an arm around the petrified potions master.

"WHA!"

"Sirius, get a clue, we're talking about curing Remy," James rolled his eyes.

"I loathe you," Snape gingerly picked James' arm off of him.

"Awe, we love you too Ravy," Harry smirked.

"E' tu Brutus?" Snape asked Harry in mock seriousness.

"YO! SESS FOUND A WAY TO CURE MOONY! PAY ATTENTION YOU DOLTS!" Mary yelled over the four males who were slightly taken aback at the Snape-like glare she was shooting at all of them.

"So… how does it work?" Remus whispered.

"A priestess will have to place her hand on you during a full moon," Sesshomaru growled, clearly not liking what the idea implied.

"A priestess? But where will we find one of those?" Remus asked.

Harry looked horrified, "No way! You are not doing it Mary!"

"Mary? What does finding a priestess have to do with Mary?" Remus frowned.

"I'm kinda the only one in existence," Mary shrugged. "We'll just have to be super careful, and Sesshomaru, you're going to have to be the one who helps me get in and out if necessary, but I don't want you to get purified by accident. Sev, make sure you have some pepper-up potions handy when we're through with this. By the way, any side-effects to me doing this, Sess?"

"He's going to be able to change into a wolf at will and keep his head."

"Ah! Good to know," Mary nodded. "Well, best get back to the castle before Dumbo decides he needs me in his wacko office. By the way, I'll talk to Faux and see if he'll get us the hat and our weapons, alright Harry?"

"Mary… you can't…"

"Mary, I refuse to allow you to do this!" Remus gasped.

"Remus John Lupin, though you are a dear friend, I will not allow you to order me about since you are not my father and you do not necessarily know what is best for you!" Mary hissed at him, before yelling up the stairs, "Draco! I'm leaving, you coming?"

"Yeah!" Draco yelped as he nearly tripped down the stairs.

"We'll talk later, Harry," Mary stated coolly as she left with her Slytherin friend to the headmaster's office.

"Did I just have a fight with my girlfriend?" Harry asked softly, albeit confused.

"Yeah, I'd say you just had your first fight as a couple," James stated a bit tiredly.

"Does that mean she isn't my girlfriend anymore?" Harry whispered softly as his mom walked into the room.

"No, of course not dear," Lily reassured her son. "Let me guess, you tried to tell her what to do?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want her to get hurt! I mean, she's gonna try and purify Remus of the werewolf half of him…"

"Wow!" Ron blinked as he walked down the stairs with Neville.

* * *

"So, you and Falcon fighting?" Draco asked calmly.

"Yeah, at least… I think we are. He doesn't want me to do something that is potentially life-changing," Mary murmured.

"Ah, well… you aren't telling me the whole story, so I can't exactly take sides."

"Well… do you know about Remus?"

"His condition? Yes, remember, you accidentally slipped and then he told me."

"I can cure him."

"How?"

"I have to purify him with miko powers during the full moon."

"Mary, do you have any sort of a plan for not getting bitten?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, if I can get Prongs and Padfoot to help, along with Fluffy and Foxy… I'll be perfectly safe. Sess can get me out before you can breathe, and Shippo is good at making things mad at him… good distractions," Mary shrugged.

"So long as you have a plan and aren't taking any unnecessary risks," Draco replied.

"Draco, it's about as risky as Harry talking to Voldemort, but I have demon back up. I understand why Harry doesn't want me to do this… but it's something that has to be done. Remus can't stand the thought of biting another being and I won't let him feel that guilt forever… do you even remotely get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then could you please explain it to me?"

"Ah, Ms. Stareye and… Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

Mary's grip instantly tightened on Draco's hand, "Headmaster."

"Ms. Stareye, I really am disappointed with your choice of boys to date," Dumbledore stated. Then he took out his wand, "Oblivi…"

"EXPELLIARMIS!" Mary and Draco screamed together. Dumbledore's wand went flying into their joined hands and Dumbledore was now ten feet away and on his bum.

"Draco, Mary, are you two okay?" Harry ran up to them followed by a big black dog.

"He just tried to obliviate us!" Mary whispered as she shook in Harry's arms, "Get us out of here, have Snuffles lead, just get us away from that…"

"He WHAT!" Harry roared angrily. His hair blew around him and his eyes glowed a disturbing green hue that no doubt reminded Dumbledore of the Avada Kedavra.

"Now Harry… Calm yourself… I assure you that I was not…"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS MAXIMUS!" Harry let loose a modified spell that only he could lift.

"Harry…" Mary whimpered from behind him, making him turn her way, and showing her his angered look as it faded at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Mary, it's okay. He won't be able to get out of that," Harry soothed as he held open his arms for her. Mary jumped right into them and buried her head into his neck. "Draco…"

"I'm fine. A bit surprised… but I'll manage."

"Draco, you daft idiot, get your ferrety arse over here," Mary growled.

"What for? You don't feel safe without two blokes to back you up?" Draco teased.

"Precisely, especially when those 'blokes' are my boyfriend and best friend," Mary glared at him before she snagged his robes and forced him into a make-shift hug. When Mary had finally calmed down, and Draco had finally given up protesting the hug, "Mobilicorpus! Let's take him to the chamber and see how he likes the Basilisk. Please Harry?" Mary was pouting.

"Awe… I thought there might be some hidden rooms down there!" Harry teased, before nodding, "Either that or we let your brothers and the rest of the Marauders go at him."

"Let's call in Moody!"

"Luv, I think you mean Moony."

"No, I said Moody, as in Mad-Eyed Moody, the old paranoid Auror and Order of the Phoenix member."

"Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's some stupid 'kill Voldemort and cohorts by using Harry' club that is relatively clueless and would have caused Sirius' death! Oh, actually I forgot, that was Dumb-as-a-door's doing again!"

"Mary, you want to calm down?" Sirius sighed. "I'm still alive, you know?"

"Yes, no thanks to that two-bit no-good horse-thieving lily-livered crackpot called Albus Too-many-long-ass-names Dumb-as-a-door!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Harry called quickly, knowing that the demon would be the best person to take care of the headmaster until they could decide what to do.

"What do you want with me, future mate to my sister?" Sesshomaru asked as he materialized.

"Could you take this… thing… somewhere appropriate until we can decide what to do with it? Mary and Draco were almost stripped of their memories by it," Harry replied semi-darkly, although he still was showing Sesshomaru respect.

"It will be done," Sesshomaru smirked. "I like you, don't hurt her."

"Sess, could you do us all a favor and have Shippo become the headmaster so no one gets suspicious?" Mary requested softly from the little hugging party she had started.

"Always thinking," Sesshomaru grinned at her before he left with Dumbledore.

"Mary, you might think of letting Lord Ferret go," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, sorry Draco…" Mary blushed as she let him go, but refused to leave Harry's arms.

"Mary, it's alright," Draco sighed in exasperation and held open his arms for a hug.

Mary smiled, left Harry for a quick moment to hug Draco, but darted right back into Harry's arms. "You're my best friend, Draco, but that doesn't mean that you can keep me away from my boyfriend," Mary winked at Sirius before pressing her lips to a now very pleased Harry Potter's.

"Mushy stuff," the twins groaned as they came upon the scene.

"Oh, quit belly-aching, everyone knows you two are poufs!" a certain red haired female glared at the twins.

"Oh no Gred! We simply must tell Angelina and Katie! We wouldn't want to lead them on!" Forge pretended to be horrified.

"Of course not Forge!" Gred replied immediately and both twins took off looking for their girls, causing Ginny to burst into laughter with Malfoy.

"Weasley, you are insanely brilliant! I applaud you!" Draco smiled at Ginny.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Draco? I know he isn't this nice," Ginny caught sight of Harry and Mary kissing, and wrinkled her nose, "Never mind, what's say we get out of here before they snog their faces off?"

"We know you just want Draco alone, Gin-Gin," Mary teased as Harry had broken their kiss for some air.

"Urgh!" Ginny growled, grabbed Draco's hand and stormed off.

"You know, I've been thinking about that prophecy," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Hm?" Mary sighed as she leaned against him.

"We'll need all four heirs to do it, but I think we can over-power Voldemort together. Then we can take the school back from Dumbo," Harry chuckled as Mary's breathe tickled his neck. "Paddy, you might want to hang back a bit mo………re," Harry's breath hitched as Mary started nibbling his earlobe.

"Um, I think you two should find a safe place to do that, first…" Sirius chuckled.

"Mm, your godfather has a point, luv," Mary whispered into a now red and nearly moaning Harry Potter's ear.

"You're gonna kill me, you know that?" Harry growled.

"WHAT!" Mary immediately jumped away from him, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER INSINUATE SOMETHING THAT HORRRIBLE EVER AGAIN!" Then she stormed back to the shrieking shack.

"Mary!" Harry yelled and ran after her, only to find her in his mother's arms.

"Harry," was all Lily had to say before Mary was in tears and trying to run away again, but this time she ran right into Harry.

"Uber jerk!" Mary mumbled, but Harry heard her.

"Mary, I didn't mean it that way," Harry said softly in her ear. "I promise that I'll try to never say that again."

"Promise?" Mary whimpered.

"Of course, now, do you want to go back to the commons or somewhere else?"

"Kitchens," Mary whispered into his ear as her stomach rumbled softly.

"Dobby it is," Harry chuckled. "Coming mother?"

"Not this time, son," Lily winked at him.

"Thanks mom," Harry smiled at her.

"I WANT HARRY POTTER IN AZKABAN! WHO THE DEVIL WOULD PRINT THAT GARBAGE IN THE PAPER!" Sirius was roaring mad and James was not far behind him.

"Harry… I think we should stick around," Mary muttered. "Maybe calling Dobby to bring food is a good idea."

"I agree," Harry frowned. "Why would the Prophet print something like that?"

"Dobby!" Mary called kindly. "Dobby! Harry's in need of your assistance!"

"Harry Potter need Dobby?" the house-elf appeared in front of the three people.

"Yes, Dobby, we do need you. Dobby, I'd like you to meet my mother, Lily Potter, and my girlfriend, Mary Stareye."

"Dobby is overcome. Harry Potter introduces Dobby to Harry Potter's family and mate! Dobby so happy!"

"Dobby, we need to talk to you," Mary placed her hand out for the house-elf to take, which he did.

"What Harry Potter's mate want of Dobby?" Dobby asked tearily, still smiling.

"We need you not listen to Hermione Granger or Albus Dumbledore. They are not on Harry's side. They want to hurt Harry. Dobby, would you like to be introduced to the Marauders Pack?" Mary asked the small house-elf.

"Dobby be delighted. But Dobby not know what Marauders Pack is?"

"The Marauders Pack is a group to help keep Harry happy and help defeat his enemies. Would you like to be part of our group, Dobby?" Mary asked gently.

"Dobby be delighted to help Harry Potter! Dobby glad Harry Potter has such a nice mate!" Dobby threw himself at Mary and hugged her tightly.

Mary blushed when it finally registered as to what Dobby had implied, but felt wrong to deny the house-elf of his mistake, "Harry, why don't you take over."

"But you were doing such a good job," Harry chuckled.

"Harold James Potter!" Mary glared at him.

"Is Harry Potter's mate mad at Dobby?"

"No Dobby, I'm not mad at you, you're too sweet to get mad at," Mary bent down and picked up the house-elf and hugged him, startling both Potters and said house-elf.

"Um, Mary, I think Dobby is turning red," Lily laughed.

"Lily! Lily! Have you read what this piece of trash says about our son!" James growled angrily.

"James…" Lily stared at her husband in surprise.

"They say Harry's a killer, joined Voldemort, and is doing dark magic! To top that off they want him in Azkaban! All of this because Dumbledore set it up so that if he ever went missing everyone would know it was Harry!"

"WHAT!" Lily shrieked, "That pompous old bastard! When I next see him he will rue the day he met us!"

Mary, still holding onto Dobby, rushed to Harry and buried her head in his shoulder. Harry rubbed her back, "It'll be alright, Mary. Don't worry, they won't send me to Azkaban."

"They did Sirius!" Mary pointed out.

"Um… well…"

"Dobby can get Harry Potter out if bad wizards put Harry Potter in bad place! Dobby protects Harry Potter's friends and family, and save Harry Potter!" Dobby grinned up at the youngest Potter happily.

"Remus, do you think anyone has ever tried having a house-elf get them out of Azkaban?" James asked stunned.

"Not that I know of, but then most wizards and witches never make friends with free elves either," Remus shrugged.

"Dobby, I could just… just kiss you! But I won't cause Harry has his father's possessiveness and his mum's temper," Mary grinned excitedly at Dobby, but if one had looked at Harry they would have seen him blushing, and ready to flee if anything else came out of his girlfriend's mouth that sounded half as embarrassing.

"Mary, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Lily huffed in mock annoyance.

"Take it as a compliment, it means he's very passionate about what he thinks and does, same applies to you, Mrs. Potter," Mary replied truthfully. "And in Harry's case, it's nice to be wanted."

"James, I think we were both just complimented," Lily chuckled as her husband acted like a completely lost idiot.

"Lil's how does this solve the problem of Harry being thrown in Azkaban?" James spluttered.

"Same way we're saving Sirius," Mary grinned. "We go to an old family residence, put it under Fidelus, have Dobby be the keeper, and have Harry, Siri, and James in their animagi forms. Then we can spell the property and no one can find any of us. Remus and Lily can train us in magic, Sess and Ship will help with physical education, and Snape can quit the Death Eaters after he brew enough animagi potion for all the non-animagi's in the room!"

"Then who will protect the school?" Snape frowned. "And won't the deputy headmistress be suspicious that we're all leaving at the same time?"

"It's simple, I tell McGonagall that there was a family emergency and Dumbledore was almost found, but my dad and sister were supposedly located in a certain area in America, and you tell her that you received word that one or both of my relatives might be dead. I refuse to leave without Harry, Harry says he can't leave me alone with you."

"With me?" Snape frowned.

"Yes, because I still need an adult around and you can tell her that as Professor Dumbledore is missing and I trust you as a teacher to help me and guide me without pitying me and Remus to keep you in line and an eye on Harry. She'll get that. The rest of the Marauders are easy. Neville, write your Gran and tell her Trevor died and you need to go home to bury him immediately before Snape decides to use him in a potion and tell her your new girlfriend is Luna and she wants to come to support you. James will go with you, but he'll be under Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron… you, Gin, and the twins have to figure out your own way out of the school, and DON'T tell Percy or your mum! If anything, write to Charlie and Bill and have them come home immediately and talk things through with your father, Lily will be posing as your aunt that needed to find you on short notice. Remus, please change her eyes to Weasley-blue."

"Aunt Yolanda," Ron stated. "We'll call her that.

"Yolanda?" Lily looked startled.

"We can't call you Harry's mum or Lily… it just doesn't make sense," Fred shrugged and George nodded in agreement.

"Now it's down to Draco and Sirius," Mary mumbled.

"The dog is a gift from your dad, Mary," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll claim that my father told me to keep an eye on my Godfather for the Dark Lord, so if I don't go with him that he dies."

"Oh! Isn't Snuffles cute!" James let out a high falsetto giggle.

"JAMES!" Sirius growled before he pounced.

"Um, just one thing, the Prophet?" Luna asked causally.

"Simple, we tell McGonagall that no one but Dumbledore will know what to do and we're going to find him, so he has to go. We use that as a last argument," Remus grinned.

"You know, this may actually work. Where will we all meet up?"

"Sirius, Neville, I know you're going to hate me for suggesting this, but it's either Grimauld Palace or Godric's Hollow Graveyard."

"G-graveyard!" Neville flinched.

"The Graveyard will be safer; we can say we're James' and Lil's relatives visiting their graves."

"This is going to be SO weird! I'm going to be seeing my own tombstone…" James felt a shiver run down his back.

"It could be worse, you could have Harry make you kiss a dead Basilisk," Mary pointed out, making James immediately mute.

"Mary, are you really going to tease your future father-in-law like that?" Sirius asked as he entered the conversation.

"My WHAT!" Mary yelped and stared at Sirius in shock, "REMY! SIRIUS IS BEING MEAN!"

"Mary, what on earth are you…" Remus had now joined the party.

"Remy, will you adopt me?" Mary asked.

"I-I-I-I…" Remus tripped and fell backwards into Severus.

"Lupin, watch where you place your feet!"

"And then Sev can be my Father!" Mary smirked as Severus gaped in horror at the thought.

"Oh help." Severus looked as though he had swallowed a lemon. The twins were laughing their heads off at the entire display.

"Really though, Remus will you adopt me?"

"Mary... I'm a werewolf…" Remus tried to reason with the young girl.

"I mean it; it's down between you and Severus. You are my first choice and Severus is a close second, but I'd feel safer with you, Moony," Mary mumbled. "Plus you can protect me from Sirius and Harry and James and Voldemort and my brothers and Dumb-as-a-door and the twins…"

"HEY!" The twins and Harry yelled as one.

"… and Ron and Sev and McGonagall and well… I can't see myself calling anyone else besides Mr. Potter my dad and that wouldn't work because Harry is my boyfriend. To quote Mr. Potter, "it'd be really weird". So please think about it?"

"I promise," Remus finally got out.

"What happened to me?" Sirius pouted.

"You, Mr. Black? Well I thought you and Remus were together, so… I guess you could be my mum," Mary took one look at Sirius' flabbergasted expression before running behind Lily and bursting into giggles.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed tiredly, "You really have to stop with the quick comments, Night; so far you have Moony, Severus, and me in a threesome."

"Really? Oh, well I was just teasing with Sev. But you and Remus do make a nice couple and when has there ever been a law stating a werewolf… er soon to be former werewolf… can't take a mate to rut with?"

"Erk!" Remus squeaked at her last comment.

"Mary, you do realize you just implied that your possibly future adoptive father is… well… not straight?" Ron mumbled.

"I was basically saying that if he and Sirius are together I don't care. That and who else is gonna tell me when I slip up in my language, except Harry and Remy. You certainly don't qualify, Ronald."

"I hate that name!" Ron growled before huffing and sitting next to Draco.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter34**

"Professor…" Mary pretended to choke out, "Dumbledore sent me an owl telling me he may have found my father! I HAVE to leave!"

"Ms. Stareye, you are aware that the headmaster is missing and that you getting any form of communication from him could be a trap to lure out Mr. Potter," McGonagall frowned.

"Please, he said he found them, Harry can come with and we'll go with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. With both of them around we'll be completely safe and we may get the headmaster back to school faster," Mary pleaded.

"You may have Professors Snape and Lupin, but why does Mr. Potter need to come along with you?"

"Professor, Uncle said earlier in the year that they might not be… well… you know. If I break down the only person that can pull me out of it is Harry."

"Of course, then you have my permission once you have asked Professors Lupin and Snape," McGonagall sighed. "You know, you are the seventh Gryffindors to leave Hogwarts for personal business."

"We'll be careful, Professor," Harry smiled at their head of house encouragingly.

"Of that I am sure, Mr. Potter."

"Actually Professor, I've already spoken with Professor Snape. He's agreed on the terms that his godson is allowed to go with him. Apparently the boy in question is in grave danger from his parents who happen to be deatheaters and he does not wish the boy's parents to try to contact him."

"And who is this boy?"

"Draco Malfoy, Professor," Harry stated calmly. "And before you ask, both Mary and myself are on speaking terms with Draco and I'd go nearly as far to say that we're unofficially friends."

"In that case, you need speak to Lupin and gather all of your things to leave," McGonagall sighed and dismissed them from the office.

Harry already had the door opened when Mary did not come with him he was puzzled, "Professor… I think Harry and I need to know exactly how much you trust the headmaster's judgment before we go. I know you questioned where he placed Harry. I'm going to tell you that you were right on all counts. Now we need to know where you stand."

"I was right?" Minerva stared startled at Mary for a moment, then turned her now teary eyes on Harry.

"Please, where do you stand on Dumbledor?" Mary repeated.

"I… he's headmaster. In regards to defense teachers I believe he has made very grave errors. In placing Harry… a very grave offense. Do I doubt his judgment?" Minerva frowned, "Yes."

"Would you be willing to usurp him from his role at this school?" Mary asked calmly.

"No."

"Then I will say good day, Minnie," Mary sighed tiredly as the door closed behind her. "Harry, she'll be Deputy forever in this school, but Sev or Remy or your mum will be the head of this school."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they walked to the kitchens.

"We're the heirs of Hogwarts; we own this school, literally. We decide who comes and goes. Of course we're going to be making the choices with the other two."

"So, you, Nev, Drake, and me choose the next head?" Harry mumbled.

"What do you think Drake will do when he finds out?"

Mary blushed sheepishly as Harry took her hand and laughed, "He'll want to kiss you for finding a way to piss off the barmy old coot!"

"I want Sev to be my Godfather…" Mary mumbled as Harry turned to her.

"Then who will be your Godmother?" Harry pulled her slightly closer.

"I was thinking that maybe Mrs. Weasley would let me…" Mary murmured softly and stared at the ground.

Harry took his hand and lifted her face up to give her a soul-searing kiss, "That would be wonderful, luv."

"I love you, Harry James Potter," Mary sighed thankfully as he wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"And I can't help but love you," Harry replied softly in her ear. "Now, how about we swing down to see Dobby and grab a bite?"

"Why Mr. Potter, are you sure I can't get a bite right here?" Mary chuckled as Harry became confused. Then she kissed him and bit his lip gently.

"Oh…" Harry's head was a bit cloudy from the kiss and murmured, "How about the Room instead?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, silly, we have to go tell Dobby we need his help with packing, and bring him along," Mary sighed. "Are you always going to go to la-la land every time I kiss you? It's flattering and all, but really!"

"Mary," Harry growled in mock anger before snogging her. "Now who's dazed?"

"Hm," Mary managed to get out eloquently. "Oh! You!" Mary pursed her lips together, and as was still in his arms she squirmed a bit to try and get out, but her attempts failed.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter35**

"We need to go back, tonight."

"But Claw…" Lord Hufflepuff pouted. "Do we have to?"

"Hufflepuff, it has to be done tonight!" Lord Slytherin glared at Lord Hufflepuff.

"It's been a year, Huff; we knew we'd have to go back."

"I know, Gryff, but tonight? Midnight? Just us four?" Lord Hufflepuff sighed.

"Huff," Lady Ravenclaw sighed. "How do you think I feel? I'm stuck with three obsessive males at the stroke of midnight! Going back to the place that Dumb-as-a-door stuck me after he kidnapped me and murdered my family…" Lady Ravenclaw felt anger rising in her mind and heart, but she didn't focus on it too greatly.

"I'm sorry, Claw," Lord Hufflepuff sighed tiredly. "Ginny's just going to be so angry with me…"

"For what? Being Lord Hufflepuff? For taking over the school as it is our birthright!" Lord Slytherin ranted angrily.

"For leaving without telling her," Lord Hufflepuff blushed.

"Huff, she'll forgive you, and if she doesn't you can just show her my part of the towers," Lady Ravenclaw sighed. "She's in Ravenclaw, she'll like them. I'll just be around the grounds when you do take her there."

"No, you'll be in my tower or we'll be in Slytherin's dungeons," Lord Gryffindor replied calmly as he wrapped an arm around Lady Ravenclaw.

"Everyone, it is time," Lady Ravenclaw spoke. "Take hands, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor."

Together in a circle they all stood and apparated right into the great hall, shocking all the students there. Together they began to chant as one, "We come before you Hogwarts! Come to take back what has been stolen! We've come to claim our birthright! Answer us Hogwarts! Answer and turn over your wards from one whom does not deserve them!" A great burst of light surrounded the four, causing everyone to cover their eyes. "The Heirs have returned!"

When the light had faded there was a hush as the four figures smiled knowing grins at each other before clapping their hands. Immediately, a round table appeared around them, and four chairs behind them. The students held their breath as they watched the headmaster's chair vanish, and the teacher's table to shrink and change into a crescent.

"Greetings," Lord Slytherin announced. "We are the Hogwarts Heirs. I am Slytherin's rightful heir."

"Good evening, as my dear friend Lord Slytherin said, we are indeed the Heirs of the Founders. I am Gryffindor's heir."

"Hello, I am the Ravenclaw heiress."

"Hi, I'm Hufflepuff's heir."

Then Gryffindor's heir spoke again, "We'd like to thank you for bearing with us as we took our rightful places in Hogwarts. We would also like to inform Professor Trelawney that her services as Divination Teacher are no longer required."

Ravenclaw's heir then announced, "Taking over the position of Divination, we'd like you all to welcome Professor Firenze."

"As for the potion's classes that you have been studying in your free time…" Slytherin's heir chuckled. "You shall now be under the instruction of Professor Snape." Said potion's master appeared in his usual chair, looking a bit ruffled and suspicious.

"We would also like you to welcome back Professor Hagrid as one of your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, the other is Japan's own Lord of the South, Lord Shippo," Hufflepuff's heir announced, Shippo was now seated next to the large giant.

"Also, there will be an exorcist here to remove Professor Binns from his position," the Slytherin heir sneered.

"To replace him, we have selected three of our most trusted colleagues, one who is innocent of all crimes he has been charged against by that mongrel that calls himself a minister! And the other is no more dangerous than a fly. Please welcome… Professors Lupin and Black and Japan's own Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru!" Gryffindor's heir laughed merrily as the three said professors and Lord appeared seated next to each other in surprise and next to McGonagall.

"We would also like to introduce your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, please give a round of applause to Professors James and Lily Potter!" the Ravenclaw heir's eyes sparkled merrily as the two appeared next to the formidable potions master.

"Lastly, before you continue eating, we'd like to do two things…" Hufflepuff's heir smiled as he knew each would appear at their house table as their name was mentioned. "Please join us in welcoming back the following students to Hogwarts: Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Luna Lovegrove. Lastly we'd like to introduce ourselves to you. I am Lord Hufflepuff's heir, Neville Longbottom."

"I am Lord Slytherin's true heir, Draco Malfoy."

"I am Lady Ravenclaw's heir, Mary Stareye."

"I am Lord Gryffindor's heir, Harry Potter. Please continue with your meals."

"Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?" McGonagall questioned.

"Well, we know someone who knows someone who might know somehow where the old quack is," Draco sneered at McGonagall.

Hermione was horrified at the appearance of Harry and the others as well as the fact that they knew where Dumbledore was! "Then where is he!"

"Granger, why are you even addressing us?" Neville sneered as Luna walked up to him and hung onto his arm.

"Yes, Granger, why do you want to speak with us? Going to betray us again? Run to your precious Dumbledore?" Harry glared angrily at the know-it-all.

"Oh, well then you'll be pleased to know that Albus Dumbledore has been…" Mary sneered as the headmaster appeared before them, "Fired."

"Mary, my dear child, however are you? Did you free me?" Dumbledore asked loudly.

"No, idiot, we've taken our birthright and you are no-longer qualified to be headmaster of our school. We are the four heirs to the four houses, and you are forbidden from ever setting foot, broom, portkey, or any other form of travel or method on Hogwarts grounds, the castle, Hogsmead, the Shrieking Shack, or the Forbidden Forest ever again," Harry chuckled at the shocked look the fool of an ex-headmaster gave the four of them.

"Oh, and Professor McGonagall… I'm afraid that you are no longer Deputy Headmistress, as there is no such title at Hogwarts now that the heirs have returned. Time will tell if you should be dismissed from your place as Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration teacher," Mary told the ex-deputy headmistress softly.

Everyone was promptly shocked, even the ex-headmaster. No one was more so than McGonagall. Quite a sad thing it is when students are forced to steal back their birthright from a corrupt and cunning man. "I understand, Lords and Lady of Hogwarts," Minerva McGonagall replied stoically.

"What! But I'm HEADMASTER!" Dumbledore bellowed angrily.

"Not according to the founders, Hogwarts, and the heirs of the founders. Oh, did we forget to mention our shields on Hogwarts don't like you threatening the students, teachers, and its true owners?" Draco sneered.

"Tootles! Murderer of my family!" Mary grinned as she held onto Harry's hand, "Don't worry, Harry and I will be very happy now that he has his family and dear old Tom can give you a dementor's kiss."

"Mary, I think you've been hanging around with Snape too long," Neville groaned.

"Awe, but I like Uncle Sev!" Mary pretended to pout at Neville, while the other two heirs were watching Severus and trying desperately not to laugh at the look of mortification on the man's face. "He's not as insane as Uncle Paddy or an incredibly manipulative murdering asshole as Dumb-as-a-door…" Mary's face turned angry for a glinting second, before Harry pulled her into his arms trying to soothe her.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Mary. Tommy boy knows the headmaster is about to get his ass kicked out of this school so he'll make short work of the bastard," Harry purred into her ear.

"Harry! I'll take the wards off of your aunt and uncle's home! They will be attacked! Reinstate me as headmaster and I'll forget that this treachery ever happened!" Dumbledore yelled as a last attempt.

Mary buried her face into Harry's robes as she could not look at Harry's face, afraid of what his answer would be… It was a moment before Harry replied evenly, securing his grip on his girlfriend, "Why would I care what happens to them, Dumb-as-a-door? You made sure that I wouldn't. I might just go and join Tom, but I think his rein of terror would destroy these children, here."

"So you would destroy your own cousin, who is still a child?" Albus asked menacingly.

"That tub of lard is no better than the parents that raise him. It would not be my fault if they die, Dumb-as-a-door, but yours… as they are your protection wards. So, as thus I see no reason to feel in the least bit guilty after all the crap you've pulled on me and my true friends!" Harry glared at the headmaster and Hermione.

"Black! You're a convicted murderer and they'll let you teach! Lupin! You are a dangerous menace to society! The Potters are DEAD! MARY! YOU ARE MY NIECE! I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW YOU TO DISSOBEY ME AND CONTINUE ON WITH THIS NONSENSE!" Dumbledore screamed in outrage, and began to rave more, "SNAPE! YOU'RE A…!"

"OBLIVIATE MAXIMUS!" Draco yelled angrily at Dumbledore. "Send him to St. Mungos, Poppy."

"Of course, Lord Slytherin!" Madam Pomfrey quickly did as Draco asked.

"Ms. Granger, there will be no questions as to where the Lords and Lady have been for the past year, or anything related to that!" Severus Snape sneered at the know-it-all girl who had once again raised her hand.

"But that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Mudblood, get over it," Draco chortled.

"Oh, and I'd like to say that Lord Draco has decided to drop his last name and take his founder name as his surname, and that Lord Slytherin is not against muggles or muggleborns, just know-it-all bushy haired idiots. This means that he will not call you a mudblood unless you are named Hermione Granger," Neville grinned as Ginny wrapped her arm around him

"Well, that takes care of the Gray Lord, now all we need to do is get rid of dear old Tom," Mary sighed tiredly into Harry's neck, causing him to laugh at the tickling sensation she had caused.

"We'll get him, Nightpaw, I promise," Harry murmured into her ear.

"I love you, Falcon," Mary relaxed into his arms as the rest of the students and teachers went back to their feasts.

"Can you believe this is our fifth year and we finally have done it?" Neville grinned happily as he twirled Ginny about.

"Of course we can, Neville," Ron laughed merrily and pecked Luna on the cheek.

"Now all we need to do is get Tonks and three other girls for Raven, Ferret, Paddy, and Moony, and we'll all be happy," Mary whispered into Harry's ear mischievously.

"Tonks? Are you sure you want Tonks with Remus or Severus or Drake?"

"With Remy or Bill," Mary laughed as Ron gaped at Mary in astonishment.

"Tonks! Bill! Erk!" Ron was horrified.

"Mary, I think you got him good!" Ginny giggled as she leaned on Neville.

"Awe, but Ginny aren't you Bill's baby sister?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes, of course I am, but you've known that for a while now," Ginny smirked, causing Harry, Mary, and Draco to burst into laughter. "Longer than Ron and Luna have been together."

"Oh… um… yeah…" Draco muttered.

"Malfoy, we thought you had more class, than to associate with such trash!" Blaise sneered at his ex-friend.

"I am no longer a Malfoy. My full name is Draco Mallory Slytherin. I will no longer be seen as the man who is Lucius Malfoy's son, as I removed myself from the Malfoy name and inheritance."

"Drake, why did you choose that as a middle name?"

"I liked it when you called me Drake Mallory," Draco sighed and watched amused as Ron and Neville fought over who Ginny was going to sit besides. In the end, Ginny sat on Neville's lap.

Mary sighed contently as Harry tightened his hold on her momentarily, "This is how it should be."

"Yes, it should," Harry whispered against her ear, sending chills down her spine. "So, want to go somewhere we can be alone? I think the new professors can deal…"

"Harry, we're not doing anything but kissing, okay?"

"I… You… Mary! I wouldn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't Harry, but I just wanted to say that in case Uncle Sev and Remy are listening in, which I'm sure Remy is and I'd like for you to know that I wouldn't do _that_ unless we were older and married."

"…" Harry growled slightly as he had caught some Hufflepuff's eyeing his girlfriend, but simmered down slightly when Mary took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Harry, I know you have green eyes, but do you really need to let the monster loose?" Mary whispered softly into his ear, "I'm yours, remember?"

"I'm not the green eyed monster," Harry replied back slightly miffed. "I just won't have people trying to steal my girlfriend."

"Oh, so I should glare and growl at all the girls in the 'We Love Harry Potter Fan Club'?" Mary laughed as Harry tickled her stomach.

"No, that's my job, but if you want to you can glare and curse at them all you like," Harry replied gently into her ear. "Now, can we please get out of here? People are beginning to stare…"

"LORD GRYFFINDOR AND I BID YOU GOODNIGHT!" Mary yelled before Harry pulled her out of the Great Hall, leaving a shocked group of students and professors as well as two laughing heirs, their girlfriends, and Ron.

"Mary, you're gonna be the…" Harry began, but quickly caught sight of his girlfriend becoming irritated.

"Potter, you had better not have been planning to say that I would be the death of you! You know how I feel about that!" Mary tossed his hand away from her and ran off crying through the halls.

"MARY!" Harry realized his blunder a bit late and took off a few lengths behind her. She was smaller than he was and faster, but he had more strength and endurance… and he just managed to catch her before she could run into Lady Ravenclaw's room. "Mary, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking and… well… I didn't mean it! I was only teasing! Please forgive me!"

Mary turned around in his arms and cried in large choking sobs into Harry's robes, "Harry… oh Harry…"

"Please, forgive me…" Harry murmured into her ear.

"I do," Mary buried her head into his shoulder and continued crying.

"Good. Now since we're here, you want to go in your rooms or mine?" Harry tried to calm his girlfriend.

"Yours."

"Is there a reason behind that?" Harry chuckled.

"We're both Gryffindors, not Ravenclaws."

"Oh? Are you sure you aren't qualified?" Harry teased, and tried to get Mary to look up at him, but though she wasn't crying, she refused to let go of him.

"No, but I don't want to be alone," Mary sighed into Harry's shoulder.

"Good, neither do I," Harry laughed as he whisked her into his arms and began running down the corridor, carrying a slightly shrieking Mary.

"HARRY! HARRY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Awe, but Mary, don't you want to be in my arms?" Harry pouted.

Mary just laughed a little, "Of course I do, but you know that I'd prefer to be able to kiss you without making you crane your neck down."

"Oh? Milady wishes a snog?" Harry grinned and leaned down, "Then I shant disappoint her." He snogged her nearly senseless, causing her knees to weaken.

"You are… something else, Harry," Mary whispered softly, her face flushed from their kiss.

"Bravo Harry!" the twins appeared and had started cat-calling, causing the couple to become very red.

"Think we can make it to Griffin's Roost before they catch us?" Mary whispered nervously to Harry.

"Of course we can," Harry smirked, swung Mary back into his arms and propelled them down many a hall and through a few wards that kept the students and unwelcome visitors away before stating the password to the engraved Griffin on the wall, letting them into Harry's new accommodations.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter36**

"Mary! Harry!" came from the semi-shocked form of Remus Lupin.

"Hm? Five more minutes, dad," Mary mumbled and buried her head into her semi-firm pillow."

"Um? Remus, what's wrong?"

"Did she just call me 'dad'?" Remus asked shocked and a bit choked up.

"Think so," Harry yawned as he finally opened his eyes and gazed down fondly at the sleeping girl on his chest, chuckling a bit.

"Hm? Why is the pillow moving?" Mary mumbled sleepily as she woke up slowly to find Remus and Harry in a fit of giggles. "Oh, Harry-pillow. That explains everything," Mary yawned as she sat up and stretched. "Hi Remus."

Remus stopped laughing and sighed as he felt like he'd lost something, "Mary… I would like to adopt you."

Suddenly Mary was awake, "REALLY!" Mary jumped off of Harry and flung her arms around her new dad.

"Mary, I think you're choking my unofficial godfather," Harry chuckled at the scene.

"Sorry dad!" Mary loosened her hold on Remus, "So does this mean that I'm now Mary Lupin?"

"If you want to be once we make the adoption official…" Remus seemed rather nervous and embarrassed.

"YIPPIE!" Mary squealed and quickly pecked him on the cheek before returning to Harry and kissing him senseless. Then she ran out to tell the others the good news!

"Wow! Remind me to make her happy more often!" Harry murmured breathlessly.

"I think you can do that one all on your own, Mr. Potter," Remus smirked. "But now that Mary is to be my daughter… I think we'd best cover some ground rules…"

"Um… does it matter that I've had this same chat with Draco, Ron, my mum, Dad, Sirius, and her two demon brothers?" Harry winced nervously.

"No," Remus smirked.

"Dad," Mary poked her head back in the door. "You better not be threatening my boyfriend, he's already got enough people after him, he doesn't need an ex-werewolf as well as Voldemort, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Draco, Ronald, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, Uncle Sev, Neville, Sirius, Lily, and James out to kill him." Then she disappeared again to seek out their friends.

"She does press a rather large point…" Remus grumbled. "Just know that if you hurt her that I will be after you as well."

"DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE!" Mary was jumping up and down ecstatically when she finally came upon the Slytherin heir.

"Mary, have you eaten sugar recently?" Draco raised his aristocratic eyebrow.

"No! Remus said he's gonna be my new dad!" Mary then squealed excitedly and wrapped the Slytherin heir in a hug.

"I'm happy for you, really! Just don't choke me to death!" Draco joked.

"Awe, I love you too Draco," Mary Stareye, soon to be Mary Lupin, hugged him gently.

"I know you do, but not as much as you love Harry," Draco pointed out smiling.

"Draco, I do love you, but as a brother and one of my very best friends. Harry is my boyfriend and best friend," Mary frowned. "Besides, we're in the mark on finding you a girlfriend that isn't like a pug or wants you only because you're cute and rich."

"Erk!" Draco began to slowly back away from Mary, "Who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's always Lavender and Parvati…" Mary smirked evilly.

"NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL!" Draco growled furiously.

"Calm down, I was only kidding," Mary chuckled. "Really I've been thinking you should go on a few dates with Padma Patil and see how it works out."

"Patil? Isn't she related to Parvati?"

"Twin sister, but she's a Ravenclaw. Luna says she's the sweetest girl in there and she won't date until she thinks she's met her match in wits," Mary dangled a proverbial carrot in front of Draco.

"I'll think about it," Draco responded calmly.

"It was either her or Bullstrode," Mary shrugged as she left a horrified Draco in his new room.

"BULLSTRODE!"

"JUST KIDDING!"


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter37**

"Um, Mary… what's that you just stepped on?" Draco frowned worriedly.

"Hermione's time turner!" Mary shrieked horrified as the sands of time came up and swallowed both of the unwilling figures.

"Ouch!" Draco growled as he landed on his back in the same corridor with Mary on top of him.

"Draco, you okay?" Mary asked gently.

"Fine and you?" Draco winced as she carefully removed herself from him.

"Okay. I just know that Hermione did this! She threw that blasted time turner there! I'm sure of it! The only question I have is where in Hogwarts' history are we?"

"A better question would be who are you and why are you in our castle?" snarled a shadow, causing Draco and Mary to spin around to face the voice.

"Sess, is that you?" Mary asked.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin, you foolish child!"

"Um, Drake, I think we know how far into the past that little bitch sent us," Mary stated the obvious.

"Joy, we are thrown back in time by the mudblood, and I get to meet my sarcastic ancestor. This is just peachy!" Draco growled angrily.

"Drake, get a hold of yourself! With the help of my ancestor, yours, Harry's, and Neville's we should be able to get home in two years at the very least!"

"Mary, you're talking about my ancestor that's standing right in front of us. He's a DARK WIZARD! Or have you forgotten that!"

"And have you forgotten that history is written by the victors and many times history has been proven false? I mean, for all you know Salazar could be this really nice dude and Godric could be a lousy slum lord…"

"Godric, this _female_ spoke your name. I assume you will deal with her…"

"Salazar, I do not know this female or male, why do you believe I do?"

"Urgh! This is going to give me a headache. Where's Rowena?" Mary grumbled. "My ancestor HAS to be able to understand things better than Godric and Salazar!"

"Ancestor?" Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw rounded the bend to see what the disturbance was.

"Um, hello?" Draco raised his hand awkwardly.

"Now, who exactly are you two?" Rowena asked calmly.

"I'm Mary Lupin and this is Draco Slytherin. We're your descendants… or at least two of you are our ancestors. Draco's ancestor is obviously Lord Salazar Slytherin, and my ancestor is the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Alright, assuming that this is true how did you manage to travel back in time this far?" Salazar grumped.

"This mudblood that we know…" Draco began.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ANYONE A MUDBLOOD!" Gryffindor screeched.

"TIME OUT!" Mary made a 'T' sign with her hands and stood between Draco and Godric Gryffindor, "Okay, Draco, we know she's a lying, conniving, backstabbing, arrogant, know-it-all, bushy-haired, prissy-pants mudblood, but keep in mind that Godric doesn't know her and finds the term offensive, even if she is. Now, Lord Godric Gryffindor, you will have to excuse us for using a term that you deem unfit, but there is only one girl in school that any of my friends, including myself, will call a mudblood. She betrayed us, and she continues to try and plot our demise. She was plotting against your heir, Lord Gryffindor. The only other that we would refer to as 'mudblood' would be Lord Salazar Slytherin's second heir, Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half blood that is bent on the destruction of wizarding society, and ruling the world. So, please think on my words before you try and take action against either of us, Lord Gryffindor."

"Child, if I may ask, whose house were you in?" Lady Hufflepuff questioned curiously.

"Oh, I was in Gryffindor, as is your heir, Lady. Harry, Godric's heir was going to be sorted into Slytherin, but he managed to get into Gryffindor. Draco, of course, is in Slytherin."

"However, the hat wanted to place me in Ravenclaw, while Neville confided in me that the hat wanted to place him in Hufflepuff," Draco snorted. "Not that they would have been to the benefit of either of us.

"Draco, I'm proud of you!" Mary smiled at her friend.

"Why? What did I do?" Draco began to back away slowly, as if Mary was plotting something.

"You actually said something nice about Nev in the presence of others, besides our little group! I'm very proud of you, bro!" Mary laughed as she hugged Draco.

Salazar Slytherin looked at his future heir and blinked in surprise, "Who would have thought that Rowena's heir would be so… talkative and that my heir wouldn't know affection if it hit him?"

"Awe, but Drake was just getting better at expressing his emotions other than anger and being a pompous-arse, right Drake?" Mary smirked as Draco seemed to get flustered when she let go of him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Drake," Mary giggled.

"You're acting like Parkinson," Draco growled.

"ACK! DRACO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! URGH! I'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND NEV TOO MUCH!" Mary shrieked in true horror, causing Salazar and Godric to cover their ears. Apparently Draco had become used to her shrieking over the time that their group was together and the ladies of Hogwarts were probably used to hearing worse when women swooned over Godric and Salazar.

"Mary, you are bothering the poor men's wittle ears," Draco chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't have shrieked if you hadn't called me a Parkinson clone!"

"I did not call you a Parkinson clone!" Draco glared back playfully.

"You meant to."

"You're right, as usual," Draco laughed and slung his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Well, now that you've determined that your heirs aren't exactly sane, we would like to ask for your assistance in returning us to our rightful time, and so that Mary here can go back to snogging Gryffindor's heir."

"DRACO NARCISSIS SLYTHERIN!" Mary shrieked in his ear, this time he winced as his new full name was used.

"Mary, you know that it's the truth and Harry will be frantic that you've disappeared," Draco pointed out as he tried to gain his hearing back.

Mary sighed, "Fine, now, back to our question. Will you please help us, Great-some-odd Grandmum? Purdy please?" Mary pouted and pulled puppy eyes on Rowena Ravenclaw, who just couldn't seem to resist after that tempting plea and look. Then again, Helga Hufflepuff just had to join Rowena in her own 'the poor little dearie' way.

"Well gentlemen, if you expect me to do anything of that sort then we may have a problem," Draco raised his brow, awaiting their replies.

"You have my aide, heir."

"You also have mine, but only so I can get Rowena's heir with my heir," Godric announced, causing Draco and Slytherin to laugh, Rowena to scowl, and Helga and Mary to blush.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to jon (). Thanks for giving me a jump start! I just wasn't quite sure how this story was going to go on, but now I have a new plan! Thanks, and now on with the chapter!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter38**

"So, got any tips on how we can beat your other heir?" Draco asked Salazar tiredly. The two heirs of Hogwarts and the Founders had been up all night trying to figure out a way for them to return home, and the subject was getting intoxicatingly dull.

"Heir, you could just use a potion to blow him up," Salazar groaned nearly asleep in his chair.

"I think that's been tried, sir," Mary replied softly.

"Killing curse?" Godric asked.

"Been tried," Draco mumbled.

"What about charms?" Helga asked.

"Overused and never worked," Mary sighed tiredly and began to lean on Draco.

Mary slipped off into dream-world for a bit and when she woke up it was to surprise-surprise, Rowena shouting she had it!

"I HAVE IT! All you have to do is give him an Ever-Aging potion coupled with a laughing charm!"

"Ever-Aging potion?" Draco frowned. "How come I've never heard of it?"

"Well, once you've had a sip or are splashed with it, the splasher can make you as young or as old as they wish. The problem is splashing the potion on the victim. Besides, the Ever-Aging potion was a potion that I accidentally created and poured on my old owl," Rowena blushed.

"So that's what happened to old Archimedes!" Helga exclaimed excitedly. "You made him young again!"

"Yes, but then I spilled it on a rat and it turned to dust," Rowena frowned.

"We have a way to beat Tom!" Mary bit her lip happily and hugged Draco tightly before she ran to Rowena and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You really are the smartest witch I could ask for as an ancestor!"

"Oh well, there she goes again," Draco sighed as he watched Mary about to hug Salazar.

"Draco, what did you say?" Mary stopped cold in her tracks.

"Oh well, there she…"

"The well! The Bone Eater's Well! That's our ticket home!" Mary was so happy that she ran out of the room, out of the hall, out of the castle, and into the forbidden forest, until she found the well and immediately jumped in.

But when Mary came out on the other side… she found no Goshinboku tree to guide her to the village. Immediately aware that this was not exactly the time of Feudal Japan that she was used to, she quickly morphed into Nightpaw and began to run over the ground to where the village should have been. There was no village. Growling cautiously, she took off on a trail that would take her three days before she would find something semi-familiar…

"MARY!" Draco yelled angrily as he realized what his friend had meant. "Damn that girl to bloody hell! She ran off into the forest alone! Again!" Draco nearly hissed as he sprinted in the direction his friend had gone, and was surprised when the Founders held him back. "What the…"

"This is for your own good. She went to test something, but before you can get home we need to make sure you know the ever-aging potion," Helga reasoned.

"Not to mention how to use Avada Kedavra," Godric stated.

"But I need to go after her!" Draco tried to pull his hair out.

"You said she's done this before, if she has come back before then she probably will this time," Salazar yawned. "Besides, it's too late to go after her now. We're of no use if we're too tired to search for the girl."

"Fine! But we're looking first thing in the morning!" Draco growled before storming off down towards the Slytherin chambers in the dungeons.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Harry Potter, the line I creatively rewrote from "The Princess Bride," or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter39**

Three days later, (Mary made good time as Nightpaw) Mary had made it to the old Taijiya village, only to find it was a normal village, with people, but not Taijiya, and there was a figure that Mary knew on sight. She quickly transformed back into her human form, for it was Midoriko, the famous miko of the legend of the Shikon no Tama.

"Um, hello?" Mary asked nervously.

"Who are ye and why have ye come to my village?" Midoriko frowned as she held her power in check.

"Well, my name is Mary Lupin and I'm a bit lost… but not exactly in the traditional sense of the word," Mary shrugged sheepishly.

"So, how are ye lost then, child?" Midoriko asked curiously.

"Now, don't start thinking that I'm not right in the head or anything… but… well, I seem to not be in my right time…"

"Are ye certain that ye wits are not addled?" Midoriko asked curiously.

"Um, yes, otherwise how else would ye… I mean you… be able to look at my clothes and notice how strange they are or how unusual my accent is, or how I can't speak proper Japanese…" Mary began to list off the qualifications for her being a time traveler.

"I see, ye are correct and I can tell that ye speak the truth. Ye are a nearly trained miko in ye own right, but ye need a bit more training. I shall appoint this humble one as ye humble teacher," Midoriko sighed patiently.

"Um, excuse me, but could I hear your name?" Mary asked, pretending that she didn't know the woman's name, as to not let on that she knew this woman's history, or at least her ending.

"I am the miko Midoriko, child."

"Midoriko, I thank you for all your help and training…" It had been two years since Midoriko had told her that she would teach her the ways of the miko, but her end had finally come. Mary was saddened by knowing that she could not even try to stop her friend's death from happening, but that at the same time, Midoriko lived within the Shikon no Tama that hung around her neck. "I will never forget our lessons, my teacher, my friend. I could not ask for a better teacher, or friend. I will miss you." Mary then turned away from the cave and to the demon cat Kilala, "Kilala, I have to go back to my time, but I was hoping that you could do me a favor, my friend. Watch out for the Taijiya that will come to live in this village. When they come, there will be one worthy of your attentions, my fiery friend."

"Mew!"

And with those parting comments, Mary closed her eyes, smiled once at Kilala and shimmered into dust before reappearing in front of the bone eaters well… only to find… a centipede demon awaiting her. The demon charged her and Mary knew that she could do naught else… she froze time for but a moment, and set a powerful curse on the centipede demon. Then Mary unfroze time and jumped into the well, knowing all too well that the centipede demon would follow her.

The centipede screamed with rage as it was now trapped in a special time vortex. "You shall be kept alive, Mistress Centipede, for it is you whom shall devour the flesh of the demons thrown into the well. You shall not starve, but be warned, one day there will come another, she will set you free, but not the way you are thinking. Farewell, demon."

It was a fairly surprising site for Mary when she climbed out of the well, for there was Draco, pacing a trench in the ground, it seemed almost rude to bother him, but… "Hello, Draco."

"HELLO DRACO! HELLO! AFTER YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR WEEKS! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED MISSY!" Draco sounded so much like a parent that Mary had burst into laughter.

"Heir, you do know that Draco has been worried, as were we all," Rowena frowned.

"Sorry Draco… but I kinda had a bit of my own training to accomplish… and I'm finished! I'm finally a miko! Draco! This means that I can use my miko powers to protect you guys and Harry when we fight! I can… um… well… Midi taught me quite a bit.

"Midi?" Draco growled.

"My mentor and teacher, she's the best! Almost as good as Kaede…"

"MARY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BLASTED TEACHERS! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE RUN OFF AND LEFT ME IN A STRANGE PLACE!" Draco began yelling, "How am I supposed to protect you if you're always running away from me and getting into mischief?"

"Um, Draco, you can't exactly stop me from getting into mischief, I am a Marauder, you know," Mary replied.

"But you're my best friend and a sister to me…" Draco mumbled embarrassedly.

"I-I… Wow!" Mary replied.

"What?" Draco grumbled.

"You actually listened to me call you my brother so much that you think of me as a sister! I'm so proud of you Drakie!" Mary grinned happily and hugged him, "And I'll try not to do it again, but I'm not promising anything."

"You and Falcon will be the death of me, Nightpaw," Draco chuckled.

"Awe, but Drakie, you drive us nuts with the whole _My_ _name is Draco Slytherin. You used to be my father… prepare to die_!"


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Harry Potter, the line I creatively rewrote from "The Princess Bride," or Inuyasha!

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I figured a bit of humor needed to be added and I had to get some things _just_ right before I updated this fic. Hope you enjoy it, and special shout out to Aiko-chan for reminding me that this story was still open and running. Thanks for the support, hope you enjoy! 

Snowfire the Kitsune

* * *

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter40**

"Prepare to die?" Draco blinked.

"Yeah, I heard a similar line in a movie from somewhere…" Mary chuckled.

"Basically you're telling me that I'm gonna have to kill my father," Draco turned away from the girl.

"Draco, it's not like you're actually going to go up against him…" Mary stopped laughing. "But just incase you do, just know that we all support you and I'm sure that even Mr. Salazar Slytherin would agree that you have his blessing on killing or binding your father's magic…"

"But I don't want to kill him! He's still my father!"

"Draco…" Mary felt a cold chill go through her. "We won't kill him, not intentionally. Not even Harry would, he knows how it feels to loose someone that you love. I said that we should bind his powers. Yes, we have Voldemort's death potion ready, but what better way to punish your father than to make him a squib? I mean, he'd still have his life and he can't torture you physically anymore…"

"I… " Draco couldn't look at Mary but he did glance at Salazar, who was watching him worriedly.

"Heir, meet me in the dungeons," Slytherin led the other founders back into the castle.

"Draco, please think about it, no one in our group will let him hurt you if we can stop him first. Emotionally, you know that we have no control over what he says that hurts you, but I'll always love you, big brother," Mary smiled at Draco and hugged him from the back. When she felt his shoulder's shake she tightened her hug. "I'll never let you go. You're too dear to me, big brother."

"I love you too, little sister," Draco whispered hoarsely.

"So, we okay?"

"We're okay, but I still think I have some issues," Draco sighed as he turned around and hugged Mary back. "Do you think Rowena has that in a spell or Salazar in a potion?"

"I think it was Godric with the sorting hat and Salazar's magic throwing stars," Mary grinned as she hid her face in Draco's shoulder.

"I am beginning to wonder if there is the gift of foresight in your family, Rowena," Godric pouted.

"YOU HID MY THROWING STARS IN THAT BLASTED HAT!" Salazar growled and began chasing Godric all over the castle.


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own Harry Potter, the line I creatively rewrote from "The Princess Bride," or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter41**

"Who would have thought that all this fun would come to an end so soon," Helga blubbered.

"Awe, Auntie H., you'll always have our portraits in you know where," Mary hugged the founder.

"We'll miss you both, child," Godric tried to put up a stoic front, but when Mary hugged him… he burst into silent tears.

"Bye Uncle Sly, history books don't do you justice," Mary hugged Lord Salazar Slytherin.

"I do not believe that you will share my fate, Mary."

"Course I won't! I won't be in them at all!" Mary laughed hollowly, "I'll miss you Mummy Ro."

"And I, you, dear children," Rowena swept both of the time travelers into her arms and hugged them both, regardless of Draco's protests, as he was shaking Godric's hand a millisecond before.

"Remind me why we have to return?" Draco sighed as they looked down into the well.

"Because we have a school to take care of, people that care about us, and a wart-faced-buffoon to torture," Mary smirked very Slytherin-like.

"Right…" Draco sighed.

"And we still have to find you a girlfriend!"

"Righ… HEY!" Draco yelped in shock as she had almost tricked him into saying that he needed a girlfriend, and did trick him into falling into the well by grabbing his hand. They both traveled quickly through the well, climbing up it and jumping back into it to get back to their time.

They both ran to the castle and Mary shouted a point-me spell, soon they were both running to the RoR and Mary ran into the room, to find a sleep deprived frantic Harry, with a weary James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ronald Weasly, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and an exhausted Luna Lovegrove, Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape, and Ginny Weasly.

"HARRY!" Mary shrieked and ran straight to her boyfriend, she began crying and peppering his face with kisses, "I missed you SO MUCH!"

"Mary…" Harry stared at her in shock, "You're back. You're BACK!" Then Harry began to cry as well, and refused to let her out of his arms.

"DRACO! MARY!" the rest of the gang ran to the two of them and began asking so many questions of them that their heads spun.

* * *

It was Monday morning, when Hermione got the shock of her life at seeing both Mary and Draco in the great hall for breakfast, Mary and Draco smiled at her and said, "Cheers!"

"…" Hermione gasped and fainted dead away.

"Mr. Filtch, would you please bring Ms. Granger to the front of the hall?" Neville asked the caretaker.

He sneered, but he did bring Hermione right in front of them, Ginny went through her robes and procured the young witch's wand, handing it to Harry. Hermione woke to find Ginny walking away from her and over to Neville, "Wha…?"

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have been found guilty of harmful conduct and illegal forced time-transportation of others. According to Slytherin's Rule 454, that means that your wand is to be snapped, and as we can not have you going home until you are obliviated, you shall become Filtch's assistant, until further notice," Harry stated regally, and snapped her wand.

"NO! You can't do this! According to ˆHogwarts A Historyˆ…"

"Slytherin's Rule is located in ˆThe Founder's: A History of Rules And Regulations Implemented And To Be Used Only By The Founders' And Their Kin.ˆ Ms. Granger, according to ˆThe Founder'sˆ you are now a ward of the school until your parents can be obliviated and proper muggle memories built to replace the years you've lost in the muggle world. Good bye… Hermione," Harry whispered the last sentence before he took Mary's arm and left the great hall.

"I… I… Why? Why did you betray me, Harry? Ron? Why?" Hermione began to cry.

"They didn't, Hermione, you betrayed them. But Draco and I wanted you to know that we forgive you," Mary whispered gently to the sobbing girl, before hurrying back to Harry, who had all but stormed out of the room when Mary ran back to Hermione.

Hermione stopped crying and could only stare, red eyed and stuffy nosed as the rest of the Heirs followed Harry and Mary out the door.

* * *

It may be a bit before I update this since I just added 2 chapters, but I'll try to get around to it, this is one of my better fics, though not as good as Not Taking Anymore... but that's a different story, and I'm working on a possible sequel to that... Gotta start writing again!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha!

Harry Potter

And

Dumbledor's Secret

**Chapter 42**

"So, what have you all been up to while Drake and I were away?" Mary asked Harry as they entered Lord Gryffindor's chambers.

"Scouring the library and portraits to find out what had happened to you and interrogating random students that Neville knew would crack under pressure. And I was worried out of my bloody mind! Where were you?!"

"We were in the past and got to have a very nice chat with the founders. Even got a cure-all for Tom's not-dieing problem. Trained up on my Miko powers, and found out that Godric really wants us together as a couple," Mary sighed and snuggled into his arms as exhaustion caught up with her.

"I was worried, Mary," Harry frowned.

"So was I, Harry," Mary sighed. "So was I."

* * *

The final battle raged on Hogsmead grounds, instead of Hogwarts. Tom was winning, until Draco threw the potion to Neville, and Neville threw it to Mary, and Mary threw it to Snape. And then Snape hurled it at Tom and it shattered, showing him with the aging potion.

"POTTER! SNAPE! STAREYE!" Tom shrieked as he was dieing.

"Actually, it's Lupin," Mary corrected.

"Soon to be Potter," Harry smirked. "Mary, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I…" it was then that a spell hit Mary in her back, causing her eyes to glaze over in pain and she slumped to the ground.

Draco had seen where the curse came from and hurled a silent-intent curse at the castor, and was soon gifted with screams of death. Luna walked over to the body and removed the mask. Draco only sighed in relief, "Knew it'd be him. Harry, will she live?"

"She's as good as dead…" Remus whispered softly. "That's the Rip Van Winkle spell. She won't wake for a hundred years…"

"No!" Harry cried out in horror.

"Harry…" James tried to comfort him…

"No!" Harry roared again and tried everything he could think of to wake her up, even kiss her, but to no avail. Harry broke down and sobbed his grief.

"Harry, wizards live a long time…" Lily reminded her son as she held him. "Perhaps you'll still be alive when she wakes up."

"But it won't be the same…" Harry whispered sadly.

* * *

**100 years later…**

"Do?" Mary looked around her in confusion, she was in Ravenclaw's rooms. Her hands were aged… and was that her voice?!

"Mary! You're awake!" a blonde haired man around fifty grinned.

"D-Draco? W-what?"

"Rip Van Winkle spell, 100 years… sleep of the dead," Draco frowned sadly. Then he smiled, "Here, drink this potion, it'll de-age you. Harry was told to drink his today, as were the rest of the crew. We'll all be the same age as when you left, including my wife, Sango Chang, she's Cho's 2nd cousin."

Quickly downing the potion, she soon returned to be as she remembered, and then Harry burst in with all the rest of their family for a well waited for celebration!

"Mary," Harry got down on one knee. "I'll ask you again, will you marry me?"

"Yes! I'll marry you Harry," Mary laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry, you forgot something…" Remus' eye glinted with something Harry couldn't identify. And then Remus began to chase Harry around the room.

"What did I forget?!" Harry yelped as he barely dodged Remus by hopping over a chair.

"You forgot to ask me for her hand!" Remus yelled back at Harry, causing everyone, even Mary, to laugh at the scene the father of the bride and the groom made as they chased each other around the room.

Severus looked to Sesshomaru and stated, "We've inherited a strange family."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

This is the end! I finally did it! Yea! It may be a bit rushed, but it's finished! I best leave the rest of their lives and the one hundred years that happened in this chapter to your imaginations... Thank you for your patients and I enjoyed having you ride this story out with me. Thank you again!

Snowfire the Kitsune


End file.
